Don't Make Me Choose
by Chivalricangel
Summary: There were many standards Sasuke Uchiha held himself to but monogamy was never going to be one of them. - Sasuke Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was back. Why he was back even he couldn't be too sure; life wasn't so bad in the hidden sand, but it didn't feel like home.

He had been lucky, his sentence would be light thanks to the support of the Hokage Kakashi and Naruto seeing as everyone respected his opinion after the war. The only stipulation was that he wouldn't be allowed to leave the village while his loyalty was still in question, although Kakashi said that the council would ease of in a little while. The biggest change is that his missions would be done solo, his former teammates had moved onto bigger and better things than working with a genin.

Sasuke wasn't exactly excited to be going back to doing D ranked missions again, but he hoped it wouldn't be long before he could go back to doing some real missions; after all it would be a waste of a shinobi of his talents to be chasing after kittens all day. However returning to his career wasn't his true reason for returning, he mostly wanted to be in a place that felt like home and the village was the closest thing to it; he may have even missed some of the people in it.

"I can't believe it, its really you." Naruto let out, clearly shocked, he had been waiting for this moment for years, he'd been waiting for so long he had almost given up hope.

"In the flesh." Sasuke plainly stated.

"Sakura isn't this so great." Naruto couldn't hide his enthusiasm, but when he looked over to Sakura he could tell that she didn't share it.

Sakura said nothing, gave a look of disgust when she saw Sasuke and then walked off towards the Hokage tower.

"What's her problem." Sasuke had expected her to welcome him back in open arms, at least he wanted her to.

"Its probably going to take some time to deal with some issues she has with you, but she'll come around. I can't believe that team 7's going to be back together."

"Hardly, Kakashi's Hokage so he's not going to be going on any missions and I'm going to be stuck doing D ranked missions for a while, I've already been given my first one."

"Oh, how bad is it." Naruto asked, half concerned, half amused.

"I have to find a flower somewhere in the village, I'm going ask Ino for help seeing as she's an expert about them." Sasuke said with a bored look on his face.

"Wow Sasuke you're asking for help, Ino of all people, I'm proud of you."

"Shut it loser!" He spat back.

"Thats the spirit!" "Well good luck." Naruto waived before going off to follow Sakura.

Sauke gave a wave back.

The two years after seeking his revenge had mellowed him quite a bit, he was actually capable of having a conversation with someone without sounding like it was the least appealing thing in the world, he may even had started to enjoy human interaction, although there was no way that he would ever admit it. Ino shouldn't be so bad, she used to like him, but so did Sakura, maybe it was like in the case of the Uchiha that those who love so strong hate so bitterly.

 _At Ino's flower shop._

Ino's face was priceless, she was staring at him almost in disbelief, Sasuke Uchiha had just walked into her family shop and he was even better looking than she remembered if that was possible.

"So its really true." She didn't even know she said it out loud.

"Hello to you too Ino." Sasuke smiled. Inside he was panicking thinking he was going to have a repeat of Sakura.

"Ah sorry, I didn't mean to stare." She smiled back hoping to keep the atmosphere loose the last thing she wanted to do was make a bad impression.

"Its fine, I could use your help finding a flower for a mission."

Ino started laughing.

"What is it." He was getting worried, he tried to hide his frown but it was creeping in.

"I commissioned this mission, I never would have thought you would be the one doing it." She continued laughing

Trying to ignore her outburst he tried to quickly gather some information "Oh, I see, well do you have any hints about where I could find it?"

"Sorry, they just seem to grow at random, that's why I commissioned the mission because I couldn't be bothered to spend hours finding it."

"I see, anyway thanks for your time."

"No problem."

If Ino couldn't be more precise about where the flower could be located, he knew who could help him to find it.

While Ino wasn't able to give him much help about where to find the flower their conversation went pretty well, it appeared that his fears were unfounded, at least for the moment, it was time to test his luck with the next person, Hinata Hyuga.

Getting words out of Hinata's mouth was a little like pulling teeth, although he wasn't really one to talk, he hoped she had made as much headway as him in that area. He was somewhat dreading this visit, he considered just looking for the flower himself, yet that could take days and he couldn't afford to fail his first mission, a lousy D ranked one at that.

It was just his luck he found her before he ended up knocking on her door, he didn't want to have to speak to Hiashi Hyuga, that was the part that he was dreading the most, she didn't look particularly happy but Sasuke just assumed that this was the way she had always looked, nevertheless Hinata looked beautiful, he could barely believe it was the same woman, in all of his travels he hadn't seen anything like this, he was a little intimidated.

Hinata on the other hand was both bored and repressed by life in the Hyuga compound, not only was there never anything to do other than listen to another lecture from her father about how she was such a disappointment and then inevitably go cry in her room. She would much rather be on a mission around people she could stand rather than the pathetic sycophants surrounded by her father. She had to get out, even if only a little while.

"Hinata."

Hinata was a little shocked to say the least to be called by Sasuke Uchiha, she had heard that he was back but she had no idea why he would want to speak to her of all people. She was almost speechless.

"Sasuke, er welcome home!" She stuttered out.

"Thank you, you see Hinata I could use your help with a mission, if we succeed, I'll give you all the earnings from it."

"A mission erm, what can I do to help." She said stroking her hair, she was still nervous.

"I want you to use your byakugan to find a flower somewhere within the village."

"Do you know what this flower looks like?" She avoided eye contact and stared of into space.

"There should be a description on the mission scroll." Sasuke unrolled it and showed Hinata. "Ah, here it is." Pointing to the important part.

"Its pretty distinctive, it shouldn't be too hard to find." She said looking carefully at the scroll.

"Good, lead the way."

Hinata was actually happy to be helping Sasuke with his mission, it meant that she actually had something to do, yet she was a little worried that they wouldn't find anything to talk about, neither of them were known for their conversation skills, yet somehow that didn't happen. Sasuke surprisingly put her at ease right away, maybe the walk eased her nerves, besides it wasn't going to take long.

"I assume a lot as changed since I was last here."

"Well we have a knew Hokage, all of the other rookie 9 are jounin but other than that I guess the village as a whole is the same."

"Congratulations."

"On what?"

"Becoming jounin."

"Oh that, yes I'm very happy." Her voice expressed doubt

Sasuke picking up on this pushes it further. "I'm sure lord Hiashi must be proud."

"Lord Hiashi, you don't have to call him that when he's not around." She said a little embarrassed.

Sasuke was almost comically scanning his surroundings

"What are you doing." She asked confused by Sasuke's erratic behaviour.

"Just checking he's not following us." He said sarcastically.

"No he wouldn't do that. "Hinata thought about it some more. "I think." She wasn't really sure.

"And no, I think he was disappointed that it took me so long." She added.

"Well just think, you got there faster than me, I am a Uchiha who is still a genin, 6 years after graduating the academy " Sasuke joked.

Hinata smiled.

He continued. "And I can't even complete my mission without help from a member of the Hyuga clan, but I guess its marked D for difficult."

"Sasuke stop." Hinata could no longer contain herself, her laugh spilled out of her mouth and into the streets.

"Still we can't let Ino down." He said with resolve.

"Ino, oh of course." Hinata felt a bit silly she didn't realize it sooner."

"After all these years you're the one giving her flowers." She cried out like a school girl finding out someone had a crush.

Sasuke, took a short glance at her face, he could tell she was enjoying this. "Lets just keep that between us." He said with a smirk

"Of course it will be our little secret." Her hand briefly touched without knowing it as they walked down the street.

The mission was actually more difficult than they first thought, they had been wandering around the village for hours before they could find Ino's elusive flower; Sasuke felt really bad that it had taken so long.

"Sorry, that it took so long, who knew the damn flower would be so hard to find."

Hinata looked at him and shook her head. "Its no problem, I didn't really have anything to do anyway, I just wanted to get away from the Hyuga compound, honestly I'm glad that it took this long."

"In that case lets go and get something to eat, my treat for mostly your hard work."

"Oh, okay sure." This kinder Sasuke was taking a little getting used to, but it was a pleasant surprise.

They wandered around for a while until Sasuke finally found what he wanted.

Sasuke pointed at food stand "Lets go here, they sell karaage and I've been craving meat a lot recently."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "This really is a treat, they rarely serve meat in the Hyuga household."

Sasuke ordered, he made sure to get lots of the stuff because they were, hungry, they could barely carry all of it; then they proceeded to sit at nearby bench next to a small park.

"This is good, I really wished that they would serve meat at home, the food I have to eat everyday is so bland just like my father." Hinata complained.

"My father was pretty bland too but my mother used to make amazing food."

"I'm sorry to keep bringing my family up, I know you must miss your family..." Hinata looked down to the ground, "here I am complaining at my own."

"Its fine." He stroked her arm to reassure her. "I'm not so sensitive about it any more, its good to reminded of the happy memories for a change."

"I see." Her head started to raise back up.

"Next time, we'll have the try the ones with the cheese in the middle." He went on to take another bite of chicken.

"Next time." She said little surprised, she turned towards him for a some confirmation however, they were interrupted by a rowdy blonde.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing sitting down here eating with Hinata I thought you were on a mission!"

Sasuke looked over in annoyance. "The mission's over, Hinata here was a lifesaver, its only right that I thank her."

"You made Hinata do your mission, your first mission in 5 years, are you insane!" Naruto screamed.

"I didn't make her do anything, anyway I better get going and hand in the flower. Hinata I'll give you your money the next time I see you, I would come to your house but I don't want to have to deal with your father."

"That's no problem, good bye Sasuke."

"See you, Hinata, Naruto." He said the latter name while glaring at the blonde in question.

Naruto glared back.

 _At Ino's flowershop_

"Mission complete." He said with satisfaction.

"Sasuke you didn't have come here, you should have gone straight to the Hokage to get paid."

"I thought I might as well stop by so you would get it faster, besides all the money's going to Hinata she found it, I was just along for the ride." He explained while handing over the flower.

"Well I appreciate the gesture," She said happily, putting the flower in its correct place.

Sasuke smiled.

"But I shouldn't be surprised you look like the type to delegate all the menial tasks, next you'll be sending academy students on your missions " She joked.

"That doesn't seem like such a bad idea, thanks for the tip." He declared, knowing she didn't really mean it.

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't." Sasuke said before turning around and heading for the door.

"Thanks for the flower."

Sasuke raised his arm to the air and then walked out.

 _The next morning._

Sasuke opened the fridge only to find it empty, that makes sense he had never actually bought any food since coming here. This was actually a good opportunity, he had plenty of money and only since he had returned to the village did he have an opportunity to spend it; now it was shopping time.

Sasuke made his way to the grocery store, he didn't really know what he wanted, preferably some meat and some tomatoes. He was surprised how many items caught his attention, he had never really cared for food before, but now he was feeling all sorts of emotions that he had never felt. He collected all his desired items and headed off to pay.

"Oh crap I don't have enough money with me." Ino cried out. "Let me take some of this back."

"No need." Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke." Ino gasped in surprise. "You don't need to do that."

"How much are you short?"

"1000 ryo."

Sasuke handed over the money, along with the money for his own food.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke."

"Anytime Ino." He said while walking past her.

"Wait, Sasuke, how about to show my appreciation I buy you dinner later."

Sasuke paused a moment before speaking. "That would be nice."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was curious about this date he was going on, or was it just dinner? No Sasuke was certain that it was going to be a date, but it wouldn't any more than just going somewhere like Ichiraku's or that place that she used to go with Choji and Shikamaru. He had heard in the past Choji speak highly about the meat that they served there and praise from Choji about food was nothing to make light of. Unfortunately for him Ino had other plans.

He was wrong, they were sitting in some fancy expensive restaurant selling Konoha's local delicacies, all of the meat if you could call it that were served in such pitiful sizes that eating some of it just made him feel even more hungry, not what he would consider a treat. However, this wasn't the old Sasuke, he wouldn't just flip out when something didn't go his way, he would be appreciative of Ino's gift whether he liked it or not.

"How's the Wagyu?" Ino asked.

"Its good." Well it would have been if there was more of it. "You must be a pretty successful ninja to afford to eat at a place like this." He asked.

"Oh no, when my father found out I was going on a date with you he insisted on giving me a bunch of money and chose this place specifically." She assured him.

Sasuke was relieved. "That's good, I felt bad that you were paying for such an expensive meal when all I did was spend 1000 ryo on groceries for you."

"It's the thought that counts right?" She said smiling.

"Don't say that at one point I thought about destroying the village."

"Point taken, I'm glad you've moved on from that."

"It seems I'm not the only person to have moved on, Sakura has definitely moved on from me." He said with some somber confidence.

"Oh, yeah after you tried to kill her it was like she was a changed woman, it was like she was sleeping with a bunch of different men just to get you out of her memory."

Before she even finished her sentence she felt guilty, she was usually much better with people than this. She could see Sasuke's eyes start to shift downwards, he looked sad, but he spoke before she could say anything to make him feel better.

"I never thought Sakura would be that kind of person, I guess its my fault."

Ino sighed, she reached over the table and grabbed his hand "No its not, she made her own decisions." Her eyes remained fixed on him and Sasuke's demeanour eventually loosened back up.

"So, with anyone I know?" He chuckled.

"You'll have to ask her that." She pouted.

"No thanks I value having my body in one piece."

"I value it too." Her eyes started to sparkle a bit.

"Well thanks Ino." Sasuke felt slightly embarrassed.

"How was today's mission." She asked, moving back in her seat with a more casual topic of conversation.

He thought for a moment, debating in his mind if to tell her the truth or not. "From what I heard it was completed to a high standard, I think this years academy graduates are going to be really good ninja one day."

Ino was exasperated "Sasuke, I can't believe you are actually using people from the academy to go on your missions, if the council find out..."

"The council are not the ones I came back to impress Ino." He winked.

"Sasuke." She didn't really know what he meant by that, but some reason she felt happy.

When it came to pay the bill the waiter was a little shocked to see Ino pay, obviously equality was not something that the people of the leaf village were familiar with, at the very least rich people of the leaf village. He was amazed that the hidden sound was more forward thinking than the leaf in spite of it being created by a mad scientist, then again Orochimaru was always open to new ideas. Not that any of this mattered to Sasuke, he was never too concerned about social conventions, as an Uchiha he was always the exception not the rule.

It was now late and Sasuke decided to walk Ino back home, to compliment the date the night sky was of little use, there wasn't a star in site, the moon was dim and the sky itself a boring shade of dark blue. Still the streets of Konoha was always lively, even more so after dark as the pretty lights of shops and restaurants decorated the surroundings on their journey through the night.

"Well this is it."She turned to face him "Goodnight."

Ino gave Sasuke a small peck on the lips before immediately turning around and walking through the front door, Sasuke stood still and watched the door close behind her.

Sasuke never expected Ino to be so timid, still the date was success and all he had to do to make it happen was pay for some groceries, maybe being nice pays after all. But for now it was time to rest, tomorrow morning he was going to spar against Naruto and he didn't want to be outdone by his former rival.

 _The next day_

 _S_ asuke woke up and he wasn't really in the mood for doing any training, since getting his revenge Sasuke had been pretty lazy and unmotivated, this morning all he could think about was Ino. In any case it was time to head to the training grounds.

As he approached the training grounds he could hear some fighting, Sasuke didn't think he was early, as he got closer he could make out the figures as Naruto and Hinata. The idiot never told him she would be joining in.

Hinata had improved from the pathetic girl he watched Neji defeat in the chunin exams however, she was no match for Naruto, the guy who was obviously being groomed to be the next Hokage. Hinata's gentle fist inevitably was unable to deal with Naruto's sage mode and it ended with the Hyuga crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sasuke you came." He said excited while helping Hinata up.

"You didn't think I would miss the opportunity to kick your ass again did you."

Naruto laughed.

"You'll have to wait a little longer for Naruto kick your ass, its time for him to go on his mission ." Sakura snorted out from the trees before disappearing.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time, you and Hinata should spar instead." He said while running after Sakura again.

Sasuke tried to ignore Sakura's words. "You look pretty exhausted Hinata we don't have to fight if you don't want to."

"No, this is a great opportunity for me to test my strength." She said with resolution.

Sasuke was impressed by this display and smiled. "In that case, lets begin."

Sasuke ran at Hinata and threw a kunai at her, she dodged it but Sasuke suddenly appeared from behind and launched a punch, she managed to deflect him with rotation, however this wasn't the real Sasuke it was a clone with a paper bomb attached to it and the explosion was enough to knock Hinata back far enough for the real Sasuke to appear and engage her in close combat without having to deal with her rotation. He was fast, nearly as fast as Naruto with his sage mode and after exchanging a few blows he was able to deliver a powerful kick to her stomach that sent her hurling to the ground yet again. Once she looked up she saw Sasuke holding a kunai to her neck.

"I win." He said with more boredom than happiness.

She was disappointed that it had ended so quickly and she was a little upset that Sasuke had considered her unworthy of an opponent to not bother even using his sharingan during the fight.

"I expected your byakugan to pick up the paper bomb, although I'm glad, I don't think I have any jutsu that can get past your rotation that can be used in a spar." He said while holding out his hand to help her up.

"I'll have to focus more next time." She grabbed his hand and rose to her feet.

"It was over pretty qucikly, lets do it again only this time we'll only engage in hand to hand combat."

"Okay."

This spar didn't go any better for Hinata, she wasn't able to land a single hit, even without Sasuke using his sharingan, she felt a bit demoralized.

"You nearly got me at the end there." He did his best job to try and be convincing, in reality she wasn't even close.

"I can't believe how weak I am."

"Don't be like that," he sighed. "Come on lets get some food."

The walk was depressing, Hinata looked incredibly sad and demoralized, Sasuke was kicking himself for not allowing Hinata to land a few hits if only for her self confidence. He didn't know what to do to cheer her up, it reminded him of when he used to train with Orochimaru when he first got to the sound village, his teacher would throw him around like a rag doll and call it a training exercise.

"What can I get you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Beef." Sasuke answered.

"Just Rice." Hinata replied.

Sasuke began gently rubbing her back to comfort her. "You weren't really that bad today."

Hinata turned her head downwards and started shaking her head. "I know that both you and Naruto hold back against me...and still I was useless."

"Me and Naruto make everyone look weak, when you can finally land a hit you'll know that you are really strong."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, when I first started to fight Orochimaru I could never seem to land a hit, but when eventually I did I felt incredibly proud that I was able hit on one of the legendary sanin, at that point I knew I had really come along way, so, just keep at it."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"I nearly forgot, here's your money from the mission." He casually handed over a bag of coins.

"Speaking of missions how are they going?" She asked while sending half of them back.

"These D rank missions are really troublesome but some of the students in the academy are really enthusiastic about them." Sasuke explained while mindlessly playing with the leftover coins.

"That sounds just like you Sasuke." She tried to be as endearing as possible.

"Ino sounded more disappointed."

"Ino was right, I'm just too nice to say it."

"I think Kakashi sensei would be proud." He pretended.

"Is that so, maybe I should tell him about it." She jokingly threatened

"No no no, he's Hokage now and is very busy." He said frantically shaking his hand.

"That's what I thought." She teased.

"I have more important things to do like help train a promising noble woman which unlike finding lost cats is actually useful."

"I don't know, sometimes I feel that my father would rather have a cat than me.."

"Stop saying things like that!" He slapped her hand, hoping to snap her out of it.

Hinata winced slightly. "I'm sorry, these thoughts just pop into my mind."

"Okay once we're done here we're going to head back to the training grounds and practice some more and you'll see that you're far from worthless."

The training was pretty gruelling for Hinata, Sasuke didn't pull any punches and she had the bruises to show for it, yet Hinata was persistent and eventually her gentle fist made contact with his leg, it wasn't enough to do anything serious but nonetheless it was still a hit."

"I told you that you could do it."

"Right, I feel great even though I lost."

"If your hand to hand skills were this good the first time we fought it would have gone on much longer."

"How's your leg."

"Its waaahh." It just went into complete spasm and he fell down beside the tree. "Hahaha, it was a stronger hit than I thought."

"Let me take a look." She grabbed his leg, her chest was in an inviting position but Sasuke tried to strike it out of his mind. "I think I hit an important nerve but the damage was minimal it should heal in a couple of hours."

Sasuke stretched out his legs and leaned back. "In that case I'll just sit right here and enjoy the trees."

"I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to do that."

Hinata shook her head. "I know but I want to."

"Sooo... I imagine your father would be proud of you now."

They both laughed in unison.

Ino unlike Sasuke and Hinata was not having a good time at all, she could only think about Sasuke, it made sorting out the plants a seem even more tedious than usual; she wondered if he was thinking about her too. She practically tore Hinata's ear off later that night when talking about her date with him, she couldn't believe she was still fawning over him like snivelling school girl and all she knew was that she wanted him.

All day she had been distracted frantically trying to plan the next date for the two of them, but the last one only happened because she had the excuse of saying thank you to him, this time there would be no pretences to aid her, were they even a couple? Sasuke probably didn't consider them a couple, that little peck probably meant nothing to him. What if he never wanted to go out with her again? No she would make him go out with her again...somehow.

While Hinata had been enjoying her time with Sasuke in the forest it had been hours and he still wasn't able to stand on his leg; so she made a suggestion, well not a suggestion, more of a demand.

"Let me carry you." Her eyes pleaded.

"What?" It was a bit much for the Uchiha pride to be so reliant on someone else."

"I'll carry you back home." This time her voice carried more power, she was not going to be denied.

Sasuke caved. "I guess it can't be helped."

Hinata turned away and leaned her body forward, Sasuke again tried to ignore the inviting position she was in, it was difficult but nevertheless, he attached mounted her and they set off back to his place.

"I bet your father wouldn't be too happy that someone's riding you without his permission."

"My father would be proud that I'm helping a fellow leaf shinobi."

"In that case I'll tell him the wonderful things that your doing for me." This time it was his turn to tease.

Hinata slapped him around the head.

"I'll take it that it's a no."

They arrived at his apartment, she struggles up the stairs and he can feel the tension in her body, they fumble through his apartment door and she leaves him on his bed.

"Promise me you wont move around until your fully healed."

"I promise."

"Good, I'll see you around." She immediately excused herself from the room.

"Yeah I'll see you." Not that there was anyone listening at this point.

Well at least Hinata seemed more confident.

* * *

Thank you for reading, keep giving me feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't good, the council had caught on to the fact that he was hiring academy students to perform his missions.

Tsunade sat at her desk very cross. "I speak on behalf of the entire council when I say that I'm disappointed in you."

Here we go Sasuke thought.

Tsunade continued her dry speech."The council was generous in the conditions or lack there of that were imposed on you, yet you still managed to screw things up, you betrayed the trust of the entire council, the Hokage and Naruto by being insincere in how your missions were being completed."

Sasuke spaced out for most of her speech, it wasn't just the way she talked, but the way she leaned over the desk was a little distracting."What's my punishment going to be?" He asked not really hearing a word she said.

"Your punishment hahaha."

Sasuke stood there in suspense, judging by her callous laughter it wasn't going to be good.

"You're the Hokage's favourite student, there's no way he would let anything happen to you, however if you keep using academy students I'm going to personally make your life a living hell, you got that!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Get out of here."

Sasuke walked out the office a little frustrated that he would have to start doing his missions himself however, at least he wouldn't be punished. Of course now he wouldn't be able to hang out with Naruto and Ino or train Hinata as much because he would be busy doing odd jobs around the village. Well at least he would get out of shopping with Ino later in the afternoon as he would now have to do some gardening for the sake of a pathetic mission. It was pretty humiliating, knowing Ino she'd probably think that he was lying about this; it was off to tell her the bad news.

He headed to the flower shop hoping he could tell her about it before he started to work, however Ino wasn't there, just her Mom standing behind the counter.

"Sasuke, have you come to see Ino?" She seemed happy that he came.

"Yeah, but I guess she isn't in."

She shook her head. "Sorry she is not, and I'm not sure where she is either."

"Okay well if you see her could you tell her that I can't make it to go shopping with her later." He tried his best to seem genuinely upset.

"Oh no Ino was really looking forward to this, did something happen between the two of you?" The concern was visible on her forehead

"No, its just that I have to go on a unexpected mission and so I will be unable to go with her."

She stared at him long enough to make him feel uncomfortable. "I see, then I'll pass on the message."

"Thank you."

Sasuke could tell that she didn't believe him, but there was no time to worry about that now, it was time to get to work.

The gardens were much smaller than he expected, it wasn't going to take as long as he thought. He was a little disappointed, if he worked at this rate he might finish in time for him to go shopping with Ino and he already said he couldn't make it. On the other hand if someone saw him walking around the village it would make him look like a liar, there was no choice but to milk this mission for all that it was worth. Every flower would be watered twice, every weed pulled out slowly, the grass would be cut with a pair of scissors, anything to prolong the mission.

The old woman was a little taken aback."I can see why a man of your age is still doing missions like these."

"I'm sorry, I just want to be thorough." He said bowing his head.

"You can be thorough using the right tools, a ninja especially should know this, who cuts grass with scissors!"

"I'm sorry."

"Enough, just get on with it and use this for the grass." The old woman snapped pointing to the tool she wanted him to use.

"Yes Ma'am."

The mission was going to be finished soon and he was helpless to stop it, he just hoped that he wouldn't bump into Ino or one of her friends on the way back. Part of him thought he should just be honest and tell Ino's Mom that the mission was shorter than expected, but he was already too excited about relaxing at home to reaccept going shopping with Ino. Meanwhile Ino herself was busy having a difficult conversation with Sakura who had slept over last night.

"Its not often that we get to do this, usually your'e to busy at the hospital or with some guy." She jabbed at her while pulling up next to her on the couch.

Sakura smiled."Speaking of guy's how's Sasuke." She said flashing her eyelashes.

"I think things are moving along nicely, we're going to go shopping later."

"Noo I don't mean that, how is Sasuke." Sakura grabbed Ino's finger and started thrusting it forwards and backwards in the air. "You know." She said winking at her.

Ino blushed. "Umm Sasuke is... he is umm..."

"Don't tell me your not even doing it!" She yelled out, her mouth wide open in shock.

"I thought you would be happy, because you hate him!" She shouted back.

"I don't hate him I just don't want to be around him and you're changing the subject!"

"Uggh we're not having this conversation again."

Sakura pulled Ino towards her and wrapped her arms around her, resting Ino's head on her chest."There's no use holding out forever." She started rubbing Ino gently, "you really like Sasuke don't you?"

Ino nodded.

"I promise you it will be okay." She spoke softly to sooth Ino, "You will really enjoy it." She whispered. She waited for Ino's body to feel less tense before slowly getting up.

"I'm heading to the hospital, the next time I see you I want to hear all about it."

Ino managed a light wave, which amused Sakura.

Unfortunately for Sasuke her journey to the hospital coincided with his desperate quest home, he could only try to hide the horror in his face when he spotted her pink hair coming towards him on a collision course with him and his lies.

"Sakura...hey, is there any chance that you could not tell Ino that you saw me." He just about managed to mumble out.

Sakura scowled. "This early in the relationship and you're already lying to her, weren't you supposed to go shopping with her?" The question was rhetorical.

"You see there was this situation with..."

"It's fine, I wont tell her." She sounded more amused than annoyed.

"Really, you wont." Sasuke looked at her suspiciously.

"I wouldn't wish shopping with Ino on anyone, not even you."

"Wow is it that bad?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head."Like you wouldn't imagine."

"Well thanks!"

Was Sakura being nice? No that couldn't be true, either way there was nothing more for Sasuke to do but lie down on his bed and kick back for a much needed rest.

 _At the Yamanaka flower shop_

"Hey Mom I'm just going to get ready to go out with Sasuke." She said while grabbing some important things she left at the shop.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Sasuke came round here earlier to cancel your shopping trip." Her Mom said it with such drear you would have thought that someone had died.

Ino stopped what she was doing immediately. "What really?"

"He said that he had to go on a mission so he wouldn't be able to go."

"That's weird because Sasuke doesn't go on any of his missions." She said scratching her head.

"Did something happen between you two?" Once again her face revealed motherly her concern over the state of her daughters relationship.

"No, everything is fine, I'll just stop by his place later and we'll reschedule." Ino tried to hide the fact that she was disappointed, she didn't want to make her mother more worried than she already was.

It had been a few hours since Sasuke had gotten back and he was enjoying his nap, no more missions to worry about for today or tomorrow and no shopping trip looming over his shoulder. Sasuke was feeling pretty good right now, he never would have believed a few years ago that doing absolutely nothing could be so fulfilling so much so it was starting to worry him. It was interrupted by someone knocking at his door, a little frustrated by this, he got up and begrudgingly answered, opening the door to the one person at the moment he really didn't want to see.

"Hi Ino, what's up." He knew damn well what was up.

"Hey Sasuke, I got your message about shopping earlier, something about going on a mission." Her words were gentle but the way her eyes looked at him in a way that was demanding an explanation.

"Yeah Tsunade is on to me, looks like I'll be doing them myself from now on so we wont be able to see each other as much from now on."

"No, that's terrible."

Sasuke smirked. "I thought you would be happy now that I'm doing things the right way."

"I am, but I'm more upset that we wont see each other as much, when is your next mission?"

"The day after tomorrow." He thought about lying, but he knew the day would come sooner or later where he would be forced shopping, he might as well get it over with.

"Good, we can go shopping tomorrow, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Perfect, meet me at the shop at 2pm tomorrow." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Sasuke ran back towards his bed and buried his head in one of the pillows.

The next day Sasuke looked at the clock beside his bed saying 12:30, he'd slept for a long time but he was still tired. Unfortunately he had little choice but to get up and get ready, he had somewhere to be. The walk towards the flower shop was long enough for him to imagine some of the horrors that a shopping trip with Ino would entail, he was starting to miss Karin, for all of her antics shopping would never be something she would subject him to.

"Ready to go." He asked.

"I sure am." She grabbed Sasuke's hand and led the way.

Sasuke was cursing this trip already, why did she think this would be a good idea, sure he liked Ino but there was nothing for him to get out of this experience.

They had walked around for what had seemed like an eternity, his legs were starting to go numb, they had been to countless shops but for reasons unbeknown to Sasuke none of the the dresses were good enough for this Yamanaka.

"Sasuke how does this look?" The item in question was a hideous bright orange dress.

"Good." Sasuke tried to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure, I like the style but I'm not sure that its my color."

"Every color suits you."

"Aww that's so sweet, but so not true, I think I'll go try on the black."

Sasuke thought by saying everything was good that things would move a little faster, it clearly was not working, he'd have to try a different approach.

"Okay how about this one?" Ino gave a meek smile.

It was obvious to Sasuke that she wasn't really feeling it."I don't know, I don't think it's really you."

"That was just what I was thinking, its just not right." Her face depicted a very troubled woman, but Ino herself didn't know why she was having so much difficulty.

"Have you seen this one over here, its purple, your color and I think it would really highlight your body." Sasuke pointed at it, the dress was shorter than the one's Ino usually wore, it had a certain flair and youthful energy compared to the dresses that she normally wore.

Ino was drawn to it immediately."I didn't see this."She picked it up and examined it carefully. "Wow... its beautiful, let me try it on."

Sasuke was waiting patiently, desperately hoping that this would finally be it, Ino had found the dress that she had wanted and his nightmare could be over.

"Here it is." This time Ino did a twirl, Sasuke could see the excitement in her face and the bounce in her step.

Ino looked wonderful, but this was no surprise to Sasuke, he did pick it out himself, he just wondered why he didn't do it sooner. "Ino you look beautiful."

"You really think so? She was blushing like a loved puppy.

"I like it so much that I'm willing to buy it for you."

"Thanks Sasuke your the best!" She ran up to him and practically suffocated Sasuke with a tight hug.

Ino got changed and Sasuke paid for the dress, he had never felt so satisfied giving over so much money, the ordeal was finally over.

"I'm meeting Shikamaru and Choji for dinner, if you want you can come join us, of course you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Do Shikamaru and Choji hate me like Sakura?"

"Sakura doesn't hate you and no they don't ."

"Sure, why not."

"Ino you made it."Choji raised his hand shouting across the restaurant. "And I see you've brought along a friend." he added winking.

"Yeah sorry about that, shopping took a little longer than I expected, but Sasuke brought me a wonderful dress."

"He did now." Choji said stretching out the vowel sounds in amusement.

"Ino's got expensive tastes, it must be tough for a genin to afford that." Leave it to Shikamaru to take a jab at both of them simultaneously.

Sasuke wasn't fazed and responded with humor."Well thanks to Orochimaru's experiments I can now generate money out of the palm of my hand."

Everyone remained silent.

"Just kidding."

"You had us there for a moment." Shikamaru commented.

"I'm starving lets hurry up and order already!" Choji yelled.

Sasuke laughed. "Some things never change."

Sasuke was looking at the menu, he wasn't really sure what to order, there was so much meat on offer he was a little overwhelmed, he had no idea that it could come in so many forms.

"Ahh, your a virgin at this restaurant, don't worry I'll order for you." Choji said grabbing the menu off Sasuke.

"Choji!" Ino glared daggers at him. "Let him choose." She snatched the menu off Choji and handed it back to Sasuke.

"It's okay, I don't really know what I want, I faith in you Choji."

"Alright!" Choji yelled.

"Your making a huge mistake Sasuke." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I second that." Ino said.

"Relax, everything's going to be fine, Sasuke I got this."

The drinks came first, Shikamaru and Ino shared a bottle of wine, while Choji ordered for him and Sasuke a keg of beer, Sasuke was now staring to realize some of the madness he was getting himself into, he had a mission tomorrow and he knew Tsunade wouldn't be impressed if he attended it hungover, especially after he botched yesterdays mission.

"Drink up Sasuke." Choji urged, raising his glass to him.

"Right." Sasuke clinked his glass and starting drinking, mirroring Choji, his eyes started to widen as Choji wasn't stopping for a break, not wanting to be outdone continued until both of their glasses were empty.

"Another!" Choji yelled, grabbing the keg and once again filling his and Sasuke's glass with yet more beer.

Before Sasuke could pick up his glass and drink more Ino interrupted putting her hand over his glass."Maybe you ought to ease off here."

"Yeah it's no use trying to keep up with Choji." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke didn't have a chance to question it as their meals had arrived, although that word wasn't entirely accurate, Shikamaru and Ino had meals, for Sasuke and Choji the word banquet would be a better word to describe what was in front of them. Now Sasuke understood why the four of them had occupied such a large table; Sasuke sat there paralyzed.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Sasuke your gonna love this, Hinata told me how much you love meat." Choji said before stuffing his face into the fountain of meat in front of him."

"Hinata." Ino whispered looking a little confused.

"You don't have to eat it all, don't worry with Choji here nothing will go to waste." Shikamaru said before taking a sip of wine.

"Now I see why Choji was so eager to order for me."

"You never told me about your mission yesterday Sasuke." Sasuke wasn't sure if it was just the beer, but Ino seemed somewhat angry.

"It wasn't very interesting apart from the fact that I managed to somehow screw it up."

"Did you do it alone, or did you drag Hinata along again." Her words were increasing in anger.

"Ino is everything alright." Shikamaru asked surprised.

Ino looked around the table and everyone looked confused, she realized she was acting strange.

"I'm fine." Her face relaxed slightly.

"I had to complete the mission alone or I would earn Tsunade's fury, I would much rather it be like before where we could just mess about in the shop while the academy students did all the missions for me."

Ino smiled in embarrassment.

"So it wasn't just rumors about what you were doing." Choji chuckled.

"I thought it was a secret." Sasuke said in surprise.

"Rumors." Shikamaru smirked, "everyone knew."

Sasuke made a sad puppy face which made them all laugh.

Sasuke walked Ino back home, he didn't think he would have so much fun socializing with other people, there was a sparkle in his eye that wasn't normally there and wasn't just the copious amounts of beer he drank this evening. For the first time in his life he felt normal, whatever that word meant.

"We've arrived." Sasuke announced as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Ino held his hand gently and turned towards him, her cold touch jolted Sasuke a little. The beer in his stomach had kept him warm but Ino had no such thing to protect her from the night air.

"If you'd like... you can come in." The tremble in he voice was practically begging him. There was no way Sasuke could say no, if he did it would shatter her confidence, not that he ever would say no to those pale blue eyes.

Sasuke met her gaze head on. "I would like that."

They both smiled at each other and walked inside.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke wasn't used to going into other people's home's other than occasionally stopping by Naruto's, it was a foreign experience for him.

"Impressive, especially for someone so young." Sasuke's eyes looked around, his interest was clearly visible."

"Thanks, but if you think this is impressive you should see Sakura's."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I plan on going there after I'm done here." He said sarcastically.

She shook her head smiling. "Would you like a drink?"

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy, asking a question like that after all the beer he had drunk earlier.

"Right silly question, follow me." Ino dragged Sasuke into the bedroom and threw the both of them onto the bed much to the shock of Sasuke. Ino wound up on top of Sasuke and immediately started to attack his mouth, it tasted like beer but that wouldn't stop her. Sasuke tried to pull away but it was difficult given Ino's position on top, however Ino could feel that something was not right.

"What' s wrong" Ino asked worried.

"Its just that I drank a lot of beer earlier, I'm not sure I will be able to..."

Ino put her finger over Sasuke's mouth and moved the other hand to his crotch grabbing his limp dick and giving it a squeeze from underneath his trousers."Don't worry, once I'm through, this wont be a problem." She said smiling.

Sasuke managed mumble out a barely intelligible "But."

"Ino shook her head "No but, don't worry you'll do fine, why don't you take off your clothes." Ino suggested while stepping off the bed.

Sasuke obliged ripping off all of his clothes save for his underwear, rolling off the bed to join her. "I would be feel a little exposed standing here completely naked while you're so well dressed."

Ino smiled. "In that case you wouldn't mind giving me a hand with this." Ino teased while starting to unravel the dress over her head.

Sasuke obliged to Ino's request pulling it all the way off and throwing it onto the floor. Not stopping there, he begun work unfastening her bra until it was completely removed from her body.

"You like what you see." Ino asked, looking for his approval.

"They're wonderful." He said, caressing her breasts gently.

Ino again grabbed his crotch, Sasuke remained in the same pitiful state as before, the alcohol in his blood making him still useless.

"I'll have to do something about this." She pulled his briefs down to reveal Sasuke in all his disglory and wrapped her hand around his member, only to feel him to flinch again from her cold hands. "Sorry about that, they'll warm up when they start going to work."

She first started rubbing gently up and down but realizing that at this point Sasuke was too far gone for this to have any effect she started rubbing faster. Sasuke didn't know if it was the increased vigour of her hands, or that her breasts bounced beautifully while she did it that was responsible for his sudden increase in altitude.

"Look at you now, far more impressive." She gave the tip a quick kiss before lying down on the bed. "I know you have to be up early tomorrow so we better speed this up."

"I'll make it up to you." He promised.

"I know you will." She said winking.

Sasuke removed her final piece of clothing and inserted himself in gently, still her hips bucked slightly as he entered, he chose her breasts as the leverage point, gripping them tightly so his hips could exert maximum pressure. Ino moaned at his touch, his hands were still warm and they only increased in frequency as Sasuke started thrusting into her. Sasuke had to be careful, he hadn't given her the attention down there she deserved before getting into the thick of it, so he made sure to listen out for any signs of discomfort.

"Harder" Ino moaned out.

This was all the encouragement Sasuke needed, the bed made a horrible squeaking noise as Sasuke increased the pressure but that didn't matter and it didn't matter to Ino that Sasuke still tasted like beer when he leaned in closer to kiss her. Now it was time to finish up, their tongues remained locked Sasuke increased the speed further, at this point the bed sounded like it was going to break, as did Sasuke as he moaned into Ino's mouth when he couldn't hold it in any longer, screaming out in pleasure.

He felt good, he rolled off and laid beside her breathing heavily, Ino too was a little out of breath as she spoke. "Wanna do this again tomorrow?"

"God yes." He spoke unhinged.

 _The next morning_

Both Sasuke and Ino slept well that night, a little to well, Sasuke had to rush out the door to make it on time for his mission, he barely had time to shower.

"Normally I don't let a guy leave without staying for breakfast but this time I'll make an exception."

"Normally, you're a little like Sakura I see."

Ino hit him around the head, knowing what he was implying. "I'm more Hinata than Sakura."

"With anyone I know?" He asked hopefully.

"Come on you're going to be late." She said practically pushing him out the door. "I wont have Tsunade punishing you on my account."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, see you later."

"I'd better." Ino snapped back.

Sasuke laughed as walked out the door, finally. He had forgotten where he had to go for his mission, he got the scroll out of his pocket and looked. "Oh yeah cleaning the Hyuga compound roof." He whispered to himself.

He had to jump on the rooftops to get there in time, he hoped no one would notice how scruffy his clothes looked after how he mistreated them last night. Sasuke knocked on the main door that led to the Hyuga compound, it was an intimidating place, Sasuke waited anxiously for someone to answer.

The door opened, behind it was an old maid wearing traditional clothing. "You must be the genin." She snickered.

"Yes."

"Come with me."

Sasuke followed her into the courtyard until they walked right to the end where a bucket of water, a scraping tool and a sponge laid.

"Every tile on this roof must be spotless, it should shine as brightly as the the Hyuga's radiance, understood."

"Yes."

As the woman disappeared off Sasuke picked up his tools and jumped onto the roof and started to scrape off some of the dirt that had accumulated, it was exhausting, he had been at it for over an hour and it wasn't anywhere near close to being completed, most infuriating is that one of the most important tools had been neglected, water. The sun was blazing and Sasuke was completely exposed to its merciless gaze, the old woman must have been enjoying this from some hidden lookout.

As he continued scraping a surprised voice called out "Sasuke, is that you?"

Sasuke looked down and saw Hinata looking up a him confused. "Yep, its me, my mission has taken me to the splendour of the Hyuga compound."

Hinata jumped up and sat beside him. "Well you're at the Hyuga compound but it doesn't look like you've seen the splendour." Hinata opened up her bag and grabbed a towel. "You're so hot and sweaty." She began wiping away some of the sweat that decorated his face.

"I think your wrong about the splendour."

Hinata caught Sasuke's eyes looking at Hinata's slightly expanded chest as she leaned over. Hinata started blushing to Sasuke's amusement. "The view," Sasuke put strong emphasis on the words to redirect Hinata's attention, "I can see so much of the village from up here, if that isn't splendour I don't know what is."

Hinata stopped wiping and relaxed, her eyes gazed out in wonder. "Its beautiful...I've never noticed that and I've been here my entire life." Her hair blew slightly from the wind up there.

Sasuke rubbed her shoulder. "We often don't see what is right in front of us." Sasuke stood up "I better get back to work, roofs don't clean themselves."

"Do you want a hand with that?"

"The pride and joy of the Hyuga clan couldn't be engaged in such a lowly task." Sasuke said in his best Hiashi impression.

Hinata laughed "The pride and joy is Hanabi remember, although my father has been treating me better, anyway let me at least fetch you some water."

"Thanks that would be great."

On the way to the water fountain Hinata bumped into her father.

"I thought you were going out shopping."

"I am, but first I'm going to get Sasuke some water."

"Sasuke's here?" Hiashi said shocked.

"Yeah, he's the genin who we hired to clean the roof."

Hiashi walked past his daughter towards the direction of Sasuke with some urgency.

"Father wait!" Hinata pleaded.

"Why don't you go on and fetch that water." He said without breaking stride.

Hinata looked downwards, disappointed. "Yes father."

Hiashi arrived at the courtyard and stared at the Uchiha. "Sasuke follow me to my office." He ordered.

Sasuke was worried what he did, from his experience being called into someone's office was never a good thing, although if Hiashi told him that he was fired he would be lying if he said he would be disappointed.

Once he had arrived, there was a long silence until Hiashi shockingly did a small bow. "Thank you for training my daughter." While he didn't lower his head far, it was matched by the length of time he held it there.

Sasuke had to go forcibly bring him into an upright position. "Lord Hiashi please, training Hinata is a pleasure."

"Ever since she started training with you her skill has increased remarkably, more importantly her general mood and confidence has improved, the change is subtle yet potent."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Sasuke himself did a small bow.

"After what you have done for my daughter, rest assured you have to support of the Hyuga clan on the village council, I'm sure it wont be long before your probation is over and you return to doing missions more suited to your ability."

"Thank you very much Lord Hiashi."

Sasuke just saw something that few in the village would have ever see, the head of the Hyuga clan smiling.

"How do you feel about Hinata?"

"She has a lot of promise, one day she'll be a great ninja."

Hiashi smiled and shook his head "No how do you feel about her as a woman, she is fine is she not?"

"Yes, of course Lord Hiashi." Sasuke wasn't sure if this was the right answer.

Hiashi chuckled "I thought she was going to be with the fox boy, but for some reason he did something to upset her before things even got started." He said troubled.

Naruto had never mentioned anything about this, he was very curious."What did he do?"

"I don't know, but he's your friend, I'm surprised he hasn't told you."

"Knowing him he probably had no clue he even did anything."

"Anyhow, since you were assigned these pitiful D ranked missions you haven't had time to train her, rather than continue scrubbing the roof how about you instead you continue training Hinata in the courtyard. I want to see what she is capable of first hand, I'll have someone else take care of the roof."

"Sure no problem."

They both left his office and walked back to the courtyard where Hinata was standing.

"Hinata hand Sasuke that glass of water, I want to see a demonstration of what you are capable of against him first hand."

Hinata was excited, this was the perfect opportunity for her to show her father that she was worthy of the name Hyuga, she just hoped Sasuke wouldn't embarrass her.

Hinata handed Sasuke the cup of water, he gulped it down with one hand while giving her the thumbs up with the other. He then placed the cup by the side and took ten steps away from his now to be opponent.

"Begin." Hiashi announced.

The fighting had gotten far more intense than their original spar, of course Sasuke won, but Hinata managed to inflict some wounds upon Sasuke much to the satisfaction of Hiashi, who gave her a round of applause at the end.

"Well fought Hinata, what a display." Her father was smiling as he walked towards her.

Hinata was smiling from her spot on the ground, she had never seen her father look at her like that, it was usually reserved only for Hanabi. Her fathers arm reached out and pulled her up. "I'm proud of you."

"That means a lot to me father."

"But you still have a way to go, Sasuke is going to train you for the rest of the day, I'll be in the office if you need me." He patted her on the head.

Hinata couldn't stop smiling, this may have been the proudest moment of her life "Yes father." She responded cheerily.

Once Hiashi had gone Hinata shouted to Sasuke "Did you see that, did you see how my father reacted?" Her smile had become unshakable.

"I did, but don't get complacent, remember that your father said you still have a way to go and he'll be angry with both of us if he doesn't see progress."

"I understand, lets do this!"

They trained for hours, the sand of the courtyard was littered with blood and sweat, she had really put everything into the training session. They were so focused they needed Hiashi to arrive to bring the session to the end.

"Okay, I think that is enough for today, Hinata you've done well, Sasuke, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Sasuke was about to say yes, it was great honor to be invited to dinner by the head of the Hyuga clan, even if the food tasted as bland as Hinata said it did.

"Sorry father but me and Sasuke are heading to Ichiraku's with some of our old classmates."

"That's unfortunate, well maybe some other time, Sasuke you are always welcome here."

"Thanks lord Hiashi". He did a small bow which was reciprocated by the the male Hyuga and walked out the door with Hinata.

Sasuke looked confused. "Who are we going out to dinner with?" Sasuke's voice got really high pitched. Hinata was about to answer but Sasuke continued. "I just managed to get into your father's good graces, he's going to argue in favour of getting my probation lifted but instead I'll be at Ichiraku's with members of the rookie 9." Sasuke whined.

"Umm, Naruto, Ino and..."

"And..." Sasuke waited in anticipation.

"Naruto and Ino, that's good, your best friend and your girlfriend." Hinata tried her best to change the subject.

"Hinata." Sasuke's eyes pressed her for an answer.

All she could manage was a sad face and a shake of the head.

Sasuke was mortified, his face looked like he was just told that he had to come back to the Hyuga compound tomorrow to finish cleaning the tiles "Ahhh, no, not Sakura." He started shaking his head, "what did I do to deserve this."

Hinata felt genuinely bad and gave him a light hug. "I thought you knew, Naruto made it sound like you agreed to this."

"Not waiting for consent." Sasuke mumbled unintelligibly.

"Did you say something."

"I'm not going." He pouted.

"Sasuke."

"Forget it Hinata." Sasuke said with his arms crossed.

Hinata was surprised about how much of a brat Sasuke was being, but she knew that she had to do her best to convince him, for everyone's sake. "Don't you want to be friends with Sakura again?" She asked optimistically.

"We were never friends." Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Don't be like that, it would mean a lot to all of us if you went and I know you want to see team 7 back together again." Hinata's voice was soothing and she knew that nostalgia was a powerful drug, especially with how emotional Sasuke was being.

Sasuke thought about it for a while. "Fine, I'll go." He relented.

"Great!"

"On a more interesting note, your father mentioned something happened with Naruto before you became a couple, which stopped you becoming a couple, would you mind sharing, it might cheer me up."

"Ask Sakura." She said coldly.

That sounded juicy to Sasuke, or it could just mean Hinata didn't want him to know seeing as she knew Sasuke would never ask Sakura a question and if he did she knew Sakura probably wouldn't answer.

"Does Ino know?" Sasuke asked playfully.

"You'll have to ask Sakura that too." This time her voice carried more warmth.

"Uggh." Sasuke was really dying to know what happened.

When they arrived Sasuke conveniently had a seat available as far away possible from Sakura.

"You guys finally made it." Naruto cheered.

Hinata took a seat next to him, Sasuke was watching for an interesting dynamic between the two of them.

"I'll have pork ramen and sake." Hinata said

"And I'll have a beef ramen and a beer."

"Honey, I think you'd better hold off on the beer." Ino warned.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want a repeat of last night would you?" Sakura chuckled.

Naruto took an extra long swig of his beer in hopes he could unhear what he just heard.

"Make it a water please." Sasuke asked.

Sakura's laughing got even louder "I can't believe he actually changed his mind."

Ino hit her on the arm. "That's enough Sakura, apologize to Sasuke!"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm sorry." She raised her beer to him, "and if you want one of these and you still want to fuck Ino I've got something in the hospital that can help you with that." Again the laughter returned.

"Sakura, Sasuke is our friend and when you speak to him like that you're insulting all of us!" Hinata shouted, it wasn't often that she raised her voice and it was enough to stop Sakura's laughing cold.

"Yeah that's right, if your just going to be like this I think you should leave Sakura." Naruto added.

Sasuke found it interesting that Naruto only decided to speak after Hinata did. "I'll forgive you Sakura if you tell me why Naruto and Hinata haven't became a couple."

"What !" Sakura screamed with her mouth open in mixture of shock and disgust.

"I didn't think you'd actually ask her that." Hinata said blushing.

Naruto just lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Maybe we ought to change the subject, Sakura why don't you talk about what you did today at the hospital?" Ino asked

"All I did was some basic operations, but that's more exciting than what Sasuke wants to know about."

Naruto was shaking his head and he buried his head in his glass.

"Im just joking Naruto." Sakura tried to reassure her teammate.

Sasuke was watching his best friend very carefully. "Now I think I understand." Sasuke started laughing himself.

"Yeah, thinking about it now it is pretty funny isn't it Sasuke." Sakura said, a wild smile engulfed her face. "Naruto." She said winking at Naruto, hoping he found what happened as interesting as her and Sasuke.

"So Naruto why did you f..." Hinata managed to put her hand over Sasuke's mouth before he finished his question.

If that question was off limits Sasuke asked Hinata another. "Hinata isn't there a way you can get past that, it's not like the two of you were together?"

There was a long silence.

"Here's your orders guys."

"Thank you." Sasuke and Hinata said in unison.

"Enjoy." Teuchi always served with a smile.

Hinata was saved from a response from Naruto's most ardent ally, the ramen guy who may have just postponed things for his most loyal customer, indefinitely.

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful, mostly just talking about work, Sasuke and Ino were both excited thinking about the 'dessert' they would have later and everyone assumed Sakura had something interesting lined up at her end, which left Naruto and Hinata as the last ones to leave.

"Let me walk you home Hinata." Naruto pleaded.

"Its fine, I can get back on my own...goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight." Naruto replied dejected, standing outside the ramen shop all alone, just like in the old days.

* * *

Thank you for reading! All reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally happening, a month after the mission to the clean the Hyuga compound was completed his probation was lifted, with the support of the Hyuga and Yamanaka clans along with the Hokage himself. Sasuke was surprised that that Nara and Akimichi clans opposed it as he thought he was getting along well with them, nevertheless he was finally free to resume missions with team 7.

The three of them entered the Hokage's office in anticipation for their first mission together again, though Naruto was the only one who showed any excitement on his face. Shikamaru, the Hokage's chief advisor was there, alongside the Hokage which annoyed Sasuke after how he tried keep him resigned to D ranked missions; he felt slightly betrayed, they always got along when Ino was around.

"Welcome back to team 7 Sasuke." Kakashi announced.

"Thanks, glad to be back." Sasuke gave Shikamaru a brief stare down.

Shikamaru caught the gesture and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"As both Naruto and Sakura know, we've heard some disturbing reports of villagers being poisoned and then being kidnapped, we believe that the next to be targeted will be Takaharu. Your mission is to go to Takaharu and protect the villagers in the event of an attack and if possible to apprehend the attackers and bring them back for questioning." Kakashi explained.

"What if they are already poisoned?" Naruto asked.

"Then Sakura will try and heal them while yourself and Sasuke protect her from the attackers." Shikamaru responded.

"Sakura will be the team leader as she is the most pivotal to the mission's success." Kakashi gave Shikamaru the scroll, to give to Sakura. "There are a few things I need to tell Sakura as the team leader, Naruto and Sasuke you two go ahead and wait for Sakura at the east gate."

"Understood." They both said, before following the Hokage's instructions.

Sasuke tried to hide it, but he was excited as he stood outside the gate, it was open for him, he felt vindicated, even if half of the village hated him as they put on their kind faces of 'friendship.' At least Sakura was honest about her feelings for him, he wondered who else was secretly holding grudges.

"Can't wait to be out of the village with my friends, too bad it's not a longer mission." Naruto announced to the world as he stepped outside the gates.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to have to deal with Hinata, things still aren't getting any better I assume."

Naruto sighed. "Its hopeless, she's happy to be my friend but it seems nothing more."

"I can't believe how she's reacting, how did she even find out anyway?"

"Well...er... you see...er."

"Ready to go." Sakura's voice came out of nowhere, surprising them both.

Naruto's body jolted, startled at the sudden intrusion. "Sakura, you got here fast."

"No, you two just move slow, come on lets go!" Sakura gestured for them to follow her has she began tree jumping.

"What's the hurry Sakura?" Naruto asked concerned.

"If we delay we might be too late, we might already be."

Team 7 hurried to Takaharu not stopping for a rest, as the village was in the land of fire they were able to arrive within a few hours. The scene at Takaharu was troubling, the whole village was coughing uncontrollably, a few people had already passed out, however the scene was different to what Sakura was expecting. From the descriptions she got from Kakashi and Shikamaru she was expecting a poisonous gas to have been released into the air rendering the village incapacitated, but on the surface at least, that did not appear to be the case, nevertheless she was still cautious.

"Put these on and follow me." She ordered, handing the two of them gas masks.

"Wait where are we going!" Naruto screamed.

They followed her as she kicked down someone's door and turned on the tap.

"Sakura we can't just do this." Sasuke warned.

"Quiet." She got out a test tube and poured some of the tap water into it, then she added a few drops of a special chemical and the water turned brown. Sakura sighed, "it's what I thought, the water supply has been poisoned."

"I'll send a hawk back to the village to request a water purification team." They all took off their masks.

Sakura nodded. "You do that, afterwards go with Naruto to the water supply and turn it off so people can't be poisoned further and then meet up back with me, whoever did this might try and attack me to prevent the villagers being healed."

"Alright lets go Naruto."

They ran off to the water supply, but this took a while to find because the villagers either didn't know where it was or were to sick to talk. When they finally got there they were stumped.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to know how to turn this thing off would you."

"There should be a lever that regulates how much water can be released into these pipes, you search to the left and I'll search to the right."

On Sasuke's end there was nothing, just a labyrinth of pipes going everywhere and anywhere.

"Found it." He heard the blonde shout from a distance.

"Okay turn it off."

"Arghhhh, I can't the lever wont move."

"Alright I'll come take a look at it." He said, making his way towards Naruto.

"Stupid thing." Naruto started bashing the lever repeatedly with his hand...until he broke it. "Ahhhh its going all over me!"

"Keep your mouth shut idiot, if any of that water goes in your mouth you'll end up in the hospital!"

"Sasuke relax, the villagers had to drink a tonne of the stuff to end up they way they are." Naruto looked to his right where Sasuke was now standing. "What do we do?"

Sasuke stood there for a few seconds thinking. "Lets try this." Sasuke formed his lightning chakra into a long blade and aimed it at the water tank, there was a feint sound of metal being penetrated before the tank exploded from the reaction between the lightning, water and whatever chemical the attackers put into the water supply; before they knew it they were both drenched in the substance. It took them a while for them to come to terms with what just happened, they both just sat in the giant mess they had made with blank expressions on their faces.

"Oops." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto was scratching his head "How are we going to explain this to Sakura." The blonde whined.

Sakura was busy ridding the villagers of the poison, she was making good progress, but she was a long way from completion. Unfortunately she was too late for some of them, the poison had already taken their life as they coughed up more blood than was has humanly possible to survive. This was a side effect no doubt, the attackers wanted their victims alive so they could be kidnapped. While she was treating the villagers she noticed something unusual that reminded her of something she saw in the medical books when she was a medic in training, she would confirm it with Tsunade when she got back to the village.

Naruto and Sasuke had arrived back to Sakura to tell her what happened, they took their time as they thought about what they were going to tell the team leader.

"The water supply has been cut off." Sasuke spoke with a nervous smile on his face.

Sakura didn't bother to look up at them as she was busy treating a villager. "Good, now gather all the villagers into the main hall, it will make them easier to treat and protect in the event of an attack."

"Right, we'll be right on it." Sasuke said with enthusiasm, trying to drag Naruto along with him, but his companion remained firm.

"No, wait Sasuke we gotta tell her."

"Tell me what?" She demanded in annoyance.

"We kinda...blew up the water supply." As Naruto confessed to Sakura, Sasuke put his hand over his face to try and shield himself from the situation at hand. "You did what?" Sakura still didn't turn to face them, she remained focused on the patient in front of her, but they could detect the anger in her voice, it wasn't violent, just gently simmering ready to explode at any moment. "Can't you clowns do anything right!" She screamed, but she regained he composure when she noticed the adverse effect it was having on the patient. "Just go." She spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Sakura." Naruto called out faintly, even the patient could hear how disappointed he was in himself.

"Now!" She raised her voice again, hoping to get them out of her sight.

Naruto and Sasuke started gathering the villagers in the hall, it was a long task because some of them were in their homes so they had to fetch them out one by one. During the task the two of them didn't speak other than when the mission was concerned, they were too dejected to do anything else. By the time they were finished it was night and they sat outside the main hall, protecting the villagers in case it was attacked.

"Later, I'm going to tell Sakura that it was all my fault that the the water tank was destroyed, I was the one who technically blew it up."

"You can't do that, besides if I wasn't screwing around with the lever none of this would have happened." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Still Sakura already hates me, I don't want her hating you too." His voice had a more serious tone than Naruto was accustomed to lately.

Naruto contemplated Sasuke's words so he could respond in a way he thought meaningful. "Don't worry, she could never truly hate either of us." He put his arms on Sasuke's shoulder briefly to reassure him.

A cheeky grin appeared on Sasuke's face. "So speaking off Sakura, you still haven't told me how Hinata found out about it, or why you even fucked her in the first place."

"Right... so, I mean you know I've always liked Sakura and well, I was on a mission with Sakura and Hinata, actually we had just finished it, so we had some celebratory drinks at the inn afterwards in Sakura's room. Hinata was tired so she didn't stay long, so it was just me and Sakura. Well I was a little bummed about how slow things were going with Hinata and Sakura's had a crush on me for a while now..."

"Sakura has a crush on you?" Sasuke asked surprised.

Naruto smiled. "You haven't noticed?"

"No, I haven't, is there anyone else I don't know about?" Sasuke asked excited.

"Back to the story, in short we were both horny, we didn't actually have sex she just sucked me off and Hinata barged in while I finished around her mouth."

"Ouch." Sasuke cringed.

"Yeah I still remember Hinata's words 'Do you have any night cream', it was pretty fitting given the situation." Naruto recalled.

"That's hilarious, did she say anything as she left? He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this so much as it was his friends that were concened, but he couldn't help it.

"Just a quiet wince and 'I'm sorry.' That was supposed to be my line!" They both laughed.

"Alright its going to be a long night, lets take it in turns to keep watch, you sleep, I'll wake you up in four hours." Sasuke suggested.

"Okay but if you hear me screaming from inside the hall, its probably not the enemy but Sakura, murdering me in my sleep." The tired blonde yawned out.

Now that he was alone Sasuke was bored. He half hoped that the enemy would attack, at least it would give him something to do, Naruto had only been gone an hour so he still had three more hours of watch before he would be relieved. He was casually throwing stones into the air out of boredom.

"Ouch, that hurt." A familiar voice called out.

Sasuke rose to his feet on guard, a hooded woman in a black cloak stepped out of the dark night void, Sasuke immediately noticed pink hair flow out of the hood of her cloak.

"Sakura is that you?"

"No, honey, I'm another pink haired medical ninja who has been your teammate with a school girl crush on you." The woman giggled.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" He asked walking towards her.

"That can wait, but first..." Karin leaned in and kissed him. "I'm doing the masters bidding, you know how it is, he needs new bodies for his experiments, although in this case it seems that you put a stop to it, your medic ninja has healed all the villagers, and you did great job with the water supply." She poked at him playfully.

Sasuke shook his head. "I should have known you guys were behind it, but why pick a village so close to Konoha, you must have known that we would would come to its aid?"

Karin laughed."Isn't that obvious, I missed you, I wanted to see you, we've been apart for two months and seeing as we're all alone now, assuming Jugo and Suigetsu aren't peaking, shall we? Karin started taking off her robe.

"Stop, we can't do this here." Sasuke started re-clothing her, much to Karin's displeasure. "Look, I couldn't see you before, but now I'm off probation we can do this some other time."

"You promise?" Karin pouted.

"I promise." He gave her a conciliatory kiss, "and refrain from doing this kind of stuff in the land of fire."

"Fine." Karin groaned, turning around and disappearing off into the night.

Sasuke exhaled deeply, staring off into space.

"Who were you talking to?"

Sakura's words made Sasuke jump. "No one, just myself." He said turning around to face her.

"I said this to Naruto and I'm saying it to you too..."

Sasuke was scared, thinking that Sakura was really going to lay into him about the water tank.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted, mistakes happen, especially when your given a task you have no idea of how to complete; they don't exactly teach you how to disable a faulty water tank in the academy."

"No I guess they don't."

"In the end you did what mattered, you stopped the villagers being poisoned any further, good work." She smiled.

Sasuke was unsure how to react especially given the situation, Sakura was being nice, all he knew was that it made him feel happy. "How are things going on in there?"

"I'll be done in a few more hours, then in the morning after we'll leave after the water purification team has arrived and been briefed on the new developments."

"The new developments...oh you mean how we blew it up and that we need engineers not purifiers." Sasuke joked.

Sakura was trying not to laugh, it was a serious situation. "Yeah, that, well I just came out to tell you that...I'm going back inside to finish off the rest of the patients." She gave a meek smile before heading back inside.

While Sasuke felt good that Sakura had been a bit nicer to him, he was also feeling guilty as he knew who was causing all of this and he was unwilling to tell her who was responsible. The leaf village was his home now, but after he found out the truth about Itachi, team hawk had become like family, even Orochimaru had helped him implant Itachi's sharingan into his eyes and Karin forgave him for the Danzo and Sakura situations, becoming his first girlfriend. Sasuke was torn, the only consolation was that he was going to be able to get some sleep soon.

The following morning Sasuke was woken by Naruto. "Wakey wakey." The blonde was shaking him out of his slumber.

Sasuke was still sleepy, he opened his eyes to see that all of the villagers had left the hall.

"Its time for us to go, our work here is done!" Naruto cheered.

"What about the water purification people?"

"They're still here, disposing of the hazardous water, the sooner we get back, the sooner we can have the engineers sent out."

Sasuke started shaking his head. "This is all my fault."

Naruto corrected him."Well its my fault just as much as its yours."

"No, trust me Naruto, its not." He avoided eye contact, it made his secret easier to deal with.

"Naruto, Sasuke lets go!" Sakura called out from the distance.

At least when he got back he could put this situation behind him, for now. He dreaded thinking about situation where he would have to choose.

* * *

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

They had arrived back at the leaf village, Sasuke was just glad to have put the mission behind him, even if it was only for a brief while.

"We have to report to Kakashi sensei about the mission." Sakura announced.

It was one more obstacle that was tethering him towards this debacle, this mission was frustrating him to no end.

"Sakura, how are we going to explain to him what happened to the water tank?" Naruto asked.

"He already knows you idiot, us reporting to him is just a formality of ending the mission." Sakura screamed.

The sound of Sakura's voice screeching was painful, but he knew that in a few minutes this could all be behind him.

Team 7 continued their fast pace through the streets of Konoha, Naruto disliked this because it decreased the length of the mission but Sasuke and Sakura both had things that needed to be done.

"Kakashi sensei the mission is complete." Sakura addressed the Hokage.

Shikamaru scoffed at the way members of team 7 addressed the Hokage, he was no longer a mere sensei, but it never seemed to bother his boss.

"Its a shame that the water tank is broken, this will cost both Konoha and Takaharu. "Kakahsi stared at both Naruto and Sasuke. "But at least most of the villagers have been healed, the village will devote extra effort to assure that these attackers are apprehended. You are all dismissed."

Sasuke winced at the idea of the village trying to apprehend his friends, nevertheless their position was understandable. Sasuke would go and see Ino, Sakura would seek advice from Tsunade about what she had discovered from the mission and Naruto would continue to avoid Hinata.

Sasuke felt like just going back to his apartment, however Ino asked him to visit her after the mission was over so he obliged, begrudgingly knocking on her door.

Knock knock.

"Sasuke, your back, that's quick, I was expecting your mission to last for like a week." Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, in the end it didn't take that long." He said, hiding the complexity of the situation.

"Well come in, come in." Ino was just excited to see her boyfriend back.

Sasuke walked through the door, although he looked completely lost.

" I hope things between you and Sakura have improved over the mission?"

" We're great." Sasuke managed to spill out before going towards her liquor collection.

Ino went straight towards him and prevented him from pouring anything, putting an arm over the glass he was planning on using. "What happened sweetie, was Sakura mean to you again?"

"No, she was a professional, things just spiralled out of control." Sasuke said ashamed, while annoyed he couldn't have a drink, at least he hoped he could sleep, he made his way towards Ino's bed.

"That's good because I was hoping that we could go to a party tomorrow, we planned to do it the day after you guys came back as aside from the kidnappings things have been pretty slow in the village recently." She said, following Sasuke.

Sasuke's head went into overdrive as his head hit Ino's bed. "A party, great I can't wait."

Ino could sense the sarcasm, so she pulled one of the pillows from under him and then hit Sasuke around the head with it watching his annoyance. "It's going to be held at Sakura's place seeing how large it is, is that okay with you?" She was imposing, standing right over the Uchiha, restricting his view of anything else.

"Do I have any choice." Sasuke knew how futile the question was.

"Of course you do." Ino spoke in the most loving way possible falling on top of Sasuke.

He knew what this meant. "Fine." Sasuke said in a mini strop.

"Your the best Sasuke!" Ino let out, cuddling Sasuke even tighter.

"Why am I always the last person to hear about these things." He mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile Sakura had rushed off to Tsunade to show the sample she had from the site.

"Lady Tsunade, do you recognise this?" She asked hopefully.

Tsunade examined the sample carefully, it was clear to her what she had in front of her, she just

wanted to make sure it was so, she didn't want it to be so. "Yes, no doubt it is from Orochimaru, I guess he was behind these attacks."

"I figured, Its an awfully strong coincidence that when Sasuke arrived back these attacks started happening."

"You think he's connected to these attacks?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"How could I not, he's a traitor, and now we have the proof, he's obviously going to betray us sooner or later." Sakura snorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Sakura, a man's motives can be complex, just keep an eye on him would you." Tsunade said winking.

It had annoyed Sakura that her teacher could always be so confident, nevertheless she knew it didn't really effect her. "Fine, but once I find out the truth I assume the council will have him crucified." She said while storming out of Tsunade's office.

Elsewhere Naruto was pissed that the mission had ended so quickly, he anticipated that the mission would last for at least a week, he was so disappointed that it only went on for one night, now not only was he unable to fully restore the bonds of team 7, but he might have to face his less than ideal situation with Hinata. After he debriefed the Hokage he was hoping that he would be able to make it home with out having to deal with the stupid drama he was facing with Hinata, he knew about the party tomorrow, but he had hoped he wouldn't have to address anything with Hinata until then, unfortunately that wouldn't be the case, she would ambush him as he left the Hokage tower.

"Hey Naruto your back."

This was getting so frustrating for him, she was not accepting of being his girlfriend, yet she kept pestering him as his friend, it was going nowhere, he wanted nothing to do with this. "Yep, gotta get some rest before the party tomorrow, see you then." He dashed off as fast as possible to his apartment.

"Naruto." Hinata muttered defeated.

It seemed that none of team 7 was having a good time post the mission,Sasuke spent most of the next day in bed and he still didn't want to get up, despite the mission not being very taxing. Ino wouldn't let him stay there though, it was party time.

" I hope Sakura has a big comfy bed that I can lie in." Sasuke moaned.

"If you end up in Sakura's bed, you'll be fucking her with a wooden cock." His girlfriend responded.

"I didn't say anything about anything like that, I'm just tired." Sasuke yawned.

"If your still tired at the end of the day you can lie down in my bed." Ino stated pridefully.

"Great, don't tell me you've lost someone to Sakura too." He said rolling his eyes.

"Why would you say something like that, me and Sakura are best friends!" Ino vented.

"Well after the Naruto Hinata debacle and the way you reacted to me saying I'll sleep in Sakura's bed seemed pretty revealing."

"No, its just I don't want to lose you, I'm pretty protective of my men and I know Sakura can be quite alluring."

They had arrived at Sakura's place, it was massive, Sasuke was pretty taken aback, usually buildings like this was reserved for the great clans such as the Uchiha or the Hyuga, yet Sakura was in possession of such a marvel. Sasuke went to knock on her door but Ino stopped him her hand was blocking the piece of wood Sasuke was about to place his hand on.

Continuing their previous conversation "I trust, both you and Sakura." Ino was staring into his eyes intensely, it was unnerving Sasuke.

He laughed. "Don't worry Sakura hates me, nothing could ever happen between the two of us."

Ino removed her hand out of his way and allowed her boyfriend to knock her way, however she wasn't entirely unnerved, deep down she knew her best friend didn't really hate him, regardless of the stories she told herself.

Sakura answered the door. "You two are finally here, well come in."

Ino was a bit confused about the frosty welcome, but she assumed it was just some lingering bitterness towards Sasuke and they both walked through the door. Ino was used to what was inside but for Sasuke it was complete surprise, the interior was so luxurious, perhaps even more so than what he could see from the outside.

"You have a nice place Sakura." Sasuke stated in slight bewilderment, he tried not to let his feelings get the best of him.

"Thanks." Sakura replied coldly.

They were obviously late to the party, everyone was already here, guzzling drinks like no tomorrow. Sasuke hated these kinds of situations, even with his mellowing of character. There were plenty of people he didn't like here, notably Shikamaru and Choji, his fake friends, he wanted to leave the moment he walked in.

"Help yourself to drinks." Sakura offered, while going off to talk to that guy who replaced him briefly on team 7, they seemed pretty familiar with each other.

Sasuke removed the thought from his mind and took Sakura up on his offer grabbing a bottle of whiskey and pouring two glasses. "Do you want one?" He asked Ino.

"Sure."

Sasuke downed the first glass and poured a second glass. Ino shook her head, at the rate Sasuke was drinking she may not be getting any tonight, she might have to take Sakura up on her offer about getting something from the hospital for Sasuke.

"Hey guys you made it." Naruto called out.

Ino's face was angry. "I'm not a guy Naruto." She snapped back.

Sasuke smirked. "Have you talked to Hinata yet?" Knowing the answer he smugly sipped his drink.

This set Naruto off, he went on a long loud rant. "This is so stupid I don't know what this girls problem is, its obviously not about what happened with Sakura, she's just a coward who's afraid to be intimate, she'd remain a virgin for life if her father wasn't there to one day command her to fuck some spoilt nobleman for the good of the clan!"

"Hey Naruto don't talk about Hinata like that, she's our friend!" Ino protested.

"I understand your frustration Naruto, I'll go talk to her and see if I can persuade her."

"Really?" Naruto looked at Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke nodded is head. "Right after I've finished this drink."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped down the rest of the drink. "Your welcome." He then went off to find Hinata.

This left Naruto standing with Ino alone. "If you hurt Hinata, me and Sakura will kick your ass!"

Naruto let out small whelp.

On Sasuke's end his search for Hinata led him to find her sitting on a sofa with Kiba and Shino, he knew this was not going to be good, he thought about turning back, but he'd promised Naruto he he'd help him and to use his friends own words, he wouldn't go back on his word.

"Enjoying the party Hinata?"

Kiba spoke instead. "Hey Sasuke, I gotta hand it to you, you must have big balls to have come to this party, with you know everyone here hating you except for your girlfriend, Naruto and for some reason Hinata here."

While its true that most people hated him, he could tell that there was more than the usual disdain for him in Kiba's words, everyone else usually kept it to themselves, it looked like Naruto had a rival for Hinata. "Yes I do Kiba, and unlike you I intend to use them after this party is over." He smirked.

Kiba growled in frustration. "Uchiha, wipe that cheap smile off your face!"

Hinata laughed. "Yes Sasuke this party is getting quite interesting."

"Lets talk away from Kiba." He grabbed her arm and started dragging the surprised Hyuga away from prying eyes and ears.

"Hey you can't just ignore us!" Kiba shouted.

"At least Sasuke acknowledged your presence, he didn't even look at me." Shino complained.

Sasuke and Hinata's journey ended up in the kitchen where a unopened bottle of sake laid on the counter, a welcome addition to Sasuke's drinking arsenal. "Do you want some?" He asked looking in some cupboards for glasses.

"Alright."

Just the answer he wanted to hear, he started gleefully pouring and handed Hinata her glass. "This seems like your kind of drink, its befitting of a Hyuga heiress." They clinked glasses but only Sasuke took a sip she just stood there blankly.

Sasuke was puzzled. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Oh, right." Hinata dutifully drank. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Just why you and Naruto are only friends?"

"That's...complicated." This was a conversation that she didn't want to have, but it was inevitable that it would happen eventually.

"I see, does it have anything to with a certain man?" Sasuke felt she looked awfully happy when he spoke to her earlier on the sofa and she was trying to hold it in around him.

She nodded.

He winced a little. "I knew it, there was something going one with you and Kiba, this is going to be tough news to break to Naruto."

"No, it has nothing to do with Kiba." She was quick to correct him, the mere concept of it was ludicrous to her.

Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds. "Shino?" He asked, the expression on his face revealed that it was a silly question that didn't really require answering.

"Its about my father."

"Everything is always about your father, can't you just forget about him and do what you want?" His voice was half anger and half plain old pity.

"Its not that simple, he no longer wants me to have anything to do with him and instead wants me to... marry you." She took an extra long swig of sake after those last words.

"You're joking right." Sasuke scoffed.

"Sorry I'm not, and also he sort of wants you to come to dinner with us in the near future so he can get to know you better."

"This situation is so silly." He chuckled, noticing his glass was empty and reached for the sake bottle.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so bitter it almost sounded like he was in pain.

"So what are you going to do, I mean you can't marry me because I'm taken." He said pouring his drink.

"I know that, but aside from my father things, are more complicated than that." Hinata started to blush bright red.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

Sakura and Sai walked into the kitchen. "Sasuke, you've met Sai haven't you?" Hinata exhaled at their intrusion.

"Yeah, I believe, I put him in a genjutsu and then electrocuted him, sorry about that." He offered his hand in a mix of apology and a formal introduction.

Sai shook is hand smiling."No need to apologize, actually you have my gratitude for killing Danzo."

"You should see Sai's paintings Sasuke, what he can do paintbrush is incredible." Hinata pointed out.

"And he's just as good with his tongue as well." Sakura added.

Sai just stood there smiling as if Sakura didn't say anything, but Sasuke and Hinata felt pretty awkward.

"Well Hinata, its about time that you break Naruto the bad news." Sasuke made it sound like someone had died.

"Really Hinata, we might as well call the Hyuga compound the Hyuga monastery, Naruto deserves better than this." Sakura grumbled.

Hinata sighed and walked out of the kitchen followed by everyone to where Naruto was standing, still next to Ino. This was going to be even more difficult with an audience, especially given who this audience was.

"Naruto..." She said his name as weak as possible and avoided eye contact, choosing to look at floor instead.

"Hinata, do you have something to tell me?" He looked hopeful despite Hinata's trembling voice and weak demeanour.

"I'm sorry, but I think we should just remain friends." She did an apologetic bow, hoping for some kind of forgiveness.

Naruto grabbed her head and turned it towards him so he could get a good look at her face. "Is this about your father, because I'm sure we can work something out."

"No, it's not about that." Her eyes were closed and her head was shaking frantically.

"Then what is it?" He sounded afraid.

Hinata paused for about 10 seconds, she didn't want to answer, not like this with everyone watching, but Naruto's pleading eyes demanded an answer and she thought she owed him the truth. "I'm...I'm in love with someone else!"

The whole room gasped in shock, Naruto looked incredibly hurt, his blue eyes lost its usual energy and turned to sadness. "I see." Naruto stood there for a while broken, before continuing with further words. "If you don't mind me asking...who is this person?"

"Is it me Hinata!" Kiba drunkenly shouted from his front row seat on Sakura's couch.

The comment warranted nothing more than punch from Shino sitting next to him.

"Hinata who is it?" He continued to press her anxiously."

"Its...its...Sasuke." She stuttered out.

"What." Naruto gasped.

"I'm in love with Sasuke!" This time louder so the whole room could hear.

The room was silent, except for the sound of Choji frantically crunching on potato chips, kicking back on one of the sofa's like he was at the movies.

Sasuke wasn't expecting to hear this, he tried to pretend he never heard what she said, trying to sip his drink with total disregard for the situation at hand, but the look of disgust on Ino's face, the disappointment on Naruto's and the shock on all of the other spectators made this impossible.

Nobody wanted to speak, even Kiba kept his mouth shut on the sidelines, there was an uncomfortable silence for half a minute before Ino spoke. "Hinata why would you say something like that, Sasuke's mine and in front of all these people breaking Naruto's heart what's wrong with you!" Her words were more of sadness than anger.

"Calm down Ino, this has to all be Sasuke's fault, he's just trying to befriend everyone because it will make it is easier for him to betray the village, he was obviously training Hinata to seduce her and get the Hyuga clan on his side, and you for the Yamanaka clan."

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura!" Ino screamed at her best friend.

"The poison found in all of the captured villagers came from Orochimaru and I'm sure its just coincidence this happened right around the time Sasuke came back."

"So what that suddenly makes him guilty, you're just jealous that Sasuke never liked you and he now he likes me!"

"Get over yourself, you can't really believe that he really has feelings for you, his so far off the old Sasuke, its clearly fake, you can't really believe he came back just to screw around, he's got you and Hinata brainwashed!" Her demeanor was aggressive, she spat out the words like she was reprimanding one of her medical trainees.

At this point Ino was in tears. "Sakura!" She sniffled out.

"Enough." Naruto spoke, his voice was quiet, but he had everyone's attention. "You should have more trust in your teammates Sakura, haven't you learned anything from Kakashi sensei."

"Come on Sasuke we're leaving." She sniffled, taking her boyfriend by the arm and storming out the house.

Sasuke wasn't sure who should be comforting who, he was completely overwhelmed by what had happened and how qucikly things had escalated, he hadn't even had a chance to say anything to Naruto and Hinata, but Ino had taken things particularly badly, he had never seen her like this before, she sobbing all the way back home. Sasuke on the other hand was running on adrenaline and he didn't want to leave things at the party the way things ended. He wanted to go back, but at this point either Naruto or Hinata, probably both would have left.

They stumbled through Ino's front door and Sasuke led them onto the bed, where they flopped down Ino resting on Sasuke's chest as he held her gently.

"Why would Sakura say all of those things, why did she have to be so mean." She cried, a flurry of tears continuously trickled down down her cheeks onto to his clothes.

Sasuke didn't know the answer to that, but he knew he had to be more careful with the Karin situation, Sakura was more suspicious of him than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke 'only' slept 7 hours that night, he was slightly restless, there was many things he needed to put right. He slowly arose from the bed, nudging Ino hard enough to wake her up.

"Sasuke." She called out.

Sasuke sighed inaudibly, ignored her, and walked into the shower dragging his clothes with him. It would give him a little alone time for him to think about what he was going to do.

When he stepped out he was greeted by a very sleepy and sad looking Ino. "Sasuke what are we going to do, about everything?"

"I'll take care of it." He said while walking out the room and towards the front door, much to his dissatisfaction Ino followed him.

"How?" She asked weakly, trying to grab him so he wouldn't leave.

"Enough!" Sasuke raised his voice and hit her arm away violently.

Ino winced at Sasuke's sudden reaction and her eyes started watering. "Sasuke..." She was barely able to say his name.

Sasuke looked at her and felt badly about what he just done, he didn't mean to snap, but he was eager to get things done so all he managed was "sorry," before walking out the door.

First things first, he was going to give Sakura a piece of his mind for being mean to Ino and himself at the party, enough was enough. He had gotten up before the start of her shift at the hospital, she would probably be just be doing prep work so there would be no way for her to avoid him.

Sasuke marched into the hospital a little angrier than usual, some of the old Sasuke was beginning to come back to him as evidenced by earlier with Ino, if Sakura wanted to see him be mean, she had got her wish. There was one problem, Sasuke had no idea where in the hospital Sakura would be, he looked around various places for while, but it was not like she would be standing around in the corridor. He was about to ask at one of the desks if anyone could point him in the right direction, he hated doing that but then he heard a familiar voice was calling him.

"Sasuke."

He turned around to see Tsunade looking at him smugly.

"Hi." Sasuke replied unenthusiastically.

"Don't be like that, I heard all about what happened at the party from Sakura." Tsunade had a teasing smirk which was infuriating him.

"Yeah, she's a cunt, can you tell me where she is, I'm about to lay into her."

"Watch your language, Sakura is like a daughter to me." Tsunade reprimanded. "She's in her office, upstairs, the one marked Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, that would make sense." Sasuke replied, feeling like an idiot.

"So, do you have feelings for the Hyuga woman too, or maybe someone else?" Tsunade teased.

"Ino is my girlfriend." Sasuke plainly replied.

"Oh, but you know there are more experienced women out there, Ino is practically a nun, compared to...others." Tsunade said suggestively.

Sasuke wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or her student, not that it really mattered. "I think I'll be fine." Sasuke shrugged her off before leaving to find Sakura. It was a lie, seeing Tsuande's breasts bulge when he leaned against the wall was starting to give him ideas, he was going to contact Karin later for that 'visit' that was long overdue.

He arrived at Sakura's office and burst in, without knocking.

"Sasuke you can't just do this." Sakura protested.

"What the hell did you think you were playing at, accusing me in front of all those people!" Sasuke shouted.

"I think your a traitor!" She fired back.

Sasuke in rage activated his sharingan.

"Go, on do it, put me in a genjutsu, prove me right.." She egged him on.

Sasuke calmed himself down and his eyes reverted to normal. "What do I have to do to prove myself to you, its like you have it out for me." Sasuke turned his back to her briefly in frustration.

"Because you knocked me out and abandoned me. Team 7 was like a family to me and you just left it, how can I let that go!" Sakura said emotionally tears was coming out of her eyes, just like earlier with Ino.

It felt like deja vu to Sasuke, it made him pause for a moment. "I'm here now Sakura, and I'm willing to be your friend, if you'd let me. I honestly don't know what else to say, your blind hatred towards me is seeing things that aren't there." Sasuke shook his head before glancing at her pale face and walking out of the office, he hoped some of that had got through to her.

Now to more pressing concerns he had needs, needs that Ino hadn't fulfilled, last night. It was time to contact Karin, he opened up a window in the hospital and summoned his hawk to deliver a message. _I'll meet you at the North entrance an 8pm_ _ **.**_ Just sending it was making Sasuke excited.

Next for Sasuke was to go see if things were alright with Naruto, he arrived at Naruto's door and knocked firmly.

Naruto answered. "Oh, Sasuke, what do you want?" Naruto asked, slightly frustrated.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay that's all." Sasuke replied defensively.

"Oh, the woman I loved confessed her love for you in front of all those people, yeah I feel fine." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Knock it off will you, Hinata barely knows me, it will all blow over, trust me." Sasuke knew that this was a lie, feelings for him didn't just blow over.

"Sure, Sakura's crush has just blown over, as well as Ino's, you can just snap your fingers and get any woman you want, I bet even Tsuande has the hots for you." Naruto said defeated.

Sasuke was about to speak but he couldn't deny any of the points Naruto just made. He had to think for a while. "Come one, you're not going to give up that easily, giving up is not in your nature is it." Sasuke fed him false hope.

"Errrm, I guess not...you're right Sasuke Hinata could still have feelings for me!" Naruto said motivated.

Just a few seconds later by coincidence, the girl in question arrived outside Naruto's door standing sheepishly behind Sasuke with a scroll in her hand.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out, still pumped.

Sasuke turned around and smiled at the young Hyuga. "I'll leave you guys to it." He went to move past her but he found her blocking his path.

"Ss...sasuke my father has asked me to deliver this to you." She held out the scroll ready for his perusal.

Sasuke slightly surprised and slightly worried took the scroll and read it aloud.

" _Lord Hiashi Hyuga respectfully requests the presence of Sasuke Uchiha at the Hyuga compound for evening meal at 6pm."_

"His humble servant shall oblige" Sasuke chuckled, Naruto and Hinata both followed suit lightening the mood. "I'll see you at dinner." Sasuke said casually handing the scroll back to Hinata and walking out the door. He'd have to find out later what they talked about.

Now it was time to head back to his apartment and rest before his meeting with Hiashi in the evening.

Sasuke's sleep was good, he passed out like a baby, forgetting about his troubles with Ino, Sakura and Hinata. It was time for dinner with the Hyuga's, he didn't want to impress him too much because he doesn't want to marry Hinata, but he can't afford to him offend him either.

Sasuke knocked on the door of the Hyuga compound, to his delight it was Hinata who answered the door. "Hey Sasuke, I'm glad you came." Hinata said smiling.

Sasuke was a little taken aback, she looked beautiful. "Yeah, I'm excited."

"Great, come on in." She directed him toward the large table set, with a large selection of food, her father was waiting with his seat set at the end of the table.

"Sasuke thanks for coming." The Hyuga lord said delighted.

"Of course lord Hiashi, how could I not after all that you've done for me." Sasuke said with false humility

"Its just Hiashi, and please sit." Hiashi directed Sasuke to his seat.

Sasuke obliged, he took his seat intrigued about what would follow.

"Hinata pour the wine." Hiashi directed to his daughter.

"Yes father." She did as was told, of course the Hyuga used only the finest quality.

Sasuke loved any kind of alcohol, he couldn't help but dive in and drink. It tasted so good, Hiashi could see that from the expression on his face and drank also.

"Now Sasuke, let us discuss business. I would love to give my daughter to you, to cement the bonds between our clans." Hiashi said passionately.

Sasuke paused for a moment, looking at Hinata's beautiful face who looked conflicted, almost happy that she had a chance to marry Sasuke, but sad that it would occur during such circumstances, especially knowing that he was with one of her closest friends in Ino.

Sasuke didn't even know where he was going with this. "It sounds appealing lord Hiashi, but I'm afraid I'm already with a woman." He said while helping himself to the assortment of meat on the table, of course he was going to ignore the vegetables.

Hiashi smiled. "Yes, you are, but is she going to provide what my clan can, along with it's other benefits." He said looking at Hinata, implying something that a father should never imply with regards to his daughter yet always did in these situations.

Hinata blushed, grabbing Sasuke's attention, he didn't really see Hinata in that way, but he was starting to get his point, especially looking at her as the sun was setting. "You are persuasive Hiashi." Sasuke laughed, not saying anything more, just helping himself to meat and pouring himself more wine.

"That is good to hear." The elder Hyuga said smiling.

Sasuke barely acknowledged him while digging into his meal, he was wondering where the Hyuga got such choice cuts.

At the end of the meeting Sasuke was fulfilled he had helped himself to more than his fair share of meat and wine. "Hiashi, you don't mind if I spend a moment with your daughter." He said almost arrogantly, the wine was going to his head.

"Be my guest Sasuke." Hiashi replied.

Sasuke directed her to one of the rooms, he had no idea which room it was, but it had a bed and that was good enough for him. "Hinata" he called out.

"Sasuke." She she said in response.

Feeling the wine within him he started kissing her.

"Sasuke." She repeated again, pulling herself away, it wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gesture but she knew it was betraying Ino. "What are you doing... we can't." Hinata resolved that nothing would happen tonight.

"I know you want me Hinata." Sasuke persisted.

"Not like this... let go of me." She resisted.

Sasuke began to come to his senses. "You're right we shouldn't." While he knew that this was the right thing to do, he couldn't help but feel disappointed, while he liked Ino, there was just something alluring about Hinata, that high born beauty with the pale face and heaving bosom, he resisted, using the thought of his later visit with Karin as motivation.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I don't know what came over me." Sasuke said disgusted with himself.

"Sasuke, do you even have feelings for me, or were you using this situation just to get a quick fix?" Hinata asked upset.

Sasuke didn't know the answer to that, but he answered as truthfully as he could. "I like you Hinata, I like being around you, more than I thought I would."

"Sasuke, you are with Ino, no matter what my feelings are, no matter what is best for the clan, I would never betray my friend." Hinata said shaking her head in disappointment and then walking out.

Sasuke followed her, come to think of it Sasuke didn't even know if he even liked Ino at all, she was the first woman to show him any attention since returning to the leaf and he just took it. If he was being honest with himself he would have to admit that he preferred Hinata and if he really wanted to, he could force Hinata's hand through marriage. But Ino was good to have around to, if only he could find a way to have his cake and eat it too...

Sasuke returned to the table, to continue his small talk with Hiashi with Hinata present, he made no indications of his intentions to Hiashi, mostly because he wasn't sure of what they were.

It took all his willpower to leave the Hyuga compound with nothing that night. Nevertheless it was time to meet Karin, which he nearly blew off.

Sasuke hurried towards the North gate where the sound Ninja had somehow slipped past the guards as he knew she would.

"Its about time you arrived Sasuke!" Karin shouted.

"Keep your voice down." He placed his hands on her lips. "Just you being here is a big enough risk." He reminded.

"You're right, you're right, lets just head back to your place." She suggested.

Sasuke approved leading her by the hand efficiently to his apartment, after all the North gate was the closest to where he lived, he chose this meeting spot for good reason.

After he arrived he gave off a sigh of relief, knowing that so far this encounter had gone off without a hitch.

"I'm so glad you've finally invited me here Sasuke, lord Orochimaru has..." Her sentence was interrupted by Sasuke's kiss, he pulled her in firmly, almost like a man possessed.

Sasuke took a breather. "I didn't invite you here to talk about Orochimaru."

Sasuke was getting no complaints from Karin, she was enjoying it just as much as him, savouring every taste, she just didn't expect it to come so swiftly. Sasuke wasted no time pulling her onto the bed, ripping off her clothes like he was an addict desperate to get his fix; as Ino had so venomously denied it last night in order to cry about her problems. Sasuke wasn't messing with a little girl, tonight, he was with a woman, he tasted her breasts, it was just like how he remembered them, they both moaned out passionately from the reconnection.

"Sasuke, this isn't enough, I want more Karin screamed, out in pleasure."

Sasuke nearly choked himself on her breast laughing.

He want down further laughing amongst a more sensitive region. While he had eaten a lot at the Hyuga banquet he was still hungry, and he had a feast right in front of him. Sasuke went straight into action, Karin squealed as Sasuke made contact it only made Sasuke more motivated. he doubled his effort, his new feasts juices were calling out to him. The taste was of pure unadulterated happiness, he sucked it all up as if it was his last meal. He did the alphabet in honor of the great banquet presented to him, he thought briefly of Hinata and what he planned on doing to her. The though was enough to give Karin a chance to reverse their situations.

Sasuke was pushed on his back, he was still fully clothed, a situation Karin planned on changing, she too was hungry. She ripped off all his clothes, unimpeded by Sasuke who gasped in pleasure as Karin stumbled upon his member stiff with excitement. She began upon her meal, taking it all inside her mouth, sucking upon it as if it was like a lollipop she had as a child, she read his facial expression as a reason to continue all the more passionately, wet slurping sounds consumed her in a incredibly focused trance knowing both of them were getting off.

Sasuke couldn't hide his enjoyment, no mask could hide his pleasure he moaned out, expecting a fervent release. Karin continued to tease him into happiness but, she wasn't planning on letting him go just there. She directed him to her favourite position.

Sasuke was now facing her rear end, he couldn't help but smile. "You know me to well Karin." He placed himself within her and thrusted, continuously to both of their delight, he blasted her time and again, he had waited so long for this, almost to the point Sasuke was regretting leaving the sound village, nevertheless he finished in spectacular fashion, in a zigzag pattern that dribbled across her backside, moaning in relief.

"That's great, now you have to leave." Sasuke said, while breathing heavily.

"What!" Karin exclaimed.

"Someone could catch us at any moment." Sasuke replied.

"Fine, but next time we're doing more then sex." Karin said storming out the door.

Sasuke breathed heavily, starting to come down from the high he just experienced. He laid ther for a couple of minutes, until there was a knock on his door.

Sasuke got up out of his bed, and got dressed in order to look presentable to whoever was disturbing him, when opened the door he saw Ino... she was sobbing in tears.

If she saw Karin leaving she could suspect he had been cheating, or worse that he was a traitor.

"Ino what's wrong...?"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I originally uploaded chapter 7 months ago but I removed it within a few hours due to not being satisfied how it turned out. I've finally got round to reworking it, I hope you enjoyed it :)_


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you treated me like that, with everything that has been going on." Ino sobbed in the door way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sasuke gently pulled her inside and wrapped her around his arms; he could feel his muscles relax in relief now that he knew Ino saw nothing.

"Don't ever do that again." Ino pinched his arm.

"Ah, ahh ahh." I wont I promise." Sasuke said playfully.

Ino let go of him. "So what are we going to do about everything."

"What is there to do?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I mean I got into a massive fight with one of my best friends and the other confessed their love for my boyfriend right in front of everyone."

"Don't let me get in the way of your relationships, just agree to disagree with Sakura, and Hinata was practically forced to admit something with they way Naruto was pushing; she wasn't trying to steal me away from you."

"I don't know." Ino said scratching her head.

"Let bygones be bygones." Sasuke smiled until Ino relented.

"Alright, I'll do as you've said." A cheeky grin started to appear on Ino's face. "Now last night we didn't get to do anything, how about we make up for it now." Ino tired to kiss Sasuke but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked deflated.

"Its just... I like your place better, let me go shower and I'll meet you there." He had to think of something fast. He needed time to recharge after Karin, and he needed to shower after having her scent all over him, he was counting his blessings she didn't already pick up on it. Not to mention it would be all over the bedroom.

Ino looked sceptical. "I guess I'll meet you there..."

"Okay..." Sasuke said unenthusiastically, as he watched her walk out the door.

He took a deep breath before heading into the shower. He didn't feel like going back to her and he pondered a way out of it to the sound of the water splattering around him, but to no avail. Defeated he duly headed off to Ino's house and knocked on her door.

"Sasuke...?" Ino answered.

"You sound surprised." He countered.

"No... its just." She shook her head and smiled. "Never mind, I'm just glad you're here."

Contrary to his expectations it didn't go too badly, not that it was anything special, Sasuke probably just surprised himself with his own vitality.

Sasuke and Ino slept well, they stayed fast asleep, huddled together for far longer than they probably should have.

Then, there was an impatient knock on the door.

Ino got up to see who it was, she opened the door to see her pink haired best friend pouting with her hands on her hips.

"Tell Sasuke we leave for mission in 15 minutes, we meet at the north gate." She said plainly, then turning around, about to walk away.

"Wait!" Ino pleaded. "Isn't there anything you want to say to me?" Ino asked hopefully.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said at the party, even if I had no respect for Sasuke I should have at least had respect for you." Sakura spoke the words as if she was in the academy, forced to apologize to a fellow student by her sensei.

Ino rolled her eyes at the insincerity. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get." She closed the door on her friend and went off to tell Sasuke.

He obviously didn't need telling he was already in the shower when she got back. She would have normally joined him but, Sakura had sucked the life out of her and of course Sasuke had to hurry.

Sasuke himself wanted to sneak out of the house as quickly as possible to avoid having to address the latest happening between the two girls, but seeing as where he was going was to Sakura it was probably going to rear its ugly head anyhow. He stepped out of the shower to face the music.

"I'll be leaving now." He said unemotionally and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Ino called out

Those words gave Sasuke a shudder, what was it going to be now he thought. He turned around.

Ino grabbed him. "You forgot our kiss." She teased softly and pulled him for a quick but loving one.

This caught Sasuke of guard. Pleasantly. No emotional baggage, just positive energy.

"Have a nice journey." Ino waved goodbye smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." He returned in kind with his own smile and small wave, walking out the door to whatever madness would await him on the mission.

There was a strong possibility that whatever awaited him on this mission had something to with what was going on with the sound village. As he was under suspicion from Sakura, he had his hawk send a message to Karin telling her to follow them and to await further instructions from that done, he continued to the north gate where Sakura and Naruto were waiting for him.

Just seeing them standing there was making him feel nostalgic, although instead of waiting for Kakashi they were waiting for him.

"So where we off to." Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Ummm I don't know,where are we going Sakura." Naruto said sheepishly scratching his head.

"Your unbelievable, I just told you 5 minutes ago!" She shouted, and then clobbered him while she was at it.

Sasuke chuckled. "So where are we going Sakura?"

"We believe that we may have found a hideout of the sound ninja who have been causing all that trouble, we're going to check it out."

"Sounds good, lead the way." Sasuke gestured with his hands and with a fake smile.

This wasn't good, was this mission a ploy to test his loyalties? No matter, he had an idea how he could pass with flying colors.

 _7 hours later_

"Are we there yet." Naruto whined.

"I told you we're not going to make it there until tomorrow, we'll walk until sunset and then set up camp. It's not long now." Sakura responded sharply.

Sasuke was with Naruto, he was getting tired of this walk in the woods, they'd ran out of things to talk about 6 hours ago...

 _An hour later._

"This looks like a good spot we'll set camp here. Naruto you help with the tent, Sasuke you set up the fire." Sakura commanded.

"Sasuke went into the forest, presumably to look for some firewood, he walked some 100 metres passing up plenty of good candidates, until he heard some branches snap just up ahead. He smiled and continued walking forward, until the figure of Karin revealed itself.

She walked up to him. "What do you need?"

"Tomorrow morning just before we all set off I need you to disguise yourself as sound ninja loyal to Orochimaru who wants me dead, pretending to be a war torn victim until the moment of impact using your medical ninjutsu to inflict a near fatal wound upon me."

"What, Sasuke that's crazy!" She gasped.

"Shhh, keep your voice down." He put a finger on her lips. "No it's not, Sakura will heal me and then all suspicion will be deflected from me, even though I really do have nothing to do with all of this." Sasuke looked confused, as if he was having second thoughts.

"Why don't you just tell her that?" Karin asked as if Sasuke hadn't thought of the obvious.

"I did and what a surprise she didn't believe me, besides I can't prove it. I bet this mission is all a set up." He sighed.

"This is not what I was expecting." She moaned.

Sasuke stared.

"Fine I'll do it." She said, arms crossed like a stroppy teenager.

"Thanks you're the best. Now I better go find some firewood." He turned around and started gathering the firewood. He was a little too happy for someone in his situation.

After a while he finally emerged from the forest into the clearing where Naruto and Sakura, who had already set up the tent were standing waiting for him.

"You were gone along time." Sakura stated, almost accusingly.

Sasuke played it off. "It had been raining a lot recently, it was hard to find the good bits."

She helped him arrange the wood while Naruto just sat on the floor and watched.

"Alright stand back." Sasuke weaved some hand signs. "Fire style camp fire flame jutsu." A small flame came out of his mouth lighting the campfire perfectly. "Okay what's on the menu tonight." Sasuke asked licking his lips in hunger and anticipation.

Sakura opened her bag. "Here I've got these food pil..."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Both Naruto and Sasuke groaned in unison. "Not these food pills again, they taste like plastic." Naruto went on.

"I was hoping for some meat." Sasuke added.

"I'm sorry guys, but food pills are the most efficient form of sustenance for shinobi on missions."

"Sasuke lets head to the nearby town, I'm sure they must have something to eat." Naruto suggested in a whiny voice.

Sasuke liked that idea and smiled, but before he could say anything...

"Naruto, Sasuke, I'm your team leader and we are going to eat food pills!" Sakura screamed, loud enough for the entire forest to hear. Karin was sure getting her evening entertainment.

"Okay..." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Naruto stared at the ground, expressionless and started pulling grass continuously.

"Sasuke here's your food pill." She placed it in his hand.

Sasuke looked at the pill, and then looked at Sakura who's piercing eyes was telling him to eat it. He pulled a face and then swallowed the pill and then pulled another face, this time in Sakura's direction.

"There, that wasn't so hard." She said in a patronizing way.

"Now Naruto its your turn." She tried to hand it to him but he was still pulling grass. "Naruto stop butchering the grass and take the damn food pill!"She shouted again, trying to startle some sense into the feckless shinobi.

He obliged, he took the pill and then swallowed it.

Sakura finally took her food pill.

"Next time if we're not going to eat we should bring some drinks." Sasuke suggested in a nonchalant way.

"We have water Sasuke, are you thirsty?"Sakura asked rummaging in her bag.

"Not that kind of drink." Sasuke corrected.

"I could kill for some sake right now." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke was nodding in agreement.

What was with these two Sakura thought. Sure she liked to have a good time, but there was a time and a place for that and on mission certainly wasn't one of them. Sure she expected this from Naruto but Sasuke had never been like this, what had gotten into him. Its easy to see how these two clowns fucked up that villages water supply and who knows what will be next. She'd have to find a way to get through to them. But it probably wasn't going to be tonight.

They had sat around the fire for about an hour, night had come, it was starting to get chilly and the fire was waning. Sasuke took it upon himself to get more firewood.

"Be careful." Sakura warned.

It was nice to know that even after all that had happened she still had concern for his safety. He had good enough night vision to perform the task and he hurried back, even for him the forest was creepy at night.

Interestingly enough, it was just Sakura alone sitting in front of what was left of the fire.

"Naruto went to bed, I'm going to go soon and you should to." She said while Sasuke was busy adding wood to the fire.

"Shouldn't someone keep watch." Sasuke joked.

"I don't think it's that kind of mission." Sakura laughed.

"I think I know what kind of mission this is." Sasuke said sombrely.

Sakura paused for a moment.. "Look... I want to trust you..." She winced at the thought of his response.

"But you don't, I get it, but at the end of this mission, you're going to have to." Sasuke said confidently.

Sakura was intrigued. "What makes you so sure?"

"Just a feeling." Sasuke gave her a warm smile, he held it there long enough to get a response from her a small almost child like giggle accompanied by a smile of hope.

"Have you spoken to Hinata after what happened at the party."

"Ummm... yes I have."

"And...?" She pressed for more.

"She seemed alright." He lied, he honestly had no idea how she was feeling.

"You should let her be with Naruto." Sakura stated plainly.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

"You should stay with Ino."

"I knoow!" Sasuke said, getting increasingly frustrated.

"You should stay with Sai." Sasuke tried to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"We're not in that kind of relationship." She fired back.

"Maybe me and Ino aren't in that kind of relationship." He retorted.

Sakura gave him a stare down. "That's the only kind of relationship that Ino consents to."

"Well I didn't consent to anything."

"Try telling her that ."

There was a long pause, until they both fell down on the grass laughing.

A moment later. "Just so you know, this isn't me consenting to any extra curricular activities, you cheat on her..." Sakura was looking around, "I'm going to bury you right here in this forest, you understand." She said pulling his ears.

Sasuke winced. "Okay I got it."He wined.

Sakura smiled, and let out another childish giggle. She, then turned towards him and stared into his eyes, gentling stoking his face. "Sasuke, why did you have to leave, things could have been..." She sighed and got up.

"We better get some sleep, goodnight Sasuke." She said walking into her tent.

"Goodnight." He mumbled.

Sasuke went to bed, sleeping was usually the highlight of the day, but he found it hard to do while thinking about the fact that he's nearly going to die tomorrow. What if it didn't work, and Sakura knows he set the whole thing up. What if Karin accidently goes too far and kills him? These thoughts lingered at the back of his mind all night, sleep didn't come easy.

 _The next morning._

"Come on Sasuke it's time to go."

Those words resonated within him, if there was ever a signal for Karin to run him through with a chakra scalpel that was it.

He looked at Sakura and Naruto gesturing him to follow him, they were some 10 metres from him. So close, yet so far away. He looked to his right, he could barely make out the small figure from the heavy morning mist, moving out of the forest and heading towards him.

Sasuke froze.

"Please mister, my village was ravaged by the hidden sound, could you spare us some food." She kept moving closer.

"Hey Sasuke be careful." Naruto called out.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any." He replied, his voice was trembling.

"Please we are, really desperate." By now she was nearly upon him.

Sasuke swallowed. I wish I could hel..." Sasuke spat out blood.

The little girls figure had changed to an older looking body, her hands blue and going through his chest. "Lord Orochimaru sends his regards, die traitor!"

"Sasuke!" Both Naruto and Sakura screamed running towards him.

Karin ran off into the forest, no one pursued her. All focus was on Sasuke's who's now frail body hit the floor.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, immediately getting to work trying to heal him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura managed to somewhat stabilize Sasuke's condition, but he needed to be taken to a hospital to properly treat his wound.

This they did, Naruto promptly took him back to the village on a makeshift stretcher, Sasuke passed in and out of consciousness during the journey. Sakura wasn't even sure that he was going to make it as they had to stop several times as his condition worsened.

At the hospital with the aid of the advanced medical equipment available and Tsunade (Sakura's emotions were beginning to limit her effectiveness), Sasuke was able to survive the ordeal.

Naruto after arriving back at the leaf had immediately notified Ino of the situation and the two of them were now waiting frantically outside Sasuke's room for any news.

Tsunade opened the door and addressed the two of them. "Sasuke's fine, you can go in and see him but don't disturb him, he's sleeping at the moment and needs to rest."

Ino and Naruto both gasped in relief. "That's great!" Ino cried out.

"I'll leave you to it." Tsunade said, going back to her life of leisure that Sasuke had abruptly disturbed.

The two shinobi headed into the room, Sasuke was lying on the bed sleeping and Sakura was leaning up against the wall with her head tilted down.

"Sakura are you okay." Naruto asked, as Ino meanwhile pulled up a chair and began staring at her boyfriend.

"All this time I've doubted Sasuke, gave him all this trouble because I thought he had been working with the hidden sound, I even argued with my best friend over it, and now all I see is my old friend that nearly died in my arms due to my incompetence." Sakura kept her head down the whole time.

"That doesn't matter." Ino spoke while still staring at Sasuke. "What matters is that you were there for him when he needed you the most, and you saved his life."

"It doesn't feel that way." Sakura said under her breath, and then walked out.

"Let me know when he wakes up." Naruto said before following her.

Ino nodded and proceeded to stroke Sasuke's cheek gently.

It was only another four hours before Sasuke woke, which was short by his standards. He first saw, locks of blonde hair which he initially assumed to be Tsunade's. As his vision cleared up he was able to make out his girlfriends face.

"Oh Sakura, you look prettier than normal, and you've changed your hair... you're blonde now." Sasuke teased.

"Sasuuuke!" Ino dived on top of him.

"Ouuch!" Sasuke cried out.

"Ohh, sorry, I'm just glad that you're okay, do you need anything?" She said rubbing the afflicted area gently.

"Well, I haven't eaten anything all day, and the only thing I ate was a food pill Sakura gave me the night before..."

"Say no more, I'll see what the hospital has, although hospital food is pretty lousy."

"Thanks." He was trying to hide his face of disappointment after being reminded that hospital food was probably worse than the food pill.

"Your welcome." Ino smiled back.

She walked out the door into the vast catacombs of the hospital, beginning her quest for something edible in this culinary hellhole.

About 10 minutes into her journey she stumbled upon some real food, the problem was based on the hospitals committal to healthy eating, the food was filled with vegetables, she would be speaking to Sakura later about changing the menu's for the next time her boyfriend ended up hospitalized. Alas this was probably the best she was going to do, she purchased the food and went off to deliver it Sasuke.

In the meantime Sasuke had another visitor, it was none other than Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata?" Sasuke called out surprised.

"Sasuke... how are you feeling." Hinata said nervously.

"It's a little painful but I'll live, what have you got there?" Sasuke's eyes motioned at the paper bag she was holding.

"Oh...this... I just thought... you might be hungry... so I got you something to eat" She unveiled what was in the paper bag, it was bowl of some kind of soup. "I didn't know if you could eat something solid, so I made you a meat broth, I hope this is okay, but its fine if you're not hung..."

Sasuke cut her off prematurely "Hinata, you are like sweat rain, after a long drought, this was just what I needed." Sasuke said, not being able to control his relief, each muscle of his face was lusting after every ounce of meat in that bowl.

Hinata blushed. "Can you sit up?"

Sasuke didn't know the answer to that question, he was about to find out. He tried, but it was no use, it caused too much pain. "Looks like its too soon for that." Sasuke said, wincing from the botched attempt.

"It's okay...I'll feed it to you." Hinata sat down on the chair by the side of the bed, she then filled the spoon with soup. "Here, Sasuke open wide."

Sasuke tasted the first spoonful. He smiled. "Its so good! You'll have to cook for me more often." Sasuke cried.

Hinata blushed again, and gave an embarrassed smile. "That's good to hear, are you ready for the next spoonful?" She asked shyly.

It was around this time that Ino arrived back, she was about to walk in until, she noticed the woman who confessed her love to her boyfriend a few days ago feeding him soup. She looked at the food that she'd bought and realized it was useless now, and probably didn't compare to the food the Hyuga woman had lovingly made. She walked back down the corridor to the nearest bin, quite some distance away and dumped the food. By the time she had got back she could see that the mealtime shenanigans were over. Ino procrastinated for a while before biting the bullet and walking in.

"Sorry Sasuke I couldn't find any food you'd like, hey Hinata." She briefly turned to address the Hyuga in the room, before returning eye contact to Sasuke. Her voice had a fake air of cheeriness to it.

Hinata on the other hand wasn't able to look at Ino at all and looked highly uncomfortable. "Hello Ino." She replied nervously.

"Its okay, Hinata here made me soup." Sasuke said happily, still coming off the buzz of Hinata's cooking.

"That was awfully kind of you." Ino said warmly, smiling right at her.

Hinata this time tried to look at her, and blushed profusely in the process. "Ah, it was nothing really. I'd better go."

"You don't need to do that, please stay, Sasuke could use the added company, friends are always welcome." Ino put particular emphasis on the word friend.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, my father needs me, goodbye Sasuke." She rushed out the door, she even forgot to say goodbye to Ino.

"You couldn't of emphasised the word friend any greater could you, remember she's your friend too." Sasuke didn't think he would have to remind her about that after the last conversation they had on the subject.

"I know, but her giving you soup made me feel jealous, especially when I wasn't able to offer you anything. Why didn't I think to bring you soup." Ino looked deeply troubled.

Sasuke laughed "It's not a competition."

"What's not a competition?" Tsunade asked, smiling as she entered the room.

"Ino feels like Hinata is doing a better job of taking care of me. Lady Tsunade, I thought Sakura would be my doctor, I would have thought that doing after patient care would be beneath you?" Sasuke asked with some casual curiosity.

Tsunade walked up to him. "I rarely treat people as special as you and since Sakura was having a little trouble earlier, I thought you would be better safer in some more experienced hands." Tsunade gently stroked the wound. "How does it feel?" She asked, almost seductively.

Ino looked repulsed at the way the older woman was acting around her boyfriend. Her enormous breasts were practically in his face.

"A little uncomfortable." Sasuke replied.

"A little discomfort is nothing to worry about, I think you're good to be released." Tsunade said optimistically.

"Great, and with the added energy from the food I may even be able sit up this time." Sasuke gave it another shot. It was a success.

"The next step is standing." Tsunade said, slightly amused.

"Be careful." Ino warned.

Sasuke slowly rose to his feet, he nearly had it until he suddenly lost his balance and began falling, he grabbed on the nearest thing to him: Tsunade's breasts.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Whoaa, I'm sorry." Sasuke was a bit disoriented at this point.

"Its quite alright." Tsunade smiled. "It just means you'll have to be taken care of by a woman with similar...assets at her disposal, should I take you to Hinata." Tsunade joked.

By this point Ino was fuming internally. "No worries, I can take care of Sasuke." Her tone was resolute.

"That's good to hear, I have the release forms, please sign here." Tsunade said handing Sasuke a pen and the forms.

"Sure." Sasuke signed the form."Done."

"Great. Now just remember what I said in our last conversation." She winked, and then left.

Sasuke remembered something about her saying that he should be with a woman who was more experienced, at the time he didn't know if she was talking about herself of Sakura, after today she's made it clear that she was definitely talking about herself.

"Why is everyone trying to steal my boyfriend." Ino whined.

"I'm sure that's not true." Sasuke lied.

"It is true, did you see the way she looked at you, never mind lets get you home." Ino, helped him walk.

They had been walking a while before Sasuke realized they weren't actually going towards his apartment. "Ino, I think were heading in the wrong direction."

Ino laughed. "As if we would be staying at your place, I don't know why you're living in such a dump, with all your Uchiha wealth, you would think you'd live somewhere a little nicer."

"Ino that's not necessary, just take me back, stock the fridge with junk and I'll be fine."

Ino shook her head. "I know you wont be able to manage on your own, you can't even walk without my help. I'd sooner take you back to the hospital than leave you alone." Ino wasn't budging on this.

"Fine."

"Fine, how about thank you?" Her tone was mostly amused, but there was an underlying amount of frustration in her voice.

Sasuke laughed. "Right, thank you."

"That's better." Ino smiled.

"Remember at the beginning of our relationship when we used to do fun stuff, now it's all doom and gloom. Wait we went shopping, I'm getting all confused." Sasuke put on a pretend show of confusion to tease her.

"Hey that was fun. And we'll get up to plenty more fun stuff, you'll see." Ino emphasised.

"I'll take your word for it."

 _1 week later._

Sasuke was growing tired of his recovery, really tired of it. He would typically have 10 hours of absolutely nothing to do between when Ino left the house and when she got back. His only salvation was the couple of hours during the day when Naruto would visit. When Ino had returned she would make dinner, chat for a couple of hours and then give him a blow-job before bed. Then repeat over and over again.

During this time he hoped Hinata would visit him, perhaps she was afraid that she would run into Ino and it would cause problems, or perhaps she had just forgotten about him.

Sasuke was surprised to hear the door open about a few minutes before Ino usually gets back, she was pretty punctual, however he initially assumed that she had just finished early.

"Ino, Sasuke, is anyone home." Sakura called out.

Sakura, not who Sasuke was expecting, but he'd take it. "Hi Sakura!" He shouted from his usual spot on the bed.

"Oh hey Sasuke!" She shouted back. She made her way to where his voice came from. It wasn't long until she was face to face with the bed bound Uchiha.

"Can you walk by yourself yet." She asked.

"A little bit, I have to shower by myself now which isn't as fun." He frowned.

"Aww, trust Ino to take all the fun out of rehabilitation." There was a long pause. "Listen, I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you previously, accusing you in front of all of those people." Sakura's face was filled with guilt.

"It okay Sakura, as long as we can be friends now." He said happily.

"I'm amazed that since you've been back you've wanted to be my friend, before you never wanted anything to do with me." Sakura gave a fake laugh to try and conceal her bitter sadness over how Sasuke had treated her in the past.

"I'm really sorry about that." Sasuke tried his best to be sincere, he knew this wasn't easy for her.

Sakura let out a difficult smile."If that's what you want, of course we can be friends." Sakura did her best to give Sasuke a hug.

The front door opened. "Sasuke I'm back! We're having meat tonight as promised, so how would you like me to suck your dick tonight. I can't wait until you are fully healed when you can start to return the favor." She gave out a little squeal in excitement.

Sakura heard everything, she pulled away from her hug with Sasuke and they both looked at each other and started giggling like schoolgirls.

"Sakura is that you.?" Ino was panicking.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura cheered, while Sasuke laughed in the background.

Ino joined them in the bedroom, her head down in shame. "That was so embarrassing."

"Ino's obviously more fun than I thought." Sakura quipped.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along finally." Ino smiled.

"Yeah." Sakura said, as if a load had been taken of her shoulders.

They all smiled.

 _Two weeks later._

Sasuke was done sitting around, he hadn't wanted to go on a mission so much ever in his life. Sakura and Naruto had been on mission for most of the last week so it had been torture. Fortunately, now they have returned and they were going to recommend Sasuke to be put on the next one. Sasuke was waiting with Ino baited breath for the response.

Sakura walked in through the door. "I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that you are not eligible for a mission. The good news is that you can go on a trial mission, with Lady Tsunade." Sakura wasn't sure what kind of response to expect.

"Well that's something I guess." Sasuke said, slightly disappointed that he would have to go on a trial, yet relieved that he would have something to do.

"No that's not something, that old bat keeps hitting on Sasuke." Ino pouted.

"Don't speak about her like that, I'm sure its just a misunderstanding, Lady Tsunade probably hasn't done anything with a man in years, why would she suddenly take an interest in Sasuke." Sakura reprimanded.

"I don't know, but women seem to lose their fucking minds when it comes to him." Ino vented.

Sasuke smiled. "Okay, it's decided, I'll accept the mission.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke and Tsunade were at the gate ready to leave.

"So, what's the mission." Sasuke asked. Seeing as he was with one of the legendary sanin he assumed that even though it was a trial it would be somewhat important, otherwise she wouldn't be doing it.

"We're going to go gambling." Tsunade answered plainly.

"What, how is this a mission?" He scoffed.

"Its just a trial, it wasn't going to be anything serious. Lets go, the town is about 3 hours away and I want to get a good days gambling in." Tsunade led the way, but considering the fact that she wanted to get there soon she was walking rather leisurely.

"If all you're going to do is gamble what do you need me for, how can I pass a trial when there are no obstacles." Sasuke ranted.

"Hmmm, what do you think, what obstacles might possibly confront us today?" Tsunade passed the question back to him rather smugly.

"I think after you lose all your money gambling and refuse to pay up you'll have me fight the security guards to prove I'm healthy." He tried to mock her legendary reputation as a terrible gambler.

"Sounds about right." She was self depreciating, but not lacking in confidence.

"Oh Sasuke responded, he was hoping there would be something more elaborate than that. On the positive side he couldn't really fail, he could defeat those gambling den scumbags absent an arm and both legs.

 _3 hours later._

They had arrived at the town. Tsunade wasted no time heading straight to the gambling den. Things were going well at first, Sasuke wondered if he would even have to beat up anyone at all. He hoped that wouldn't effect whether or not he passed or failed the mission. However right on queue Tsunade suffered from bad dice throw after bad dice throw and it wasn't long before she found herself in a mountain of debt. It was amazing that all of her good fortune, which took hours to build up could be destroyed so quickly. Why didn't she think to quit while she was ahead he wondered.

"Time to pay up old lady." One of the goons said, while another stood beside him looking intimidating.

Sasuke guessed that this was his cue. Rather than defeating them normally he wanted to make things interesting. He used his sharingan on the second thug to make him attack the first thug.

"You pay up." Thug number 2 said.

"What?" The first thug said, completely shocked.

"You heard me, I'm going to beat you like you're my wife if you don't give me what's owed!" He shouted aggressively while holding thug number 1.

Before thug number 1 could even say anything, thug number 2 started clobbering him in the face until it swelled like government bureaucracy.

Tsunade laughed. "Well you handled that, although you didn't do anything to show that your body was healed; I may as well have taken care of it myself." She said like a disappointed teacher.

Sasuke gasped. Did that mean that he failed the trial?

"Never mind, lets go get something to eat, all of this gambling has made me hungry, and thirsty." Tsunade said.

Sasuke was feeling depressed about what had just happened, he didn't know what he would do, more to the point what he wouldn't be doing if he failed and would have to return to sitting at home doing nothing. He his head was down and walked slouched beside the sanin.

"Are you walking like that because you're injured or because of what just happened." Tsunade joked.

Sasuke didn't respond, he doubted either answer would help his cause, but he did vocalize his concerns.

"Does that mean I failed?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that.

Tsunade smirked. "There are other ways to prove your health. Come on this place looks good." She lead him into a sake den.

Sasuke was expecting a more eating centric place, but drinks were not unwelcome at the moment.

"Mr Uchiha please come this way." An attendant at the den directed.

Mr Uchiha? How did this guy know who he was. He glanced at mirror to his right, his signature red and black eyes were visible. "Oh." He muttered to himself with a small smirk of amusement. In the fit of anxiety he was feeling after the incident he forgot to turn it off; no matter, they were getting taken to most premium room at the back. It looked like the Uchiha name still commanded respect.

"The Uchiha used to be big name players in the sake business." Tsunade pointed out.

"Oh really, I didn't know." Sasuke didn't really care.

"Give us a bottle of sake each, and something fishy for me." Tsunade ordered to the attendant.

"Anything meaty will do." Sasuke added.

"At once." He replied and headed off to the fetch the goods.

The sake arrived immediately. They wasted no time filling their glasses and downing the pale liquid in ungodly quantities.

"I mentioned to Sakura that we should bring sake on the next mission, she didn't seem to pleased, on the other hand you and I seem to be on the same page." Sasuke at this point was completely relaxed and could care less about his failures earlier.

"Sakura, my greatest student, she understands its important to take missions seriously, it makes sense to abstain from alcohol during missions." She politely laughed even though she thought Sasuke's idea was a little crazy.

"I understand, missions are important, at least I used to care, but for some reason I can't care as much as I used to." Sasuke said scratching his head.

"Your purpose is complete, there is no reason to be overly concerned about other things" Tsunade said in a soothing voice.

"Here are your orders." The attendant arrived with their food, it was quite appetising and arrived fairly quickly, nonetheless Tsunade and Sasuke had just begin their fix on liqueur and weren't quite done.

"Bring us both another bottle of sake." Tsunade commanded to the attendant.

"Of course." The attendant replied.

"You're quite the carnivore." Tsunade commented on Sasuke's meal. It was beef, lots of it.

Sasuke chuckled. " I am, I love meat, I have an almost destain for vegetables." Sasuke took a look at Tsunade's fish. "That's not really my style, that fishy smell, I stay well away from that."

Tsunade laughed. "Its a taste I've acquired, most women who have been around long enough have begun to like it." Tsunade winked.

Sasuke smiled. "Whatever floats your boat." The new bottles of sake had arrived. Sasuke and Tsunade looked at each other knowingly and smouldered in anticipation as the next glasses were poured.

"I thought Sakura was like a whore, I've the stories that she basically sleeps with anyone with a pulse." Sasuke let out.

"Those stories are accurate in her free time, but during missions is a completely different story, I hope you understand why now she hasn't slept with you on one of them."

Sasuke laughed. "But she slept with Naruto..."

"Really, I hadn't heard that." Tsunade began digging into her meal.

"Something like that, maybe it wasn't on a mission, wait was it just a blow-job I can't actually remember the details. All I remember was that Hinata walked in." Sasuke sank into his own meal.

"Interesting, I'll have to ask her about that when I get back." Tsunade gulped down some more sake, now more intrigued with the mention of Hinata's role in the story. It was always a mystery why she and Naruto were just friends.

 _About an hour later._

"You enjoyed?" Tsunade asked.

"I did." Sasuke replied.

"Good because this is all on me."

"Come on, I should pay, or should I say my ancestors should pay, I haven't earned a dime of my money."Sasuke joked.

Tsunade put her hand on Sasuke's. "Me neither, but its my treat, from one Senju to an Uchiha."

Sasuke was flattered. "In that case, by invoking the name of our ancestors, I accept."

Tsunade paid. "It's getting late, I don't feel like going all the way back to the leaf, lets stay somewhere here for the night, and then go back in the morning."

"Are you sure, we can probably make it back at some time during... night." Sasuke looked at a clock on the wall. It would be somewhat painful but he was sure they could do it.

"Come on, we'll find a place." Tsunade practically led Sasuke by the hand.

They ended up at an inn, quite a fancy one at that, Tsunade seemed to have a nack for finding something in nothing.

"We'll have a room." Tsunade said at the counter.

"A room?" Sasuke questioned, he thought it more appropriate for them to stay here separately.

"I think it will be rather cosy." She said innocently enough.

"Yeah but..."

We have a room available." The girl behind the counter said before Sasuke could think about it any more.

"Great we'll take it." Tsunade responded.

"The room is just around the corner to your right. Have fun." The staff member winked at them, almost knowingly.

"Come on Sasuke lets go." This time Tsunade assertively dragged Sasuke into their room, and she was determined to make it 'their room.'

"It's kinda nic..." The still drunk Sasuke was interrupted as Tsunade pinned him against the wall and started kissing him. This he was not expecting. "What are you doing?" He managed to pull away for a second.

"What does it look like." She answered unpersuadably, and then continued.

Sasuke struggled against her. "What about Ino?"

"What about her." She then grabbed him and threw him onto the nearby bed. "Surely this isn't the first time you've cheated on her." The older woman began taking off her garments.

Sasuke hesitated, and that was all Tsunade needed to continue. Sasuke thought hard about this while Tsunade reinvigorated her assault.

"Is this part of the test, am I supposed to fight against you to pass, or am I supposed to please you." Sasuke asked while he was in the midst of being devoured.

"Its your choice." Tsunade moaned, not losing a step in the process.

Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds before deciding. If he was going to be tested on this, he might as well enjoy it. He fought back, not to disrupt Tsunade, but to work in harmony. He tried to overpower the older woman on top of him, but she was too strong, it was part of what Tsunade was known for.

"Nice try." She giggled.

Sasuke was practically helpless at the sanin's mercy. "So this is how you go after your partners, by grappling them into submission." He looked into her deep brown eyes, trying to hit a nerve.

"You want your shot?" Tsunade laughed and then rolled over leaving Sasuke on top.

Does this mean I've overpowered you." Sasuke said smugly, mounting his prize.

"If this enough to satisfy you then so be it." She said confidently.

Sasuke maintained his position for a while, pretending to contemplate his actions for a while, even though he had already decided what was going to happen next. Sasuke began taking off his clothes.

"That's what I thought." Tsunade said, drowning in anticipation.

"He grabbed her bra and began unfastening it, Tsunade had left this strategically for him to do, but it was a little barrier, disrupting the flow of events.

As payment for that little nuisance he teased going for her breasts, but he circumvented them, instead opting to kiss everywhere down her body.

Tsunade waited in suspense, she began pulling off her underwear, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Not so fast, I'm going to savour this." The Uchiha's fun was just beginning.

Now it was time to take care of those breasts, he gently sucked on her nipples, she started to moan, he took this a cue to bring his tongue to the mix, carefully tickling all areas into submission. Now that he had her on the ropes, he was more aggressive devouring them in ways she hadn't experienced in 20 years.

"You're quite persuasive." She let out in a tone, far more higher pitched than normal, she was enjoying herself like a school girl. "Now its my turn." Tsunade easily moved Sasuke off her and took off his briefs. "What do we have here." She commented noticing the stale nature of his cock during all of this. He'd obviously drank too much sake to be able to handle dessert.

She went into her jacket that was laying casually on the floor. "Sakura mentioned this might be a problem." Tsunade had a needle in her hands, she immediately injected Sasuke right where it was needed, it didn't take long for it to take effect.

"Why has everyone heard about this." Sasuke whined, he was embarrassed.

"It's okay." Tsunade reassured, and kissed him softly.

Tsunade held Sasuke's cock in his hands as it grew in size, she massaged it delicately, next she went to put her mouth around it until Sasuke stopped her.

"There's no need for that now." He threw her down on the bed, not wasting any time ripping off what was left of her clothes and thrusting against her aggressively, pounding her with new found conviction.

Tsunade appreciated this sudden show of commitment to the moment, she made her best attempt to match her hips to Sasuke's movements, it got faster and faster, the Uchiha thrashed against her more vigorously than before, even her powerful groin had to give way. She couldn't hold it in much longer, her body was forcing her to scream out. Her body began to spasm uncontrollably by the time he was done. Sasuke finished directly inside her, parts of his seed began to spill out as he disconnected from her body.

"That's that." He commented as he rolled off her.

"Indeed." She gasped reaching for his hands.

 _The next day._

"Come on we've got to check out." She said shaking him into alertness.

"I've gotta go shower." He moaned.

"No time for that, come on put some clothes on and lets go." She dragged, his lifeless body out of bed.

"Ughh." He groaned. He searched for his garments on the floor and slowly put them on in his pitiful state of being.

"Hurry up!" Tsunade yelled, practically doing it for him, she'd never met someone so useless after waking.

Now he was dressed they duly checked out the building, Sasuke assumed that going back to the leaf village was next.

"I still need to bathe, I can't let Ino smell me like this, she'll know something's up, I can only be lucky so many times." Sasuke sighed.

"I'll tell you what, we'll linger here a day longer, and we'll hit the hot springs later to clean off." Tsunade suggested.

"What will we do in the meantime?" He asked.

"The hot springs are a few hours away, when we get there we'll have some drinks and some food."

"That works." He said causally.

"Good." She pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Lets go."

 _6 hours later._

"Its nice that you've brought your son here, its not often that we see young people." The sweet old lady who owned the hot springs commented.

"I'm not his mother, I'm his lover." Tsunade replied without flinching.

The old woman's face suddenly turned. "I see... Remember male's and female's bathe separately."

"Okay, I'll see you out here later." She grabbed Sasuke by the waist and kissed him passionately, to the disgust of the old woman who made sure to give Tsunade a disdainful look as she walked past her.

 _10 minutes later._

Sasuke had just finished bathing himself and had entered the hot springs. He started staring into space, but his staring was interrupted by gasping by the other guests. He turned around to see what had grabbed their attention and it was nothing other than a fully nude Tsunade walking towards him and plonking herself next to him.

"Tsunade what are you doing, women aren't allowed h..." Tsunade put a finger on his lip.

"You don't really think these guys are going rat on me do you?" She asked rhetorically.

Sasuke looked at the other customers, and they were all shaking their heads. He tried to hold back an almost guilty smile, this trip was getting too amusing, however, Tsunade was just getting started.

Sasuke gasped. "Tsunade what are you doing?"

Tsunade had started stroking Sasuke's cock.

"What does it look like." She said seductively.

As it got bigger, Tsunade started tugging more aggressively, her hands were creating small splashes in the water. The spectators knew what was going on.

"How about I give you that blow-job." Tsunade, began adding her mouth into the mix.

Sasuke didn't resist, he could feel the tension leaving his body, he didn't care that there was an audience, he didn't want it to stop.

Tsunade's head was bobbing up and down just above the surface of the water, the splashes turned into small ripples. Sasuke firmly clung onto her leg as she started sucking deeper.

Tsunade was beginning to taste more of him, that along with the feint moans now coming from him was indication that he was getting closer.

I'm going to cum... I shouldn't here." Sasuke groaned.

Tsunade on the other hand had no plans of stopping, she doubled down, she started sucking faster, and slurping louder, Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Aghhh" Sasuke let out. He didn't want all of it to go in her mouth so he pulled out about a second after releasing. However this probably made things worse as the majority of it ended up there anyway, and what was left untidily spilled onto her face.

"What the hell is going on over here, get out!" The old woman had arrived began yelling at them.

The old woman's face turned even more sour when she noticed what was decorating Tsunade's face.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade wondering what to do next. She took the lead grabbing his hand and walking them right up to the old woman and staring at her. Their naked bodies were both completely exposed to her, and while Sasuke appeared nervous Tsunade had complete composure. She then spat what was left of Sasuke in her mouth at the old lady and told Sasuke to follow her. They grabbed their clothes and headed towards where they were staying for the night.

Sasuke waited until they were inside their room at the inn before bursting out in laughter. "I can't believe you did that!" He was practically dancing around her arm in amusement.

Tsunade joined in. "Me neither." She laughed. "But I couldn't think of a better place to put it."

"That's what you get when you tell a former hokage no."

Tsunade smiled. "Don't ever say no to me." Tsunade grabbed him and tried to kiss him.

Sasuke didn't allow it.

In that instance the older woman's confidence began to crack a little, her eyes looked vulnerable and demanded a response.

Sasuke smiled. "You still have a little of it on your mouth. Sasuke pointed to where it was.

Tsunade punched his arm. "You could have told me earlier, no wonder the receptionist was looking at me weirdly!" Tsunade headed to sink to get rid of Sasuke's little gift once and for all.

Sasuke was moaning in pain while at the same time finding the situation hilarious.

Tsunade walked out the bathroom and dived onto the bed. "Well I was going to clear you for going on a mission with Hinata when we get back, but seeing as you ..."

Sasuke cut her off by diving on top of her; knowing how strong she was he didn't have to worry about hurting her. "No, please I'm sorry I'll do anything."

"Anything, you say." Tsunade said suggestively.

Sasuke nodded his head innocently.

"Well there is one thing..." She whispered seductively, wrapping her arms around him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke and Tsunade had arrived back at the village around midday, she managed to wake Sasuke at a somewhat reasonable hour so he could leave for his mission.

Sasuke thought about what he would need to bring with him. Most of his stuff was at Ino's during his rehabilitation so he would have to make a stop there. He looked fecklessly in his pockets for the keys to the place, but then he realized he didn't have any because he never left the house during all that time. Knocking on the door it was.

"Sasuke!" Ino hugged and kissed him. "I thought you would be back later that day because it was just a meaningless trial, but you were gone two nights." Her hands on her hips and her not so subtle facial expression was politely asking him for an explanation.

Tsunade butted in. "It's my fault, as a medical professional I'm very demanding when it comes to proof of a shinobi's health, especially one as important as Sasuke."

Ino tried not scowl as she just noticed the old vixen. "Tell me how important is Sasuke to you and what exactly were you doing that took so long?" Ino interrogated.

"That's enough, I have to pack quickly as I'm heading off on a new mission." He was never in a mood to stomach Ino's jealousy, not that it wasn't well founded.

"Awww, but you just got back..." Ino glanced at Tsunade in the background. "I was hoping we could spend some time together." She said quietly, hoping to keep her feelings private.

"I was only gone two nights." Sasuke said walking further inside looking for his things.

"I know, but I missed you." She said in a overly girly voice, grabbing Sasuke from behind and hugging him.

Sasuke found his bag on top a shelf, luckily it had all of his stuff in it because he didn't know how he would find it with the extra baggage that had grabbed a hold of him. "We spent the last few weeks together." He shrugged and turned around, about to head back towards the entrance.

Ino stopped him. "Yes, and I got used to that, I was thinking, maybe you could stay here permanently." Her voice was soft and hopeful.

"Ino, I don't know..." He looked down towards the floor because he knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Just think about it okay." She was warm and optimistic, it wasn't an outright objection.

"Okay." She smiled. "Have fun on your mission." She walked Sasuke to the door and kissed him especially loudly to make sure Tsunade could hear. The older woman found it amusing.

They walked together to where the mission would be issued, the Hyuga compound.

 _At the Hyuga compound._

"Lady Tsunade, has Sasuke passed the trial mission?" Hiashi asked.

"He has indeed. He's ready for your mission Lord Hiashi." Tsuande was glowing, recalling the intimate actions that Sasuke performed for her to give him her approval.

"Very good, the mission is as follows: Some shipments from my clans sake holdings have been stolen, Hinata and yourself will stop whoever is responsible and recover the stolen shipments. Hinata has a map, it has the location where we believe these bandits are. Do you accept this mission?" Hiashi asked.

"I accept." He replied. It seemed like another lowly mission but so be it, there was less demand for shinobi these days.

"Excellent, Hinata lead the way." Hiashi ordered.

"Yes father." Hinata did as instructed and Sasuke followed closely besides her.

"I haven't seen you in a while Hinata" Sasuke watched her carefully, he was eager to know why she never bothered to visit him even once after he left the hospital.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." Hinata's head remained fixed upon where she was walking, Sasuke noticed her body stiffen up as she spoke. She was lying. Sasuke had asked Tsunade earlier how many missions Hinata had been on in the past month. Only one, although Sasuke wondered why she knew the answer.

"Really." Sasuke scoffed.

Hinata audibly winced.

"Never mind." He muttered. The tension was poignant, this was going to be a long journey

It was now bright, the clouds were barely visible as the sunshine struck across the forest clearing, up ahead they could see a building which Sasuke was barely able to identify as a tea house.

"Lets take a break." Sasuke announced.

They headed into the building. The old man took their orders as they sat down.

"Just a regular please" Sasuke stated.

"The same for me." Hinata followed.

They watched as the tea master poured the liquid into the cup, the sound of water splashing around made the tension between the two shinobi more palpable.

Sasuke took a quick glance at Hinata, she was staring in the direction of a painting of a forest, eyes locked as if it was the most fascinating thing in the word, anything to distract herself from the inevitable situation. Social interaction

"Thank you." They both said softly, as the beverages had arrived at their desk"

They both took a small sip, avoiding eye contact the whole time as if Itachi Uchiha was sitting opposite to them.

They both wanted to talk, but what could they talk about, the mission, everything about it was clear, what ever words that would come out of their mouths would just come up empty.

Sasuke sighed, inhaling the smoky air from the old wooden ceiling and taking another sip of his tea.

"This tea is... not bad." Hinata said, finally interrupting the silence.

Sasuke was a little taken a back, it took him a small moment to compose himself.

"Yeah not bad." He didn't know what else to say. Actually he lied, the tea wasn't just not bad it was the best tea he had ever tasted, he didn't even notice as he was so tense from the situation.

Sasuke gulped down the entire drink, some of the beverage failed to make it into his mouth and dripped down onto his clothes.

"Another" Sasuke motioned to the old man.

"Coming right up" He said with a smile, he knew no one could resist the power of his families special tea, the valley in which it is grown had the right combination of sunlight and rain for the flavour to hit all the right spots.

After that cup Sasuke was more relaxed, he was suddenly happy and gave out a small smile.

Hinata was confused by the whole spectacle, she wondered what had got in to him, curious she downed her entire cup too. The subtlety of flavour passed her palette but nonetheless evoked a powerful effect. She was too distracted earlier to notice the wonder which was upon her fingertips.

Sasuke didn't even need to wait for Hinata to say anything, he was already ordering her another one.

They gave each other a knowing smile, the smile of two people experiencing the greatest drink of their lives together until their grins gave out to small chuckles.

Their teas arrived, this time they were going to sip slowly, savouring every taste the tea had to offer. They clinked their glasses, a gesture shinobi usually reserve only for liquor; but today they were to make an exception.

They locked eyes as they took the first sip, the tea's power could not be denied, it had a certain nourishing quality which made them feel like everything was going to be okay.

"I heard your mission was...interesting." Sasuke commented.

"Oh yeah, the hidden sand is all roses and picnics; the food is simply amazing. Roast lizard on a campfire and tea with sand constantly blowing in it, I'll have to go back soon. But it was a bonding experience, there is nothing like sitting around a campfire with your comrades."

"I heard that there was some real 'bonding' between you and Kiba." Sasuke was winking at her.

Hinata laughed. "How did you hear about this."

"Kiba was hardly humble about his conquests, I heard from Lady Tsunade; I wouldn't be surprised if your father heard about it." He laughed.

"Oh no, we're that would be horrible, my father wouldn't approve, he'll want me to marry someone boring and serious from an influential clan." She couldn't help but express herself when it came for her frustration with that man.

"Hmm like me." Sasuke had no problems making fun of himself, if anything he enjoyed it.

"You're not boring, besides Kiba needs to keep his mouth shut and stop exaggerating all we did was share a sleeping bag because it was cold." She was angry at Kiba.

"I see, so there was no conquest then." He was almost disappointed. Almost.

"Only by the sandflies" She said scratching her arm.

"I hate those things, its like they're drawn to Uchiha blood, at the end of my last journey there it was like I had mini sharingan's all over my arm." He looked in pain recalling the memory.

"Mine still haven't gone." Hinata began rolling up her sleeve, there were horrible red marks all over her arm where the sandflies had feasted on the Hyuga maiden.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pointed to a particularly large mark. "This one's horrible."

"Oh that was done by Akamaru, I think he was upset that I was so close to Kiba."

"I was planning on sharing a sleeping bag with Kiba too, I guess I'll have to reconsider." His tone was overly mocking and playful.

"You'll have to share one with me!"

That came out of nowhere. He couldn't help himself, he starred into her eyes and gently stroked her face.

She moved his hand of her face slowly. "I was just kidding." Hinata lied, it was something she fantasied about but she wasn't going to let him know that. She also wasn't going to tell him how much she enjoyed his touch.

"I was hoping you wasn't." He was visibly hurt, even though he tried to hide it.

"Sasuke." All she could say was his name, she wanted to reassure him and take her words back, but she didn't have the strength to do so.

"But we're not going to the hidden sand." Sasuke continued.

Hinata played along. "Right, the hidden rain would be far more comfortable, nothing like waking up in a wet sleeping bag."

"Something will be wet, but it wont be the sleeping bag." He was winking at her once again.

"Sasuke!" Hinata's mouth was wide open.

"It will be the tent of course, who would go to the hidden rain with nothing but a sleeping bag." He couldn't stop himself from teasing her.

Hinata hit Sasuke's arm with a smile "Stop messing around with me."

"Maybe I should get more serious, but you just criticised serious people just a moment ago so maybe I shouldn't."

"I didn't criticise them I just said that's the type of person my father would want for me."

"What type of person do you want for yourself?"

"You do remember that party, I don't think I could have made it more clear to you." She was upset about his question, her voice carried edge.

"Right." He said apologetically. He briefly touched her hand and smiled at her faintly.

Eventually they arrived at the hideout of the supposed sake thieves, it was a tavern, they were expecting something more spooky but it did make sense, taverns need drink. They walked through the front door, the atmosphere was warm, it was filled with customers. They headed up to the bar to ask about the lost shipment.

The guy behind the counter spoke before they could say anything. "Sasuke and Hinata I presume, I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Sasuke asked, looking confused.

"Yes, a group of people came here earlier saying that Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga would be here to collect this stuff, and they paid me handsomely just to hand it over to you."

"That's strange, why would they do that." Sasuke looked at Hinata, she was just as clueless as him.

"I don't know, but they also wanted me to tell you that you must have had a long day travelling and you should stop here for a drink, apparently the sake is of the finest quality."

"I don't know, something about this isn't right." Hinata said, tilting her head.

Sasuke smiled. "You're right, but the only way we we're going to find out what's going on is to play along."

"I guess, I just hope this sake isn't poisoned." She cringed, although her expression was bordering on amusement.

They sat at the bar waiting for the bottle to arrive, despite the potentially dangerous situation they were oddly relaxed, the effects of the tea from earlier maintaining its calming effects. Combined with the hearthy atmosphere of the tavern it was hard to feel alarmed. If trouble was brewing on their doorsteps, they didn't care.

"Here you go." The bartender plonked two bottle's of the finest sake in front of them.

"Well Hinata, lets see if this sake is worth the fuss." They poured each others glasses, by appearances it looked pretty normal.

"Here goes nothing." Hinata was pulling a face, bracing for the worst, she clinked glasses with Sasuke and they they took a small sip.

"It's pretty good, but nothing special." Sasuke summarized.

"It's nice..." Hinata followed.

The immediate impression was underwhelming, but this drink was later to pack an unexpected punch.

"When I get back I have to repeat to Ino that I don't want to move in with her, and then she's going to be upset and be difficult to be around." Sasuke moped.

"At least you get laid from your problem, I have to return to my father." Hinata joined the self pity club, a far cry from the place they were in when they first sat down."

"You want to get laid?" He asked surprised, that wasn't a very Hinata thing to say.

She nodded her head. That special tea combined with sake was deadly on inhibitions.

"Have you been laid?" He asked.

She shook her head meekly.

Sasuke smiled. "Bartender, we'll have that room now." Sasuke called out.

The bartender had been eagerly anticipating this."Here you go, first room on the left upstairs." He said, throwing the key their direction.

"Lets go." Sasuke led Hinata by the hand to their room.

"Now what?" Hinata thought.

Sasuke threw her onto the bed. "This is what." He wanted to fuck her, the fact of her innocence only turned him on more. Taboo was an addiction for Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She gasped. Part of her wanted to admit that this was a terrible idea, but another part had wanted this for a long time. No one else had ever made her feel like she belonged, people have always treated her like a odd outsider, tonight she just wanted to belong to him.

He couldn't contain himself, he hastened to join her on the bed, her top wasn't coming off fast enough, yet he felt a rush of energy and excitement surge through him; he was opening up gift wrapping for a much anticipated prize. He was not disappointed, his pulse quickened, he gently caressed her breasts, they were large like Tsunade's, but so soft and youthful in shape. His hands lingered there but few seconds because that wasn't enough. What laid before him were like succulent pears, it was time to give them a taste.

He took one by the mouthful, they tasted like rich oak, he devoured them left and right as she moaned and quivered. Once done here, he briefly lunged on her tongue sucking on it passionately before heading on a downwards spiral down her body.

Within moments her skirt was off and her panties down, Sasuke tucked in, giving new meaning to the words eating out. She screamed. He always imagined that he would make love to her gently, she was very much the delicate flower, but evidently he envisioned himself with patience. Not tonight. Hinata's legs were out of control, his tongue licked her juices clean out of her body. But he remained unsatisfied, he had to have her, he had to get inside.

"I need you Hinata." Sasuke began to take off his trousers.

"No... Sasuke... we shouldn't do that." She whimpered.

"Shhh, its going to be okay." He kissed her softly, and then resumed taking off his clothes.

"But Ino." She protested.

"Its to late for that now, its already begun." His clothes were off, he went to put himself in.

"No!" Hinata screamed. She ran off into the corner of the room, sitting in a fetal position crying.

Sasuke sighed, it looked like he wasn't getting any tonight. He got dressed, and brought Hinata her clothes. "I'll be in the bar if you need me." He said calmly, he kissed her on her head and retreated downstairs. He wouldn't return to the room that night.

Sasuke used this spare time to organize a convoy to transport the sake back to the Hyuga depot, the bartenders connections were useful, he even helped to fix Sasuke up with a different woman that night. Blue balls wasn't fun.

 _The next morning._

"Come on Hinata it's time to go." Sasuke shouted from outside the door, banging on the woodwork just to make sure. He had to get out of here. Now that the effects of that magnificent tea was wearing off this old place just smelt of stale ale and low class hookers.

Hinata was out quickly. She said nothing, just followed.

The walk back was long and arduous and nothing if not awkward.

"Hey, there's the tea house from yesterday, fancy a cup?"

Hinata's expression said no, although her mouth didn't open to verbalize it. She obviously didn't like what it did to her.

"Right, moving on." Sasuke sighed deeply.

 _At the Hyuga compound._

Sasuke was happy to be back and report the mission's success, although messengers from the depot had already reported that the shipment was recovered.

"I trust you enjoyed the mission." Hiashi smiled.

"Sure." Sasuke replied, unemotionally not giving anything away one way or the other.

"And the sake was agreeable to you?" Hiashi asked.

How did Hiashi know that he drunk the sake, he thought. "It was." He answered.

"Good, because its all yours."

"What, why?" Sasuke was caught very much off guard by this.

"The Hyuga's sake business originally belonged to the Uchiha. I'm simply returning it."

"Thank you..." Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"With a three-way alliance between the Hyuga, Uchiha and Senju, political control over the village is all but assured." Tsunade emerged from inside the building as Hiashi spoke.

"We'll be unstoppable." Tsuande echoed.

"And this, alliance, how will it be formed?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll marry Tsunade, and of course you will marry Hinata."

This was a lot to take in. "And what if I don't want to marry Hinata?" Sasuke fired back.

"I find that hard to believe, I know yesterday you not only enjoyed the sake, but the tea and the woman too." Hiashi laughed.

There was silence.

"This was all set up? How could you do this!" The previously quiet Hinata came to life in full force, shouting at her father, clearly distressed. This whole situation made her feel dirty.

"I assume you both were not disappointed." Hiashi said confidently.

Hinata eye's was fixed on Sasuke, desperately waiting for his response.

Sasuke was lost in thought. Now that Hiashi had given him the sake business and allowed him to sample his daughter, he had him cornered. If he rejected he might face retaliation from one of the most powerful men in the village and up until now his closest ally. He was also questioning his relationship with Tsuande, was their adventure on their last mission just her way of securing her alliance on his end. After all it was her who recommended him for the mission with Hinata and she was even pushing for him to be with her while he was in the hospital. Has she been manipulating him all this time? Anyhow, he would have to choose his words carefully.

"I..."


	12. Chapter 12

"I accept."

Hinata's body went cold from Sasuke's words, her face visibly pale, all colour drained from the surface of her skin, hands trembling from the implications of her friends words. No not friend, it was fiancée now and his words were witnessed by a former Hokage. This couldn't be so easily forgotten.

Sasuke noted her reaction, he wasn't expecting her to be thrilled, at least not entirely, but it was worse than he anticipated, he had to do something to calm her down, he had to do something to calm himself down. He felt an intense thud on his chest, he felt dizzy, no doubt these feelings were amplified by her reaction.

"That's wonderful to hear, we must celebrate, come join us under the gazebo for drinks." Hiashi announced.

Sasuke complied, he briefly glanced at Hinata before pulling himself together and joining the Hyuga elder and handful of other Hyuga important figures; of course Tsunade was there as well, drinking something cool and expensive under the shade.

Hinata soon joined them, taking a seat next to Sasuke. He poured her a drink without making eye contact, biding his time waiting for an opportunity to lay into Tsunade for her deception. The opportunity came when the former Hokage left to go to the bathroom, Sasuke shadowed her until they were all alone in the Hyuga household, he cornered the older woman, pinning her against the wall, not that she couldn't break free if she wanted to.

"What the hell is this, you lied to me!" Sasuke screamed while trying desperately to muffle his voice, if he shouted at full volume the other guests would hear.

Tsunade smirked. "My my, as a matter of fact I don't believe I mentioned any of this to you so how could I have lied to you." Tsunade sung, as if it was giving her pleasure.

Sasuke slammed her against the wall again. "Of course, because you never mentioned this the whole time it means you were manipulating me!"

Tsunade wailed faintly in pleasure. "I take it you don't want in on our little alliance."

"No, I don't want in." Sasuke groaned.

Tsunade shrugged "Too bad, its decided."

"Why do you get to decide this." He continued his little strop.

"Sweetie, the grown ups always decide these things. Besides you get to fuck the busty Hyuga woman, and it's not like marriage is going stop you from fucking anyone else. At least it had better not." Tsunade winked.

Sasuke groaned, he led her by the arm down some corridors until they arrived at a bed.

" I wonder who's room this is?" Tsunade asked cheekily.

" I don't care." Sasuke pushed her down on the bed.

Tsunade giggled like a school girl, spreading her legs in anticipation.

Sasuke roughly pulled down her shirt and gobbled up her left breast. The sannin moaned convincingly and compliantly in anticipation of what was to follow. Sasuke was aggressive, he wasn't in the mood for games, hastily he moved to pull down her trousers and whatever laid beneath it. With a wild grunt he pressed himself into her again and again with as much power as he could muster, he would fuck her hard with all the pent up anger lurking within, he hated being manipulated, it made him feel like a mere pawn on a chessboard, a chessboard that he was not in control of. He was going to make her feel it. Tsunade wouldn't protest, she was enjoyed the younger man's cock slamming into her, she enjoyed his rage, she enjoyed the sound of his balls pressing into her as he didn't break eye contact, this was what she lived for. Their breaths gradually became shorter and shorter until they both gave way and came.

"Did Hiashi's girl let you pound her like this."

Sasuke half smiled, knowing she was completely unaware that he didn't get to fully taste that fruit. "I wouldn't know she didn't let me pound her at all."

"Really? Tsunade asked somewhat astonished.

"The drug, which I'm sure you designed didn't work exactly how you wanted, although at least I got a taste of her breasts, they may even be better than yours." He took great joy in saying that last part.

"Hmmm" She gave no hints as to what part she was surprised at.

"Are you really going to fuck Hiashi." Sasuke scoffed.

"When he can get it up, but my sexual desires lie closer to home." Tsunade gently smiled, meeting Sasuke's eye's softly.

He, met her for a brief but passionate kiss.

"How's Ino going to react, how's everyone going to react to this, I'm going to look like a scoundrel" He muttered.

"You are a scoundrel." She replied sweetly.

"But I don't want to seem like one." He moaned, rolling over to the side and embracing the older woman like a cuddly toy.

Tsunade smiled. "Why do you even care about that girl Ino, anyhow I'm sure she'll understand." Her voice was soft and tender.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just laid there with her for a little while.

The odd couple eventually stumbled back to the gazebo, distancing themselves as they went back to their respective places. Hinata to Sasuke's eyes didn't seem to be faring better since he left. He didn't know what he could do to make her feel better, earlier Sasuke felt horrible about the situation, but since fucking Tsunade he felt calmer about whatever the future had to offer. He doubted orchestrating a similar situation could offer reassurance, who could blame her, the life she had before would be turned upside down when the situation becomes public. There was nothing Sasuke could do but raise his glass, have his drink, nod and smile when the situation was appropriate.

After the superficial situation was done with it was time to leave, at least in Sasuke's mind it was.

"Where are you going?" Hiashi called out.

"Back home." Sasuke replied in deference.

"No no, that wont do, you are soon to be my son in law, stay at the Hyuga manor with your future bride, once again." Hiashi put particular emphasis on that last part.

The man was persistent, Sasuke briefly glanced at Tsunade who gave him a nod, the Uchiha unsure himself what to do took her advice, and remained at the compound, although he gathered that it would be awkward. Spending the night with his fiancée might come with certain expectations.

Hyuga lackeys guided him to the room in question and he plonked himself on the bed ignoring the woman already stationed in the room, he was too tired for such nonsense. He knew well what waited for him the next day but such troubles would be absent from his mind this moment. His head touched the pillow and he was out for the night.

The next morning Sasuke arose, it was noisy outside, he moved towards the sound of the disturbance, Hinata was training with her father, the girl fought with passion that he had never seen, every strike was with precision and conviction, he would have worried for her father, if it wasn't in his best interests the see the man cold on the floor dead.

"Sasuke you're finally awake, come it's your turn to spar with my daughter, I have to say I'm already impressed with the progress she's made since becoming your student."

Hinata looked at Sasuke with icy glares, she seemed possessed.

Sasuke took Hiashi's place and got himself in a combat ready position, still half asleep trying to shrug off the fury that laid before him.

She came at him hard and caught Sasuke off guard, he ended up tumbling to the floor almost in an instant as his opponent prepared to strike a blow on the defenceless Uchiha. She hesitated, her anger subsided, but at one point she seriously considered smashing his head into the ground. With mercy she turned around and walked back to her chambers.

"Well done Hinata." Hiashi applauded. "Sasuke you were in awfully poor form today, is something the matter." The man asked half sarcastically.

"I am simply... tired." Sasuke replied not putting much though into his answer, he had more pressing concerns on his mind; he followed Hinata trying to resolve the situation.

"Hey..." He said smiling unsure how to continue. Not that she could see his face, her back was turned, pretending that he wasn't there. "Good fight there earlier." He continued sheepishly.

No response, Hinata continued folding laundry or something, didn't this place have people who did that kind of stuff for them. "Hey come on." Sasuke moaned grabbing her arm, interrupting her folding. She shrugged him off, ardently continuing the meaningless task, the more Sasuke forced the harder she struggled, her face becoming increasingly flustered until she couldn't take it any more.

"Stop!" She screamed.

Sasuke's body jolted , the kind gentle girl he had known just a few days earlier was breaking apart.

"Wasn't what you had at the inn enough, you still want more so you're making me your wife!"

"No, I never wanted this." His eyes pleaded.

"No, that has to be it right, you just wanted my body, because you didn't get all of it then." She rambled on, her anger had subsided to coldness.

"No, that's not it." He said shaking his head.

"If I give you my body here and now, will you tell my father the weddings off!"

"That's not what I want!" He screamed, she froze. "I agreed to this because your father tricked, me he tricked both of us and you know the consequences if I say no." Sasuke pounded his fist down on the bed in frustration.

"I see." Hinata winced, she took a seat on the bed next to Sasuke. "Of course... why would you even want any part of me." She muttered dejected.

Sasuke not fully picking up the true meaning of her sombre words said something careless."Right, exactly." He punched her arm teasingly.

Upon impact she let out a small sniffle. "You could have pretended that you at least had some interest, any interest."

"Hinata?" He said confused as the situation suddenly changed.

"The affection you showed at the inn was just because of the spiked drinks." She said shaking her head, an unhealthy amount of tears started to trickle fast down her face, her tone of voice becoming more shaky and erratic. "I mean I told you I loved you at the party and I'm going to be your wife, you could have at least told me something nice." She looked at him trying to force a smile and a fake laugh. "This is going to be hard for me, all of my friends are going to hate me and I'm going to be all alone again. While my mind knows this is terrible, part of me, the selfish part of me felt happy when I heard you say you'll accept me, because... you would be mine."

Sasuke frowned and shook his head."I only said what I just said because I knew you didn't want this, at least I didn't think that you did, I couldn't have you thinking I was compliant now could I, snatching a poor maiden for my own selfish desires."

"Selfish desires?" The wet faced girl asked confused.

Sasuke pressed his lips to hers, even at the inn he'd never kissed her, Hinata's mouth was fresh with warm tears, the salty liquid mixed with the small residues of dirt and sand that littered Sasuke's face from his defeat but a moment ago. Here he felt victorious, the kiss was dirty but it felt so pure, their hearts beating increasingly faster as he mounted her, there was no resistance from her body or tongue as they bounced smoothly off each other in rhythm.

Sasuke in due time broke the dance off. "Those one's." Answering her question.

"I see." She was smiling, glowing even.

"I have to admit, part of me was happy to hear that you would be my bride regardless of the consequences, however if we can get out of this marriage we should. In the meantime we should try delay the wedding as long as possible and we should avoid telling people about it as well."

"But what if we can't?" Hinata looked almost hopeful.

"Well if I break up with Ino now, and we get married in a year's time we shouldn't look too bad, she'll never have to know about this."

"This feels so wrong."

"It is." He stated plainly.

There was a long silence. "Are we... a. couple?" Hinata stammered. It was a question that had to be on both of their minds.

Sasuke stroked her hands. "I think we are." He was hesitant, but his words were true. "I mean we're in this together for better or worse." He placed the woman on his lap, embracing her around her stomach, simultaneously kissing the side of her neck, she gave a warm purr of approval. "This isn't so bad." He moaned in pleasure.

" Mmmm." She shook her head shifting her entire body weight onto Sasuke, forcing him to give way as they collapsed on the bed together; they held each other there for the rest of the morning.

Sasuke knew it was time, he couldn't put this off too long, for both his and Hinata's sake, it was time to break up with Ino. During the walk to her apartment he frantically thought about how he was going to do it, what words he was going to use, how he was going to say it, the tea or the sake from a few days ago would be very welcome right now. The pressure was building up on Sasuke and he was feeling it, each heart beat felt like it would rip his chest apart. During the long walk and after much deliberation he had come up with a plan, he would end it with Ino as soon as she opened the door, no hesitation.

He arrived at the door, his palms sweaty, his hands shakily banged against the metal. The wait now felt like an unpleasant eternity which was simultaneously killing him and keeping alive. It happened, the door opened, the horror behind was a beautiful blonde smiling sweetly at him like fresh sunshine.

"I'm glad your back my dear boyfriend!" She hugged him tightly for a few seconds. "Are you okay?" She must have noticed his body shaking as she held him, something that has never happened before. Her eyes were earnest and kind making him feel genuinely wanted.

Sasuke was silent, if he was going to act, this was the time, but he couldn't.

"Come inside." She took his hand and led him through to the dining area where Sakura was digging into Ino's cooking. "Sasuke how've you been." Sakura mumbled, her mouth stuffed full with rice.

"Fine." He responded.

"Come on sit down, I've got some extra meat in the kitchen. for you." Ino darted off into the kitchen.

Sasuke complied and took a seat.

"By the way we have mission tomorrow, it was supposed to be today but I managed to postpone it a day to let you rest, you're welcome." Sakura's word were gruff, and straight to the point, her tomboyish smile waited on his gratitude.

"Thanks, I guess."

Sakura nodded casually.

Ino came back with a plate of inviting meat, it smelled wonderful, rich and smoky. Sasuke went to pour himself a glass of sake to accompany it but, before he could even move Ino was already there filling his glass.

Sasuke smiled tenderly at the gesture, taking a large swig of the drink, it felt so good, so calming. Then he turned to the meat, it was much better than the fancy stuff he had at the Hyuga compound the night before, it had heart and was made with love and care, something Sasuke always appreciated.

"Yes drink up now, there's no way I'm letting either you or Naruto bring a bottle of that stuff with us tomorrow." Sakura meant business.

"They wouldn't would they?" Ino asked surprised.

"Last mission they said they were going to bring some, I'm making it clear now that it's not going to happen Mr Uchiha, I've already warned Naruto." Sakura pointed directly at him.

"I wouldn't have even suggested it, if we had something remotely as good as Ino's cooking instead of your food pills." He responded smugly.

"Ohhhh, did you hear that Sakura, it sounds like I'm wife material." Ino said glowing.

Within a short period of time he'd forgotten why he'd even come here, it just felt like home.


	13. Chapter 13

"So Sakura, what's the mission about?" Sasuke was quite happy to be getting a reprieve from the marriage drama with Hinata.

"There has been some trouble in the hidden mist, team 7 and team 8 will go there to stabilize the situation." Sakura explained.

Sasuke noticed Ino's face turn sour at the mention of team 8. "Team 8, that's Hinata's team right?" Sasuke asked, just when he thought he'd caught a break.

Sakura nodded. "I hear the Mizukage requested our team personally, it must be serious."

"Naruto and Hinata working together that must be awkward." Ino tried to deflect attention from her own insecurities of losing Sasuke to her friend.

"You have no idea." Sasuke said before taking a large gulp of sake.

Ino and Sakura both wondered what he meant by that.

 _The next day_

Ino was emotional that Sasuke was leaving for what was probably going to be a long time, she was even more anxious about who he was leaving with. She had no hope that Naruto could neutralise Hinata's affections as seen at the party, she was even getting paranoid about Sakura being in such close proximity to her boyfriend. At least she got to spend some quality time with him lazing around yesterday, she just hoped it wasn't the last of them as a couple.

"Stay safe." Ino kissed him goodbye.

"If it gets really dicey I'll just use Kiba as a human shield." He joked. "Goodbye Ino." Sasuke turned around and headed to the gates where everyone was waiting.

"You're late Sasuke.!" Kiba shouted.

"Uggh." Sasuke groaned. The longest mission so far and he was going to be stuck with that guy. He looked at Hinata and she looked anxious, more so than usual, the Ino situation must have been on her mind. She was completely unaware of what happened (or more to the point what did not happen) and for a while it was going to stay that way.

After a days travelling they set up camp about a two hours journey away from the land of water. After travelling during the heat of the day everyone appreciated the cool night time air. Sasuke made a point to always keep himself around at least one other person during the evening, even if that person was Kiba, he didn't want Hinata asking questions about what happened yesterday.

"Hinata it's pretty cold, how 'bout we she share a sleeping bag like last time!" Kiba suggested eagerly.

"Kiba the weather is perfect right now, that would make things too hot."

"Things are never to hot with you Hinata." He winked at her.

Everyone cringed.

 _The next morning._

Last night the weather was wonderful, this morning was a different story. As typical of the land of fire the sun was scorching, but the proximity to the hidden mist added a sickening amount of humidity to the mix. Sakura for one was not comfortable, awaking hot and sweaty from her sleeping bag she began looking for some relief from the heat. She first hoped to find shade in a nearby wood, but it felt like a jungle so she continued on. After a few minutes or so she faintly heard the sound water, she followed the noise until it led to a water spring. Not hesitating she flung of her clothes and dived in chest first, bathing herself in the fresh mountain water. It felt so invigorating, she followed the trail deeper for about half a mile until the water was deep enough that she could barely stand. Oblivious of her surroundings she started splashing about vigorously, anyone in the vicinity friend or foe would have heard the ruckus.

A certain Uchiha who had himself came to the spring earlier for the same reasons saw a sight he wouldn't forget. Her pink hair was unmistakable, her breasts were surprisingly large and perky. He wondered if he could sneak in closer to get a better look. His question was soon answered, she finally looked up and caught him gawking at her.

"Sasuke." She said.

He could barely hear her from this distance, but she undoubtedly caught him looking. She looked embarrassed, but she was walking towards him, Sasuke was sure that she was going to lay into him.

"See anything you like." She did a little pose leaving nothing in her top half to his imagination.

Sasuke swallowed. "...Unnn, very nice..." He said hesitantly.

Sakura smiled. "They may not compare to Hinata's, but I feel that they're better than Ino's."

Sasuke wouldn't say anything about that, but he would have to agree. "So you're not covering up." He tried to hide his amusement about this.

"Well you've already seen them now, besides nudity is the natural state of the human body. Just don't tell Ino about this." She said a little guiltily.

"Don't worry, me and Ino have broken up." He regretted these words the moment he said them.

"What! What happened?" Sakura was shocked, she moved closer, they were only a breath apart.

Sasuke looked down at the water with a pained expression. "Nothing dramatic, I just wasn't happy any more."

Sakura was shaking her head perplexed. "That's hard to believe, yesterday I saw you two together, you looked so happy."

Sasuke continued looking downwards.

Sakura grabbed his hand. "Never mind." With her free hand she smashed her fist into the water, creating a small wave that plunged Sasuke's unsuspecting face in a pool of cold water.

"What was that for!" He reacted in sudden shock, he wondered if she did it because she was angry he left Ino.

"It's pretty hot out, gotta make sure your entire body is cool." She she said with a big smile on her face.

"Well in that case..." Sasuke reached into the water and grabbed her legs.

"What are you doing?" Sakura gasped.

He gave her legs a large tug, tipping her off balance and sending her backwards into the water. He probably shouldn't have just stood there laughing afterwards.

"Oh it's on!" Sakura dived on top of him submerging him down in the water. Sasuke did his best to fight back but it was of little use, she was much stronger than him. This wrestling lasted for about 5 minutes before Sakura was seemingly satisfied with her victory.

Sakura grabbed him tightly and brought her head close to his face smiling victoriously "I hope you've learned your lesson Mr."

"Yes, yes, don't push you under the water, I got it." Sasuke winced faintly in pain.

"What is it?" She asked concerned. She saw the answer for herself, his torso was filled with small cuts from the sharp rocks at the bottom of the water. She could herself feel a small sting on her right breast. "Come on, we better get back so we can clean up and leave in good time." She took his hand without thinking leading him out of the springs in the direction of their clothes.

Coincidently, Sasuke's clothes laid only a few meters from Sakura's, although with her tunnel vision she didn't notice it at the time. Once Sasuke left the water, Sakura noticed a particularly deep wound on his lower abdomen which had been previously obscured by the water.

"Sasuke wait, I need to take care of that wound, with this kind of humidity it could of get infected."

"Don't worry, Orochimaru did lots of things to my body, I think I'll be fine." He realized how wrong that sounded.

Sakura ignored it, she left the water herself, the entirety of both their bodies were out exposed in the vivid sunlight. She immediately began her medical ninjutsu and started treating the wound. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her body. Now outside of the cool confines of the water, her torso started to fill with sweat, mixed in with water drops from her earlier bathing; the small cut on her breast had began to drip small drops of blood that ran all down her body. To top it off, her medical ninjutsu produced a addictive tingling sensation. He couldn't help it, he began to grow in size, Sakura saw this from the corner of her eyes.

"Let me take care of that." She grabbed it with her free hand, it was still wet and she slid easily up and down his shaft. She tugged on it fast and fiercely, efficiently aiming to bring him to climax like it was just another medical treatment, they didn't lock eyes once, he remained fixed on her breasts as they jiggled rapidly to her hands deft movement.

It didn't take long, Sasuke came around her hands and onto the floor, releasing a feint breathy moan at the moment of climax.

"I think we're about done here." Sakura ceased healing and walked back to the water, bending down and washing her hands. He had just came, but the way her ass leaned out with sweat dripping off was very inviting, it took a lot of self control to stop him from pounding her then and there. Alas, they had spent enough time here, the others were probably waiting, he didn't even know if Sakura was up to it; he joined her briefly to wash himself down.

He wondered what had just happened.

 _Back at camp._

The rest of them were restlessly waiting, unlike Sakura and Sasuke they hadn't had a chance to cool down in the springs.

Fortunately the heat dissipated as they moved further on into the land of water, although they had a new problem, rain lots of it. It wasn't practical to camp outside so Sakura decided it would be best if they stayed at an inn for the night, there were no complaints.

Everyone headed off to their respective rooms to dry off and get a brief rest, they had all agreed to meet up for dinner later. Sasuke wondered if he should lie down, he was tired from a days walking and some of the cuts from earlier were bothering him slightly. On the other hand he knew if he did that he wouldn't want to get back up again, nevertheless there wasn't anything else to do; he took off his wet clothes and fell onto the bed.

 _About an hour later._

There was knocking on the door. "Eer... Sasuke, can I come in?"

Sasuke heard Hinata's weak voice call out to him. "Just a minute." He was a little flustered by her appearance,he rushed to put on a clean outfit and opened the door.

"Hey, what can I do for you." He said gesturing for her to come in, he tried his best to put on a cheery smile and be happy to see her.

She walked in and sat down on the bed. "I was hoping we could talk about what's going on with us, you said you were breaking up with Ino but you've said nothing since. I've tried to ask you about it over the last couple of days but I never got a chance, I felt like you were avoiding me. Are you having seconds thoughts I don't understa..."

Sasuke pulled her in and kissed her, interrupting her gloomy thoughts, he didn't have a plan but he knew he couldn't let her go on like this. She moaned softly on his warm tongue as it tickled the sides of her mouth; it seemed to reassure her.

"Does that mean you broke up with Ino?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And that means..." She was smiling waiting on baited breath.

"I'm all yours, whether you want me or not, literally."

"You're... mine." Hinata was paralysed by this fact and in a good way, as far as Sasuke could tell.

"Yes you're going to be my wife." The word wife seemed surreal to him, the idea of marriage to this woman had been thrown around so much recently but it never resonated with him, it was just empty words; however, her innocent smile and tears of joy's moved him more than he could have ever anticipated.

"I can't wait."

"Well you're going to have to, remember we want to get married as far as possible in advance."

"No, I can't wait to have you...all of you, like we were going to at the inn... I love you Sasuke."

Her angelic eyes splashed tears around her face as they flickered, it begged of him an affectionate response.

"I love you too Hinata." He took her hand and smiled.

She smiled back. "In that case...please come to my room later tonight..."

"I would like that." He kissed her on the lips gently. "I think it's about time we go down for dinner." He added.

She nodded. They got up and left the room together, Hinata was beaming with radiance, she practically skipped out the doorway. Coincidently Sakura was just coming to visit Sasuke as well, she caught Hinata and her good mood leaking out the room.

"You two look like you've been having fun." She smiled.

Hinata nodded, while trying not to look too happy.

"Mind if I borrow him for a minute."

Hinata shook her head, oblivious to what Sakura was going to ask him when she was gone, she headed off to dinner.

Once she was sure Hinata was out of earshot she began talking.

"I just wanted to say I had fun earlier, me and you, we've never gotten to play like that before, the old you was never interested in things like that."

"Oh, I'm very interested now." He said eagerly. Who wouldn't be, during that little scuffle in the water he got grabbed, and grabbed all different parts of her naked body, not to mention the conclusion...

"I'm glad to hear that." She said delightedly.

"But are you always that rough when you play?" Sasuke teased.

Sakura took it seriously. "Sorry, how are your wounds?"

"Nothing to worry about." Sakura didn't look entirely convinced "They're fine, come one they're just scratches." Sasuke pleaded.

"Well if you need some more medical treatment done, you can stop by my room later." She winked conspicuously.

Sasuke was very interested in what else she had in store for him, he remembered that he was left wanting more earlier, however he had already promised Hinata he would stop by her room later tonight; nevertheless it was always good to keep his options open.

"That sounds nice." He smiled.

She looked relieved, like her worth as a woman had been at stake. "Good, I'll be waiting for you, now lets go eat."

"And drink." Sasuke added.

"Go right ahead, as a medical ninja I'm prepared for anything." She said resolutely.

He had to give it to her, Sakura had a lot of confidence, reminiscent of her master.

They saw all of their teammates sitting at a large table, they took seats next to each other with Sasuke at the end, there was an attendant in the process of taking everyone's orders; Sasuke ordered meat and some beer as expected. The attendant was very attractive and it appeared that she offered some extra 'services' that Naruto and Kiba had taken her up on later. It was surprising to Sasuke that someone who seemed so kind and capable would fall into that line of work, however he also understood that the land of water wasn't as prosperous as the land of fire and many capable people would fall into professions of disrepute. She made the same offer to Sasuke as she did to Naruto and Kiba and he was greeted with ice cold stares from Hinata and surprisingly Sakura, it was a no brainier, he turned her down, he valued his life.

"Sasuke, you're such a wuss." Kiba commented.

"Shut up Kiba, you're disgusting!" Hinata spat out.

Everyone was shocked, this was not like Hinata.

"You okay Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Am I disgusting too Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata said nothing.

After 20 minutes of the awkward situation their meals arrived and things livened up, with a little food and drink in their bellies things were back to normal.

"So Sasuke you never told us about your trial mission with grandma Tsunade. "Naruto mentioned.

"Stop calling her that Naruto, it's disrespectful. But everyone's curious Sasuke, what exactly did you get up to?" Sakura asked.

"Errrr, nothing much we went gambling and drinking, and to the hot springs and stuff."

"The hot springs?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yeah males and females bathe separately right." Naruto pointed out.

"Right, so not very eventful..." It was probably the best mission Sasuke went on and he could spill a word of the interesting parts.

"Gambling and drinking, you get put on all the cushy missions." Kiba wined.

"Well tonight you're drinking and fucking so you can hardly talk." Sasuke laughed

The mention of fucking on a mission made Hinata blush.

Sakura took other ideas from this conversation. "Hinata, this place has their own hot springs, how about we head there together after we're done here." She suggested.

Hinata smiled. "That sounds like a great idea, while it was so hot earlier it's gotten pretty cool here now at night, I think it's about right we warm up."

"I couldn't put it better." Sakura commented.

"Looks like all of our night's have been sorted, except Sasuke's and Shino's!" Kiba shouted across the table.

Shino, Sasuke forgot that bug guy was even here.

"Shino, you're not partaking in the beautiful mist waitress either?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to but she says that she's not into bug fetishes." Shino said plainly.

"Okay..." Sasuke took a large gulp of beer.

 _An hour later._

Sasuke was back in his room thinking about his impending decision. Unfortunately whatever Kiba was doing with that woman in the room next door was making Akamaru very loud and irritable, making it hard for Sasuke to think clearly, as if this choice wasn't already difficult enough.

On one hand, Hinata was going to be his wife, he was far more emotionally committed to her than he was Sakura, they'd both confessed their love, she'd even cried at the notion of them being together in a relationship. On the other hand he was simply starting to be drawn to Sakura, her wild spontaneous nature and the fact that she really seemed to to know what she was doing, plus they have a longer history with each other, she had loved him far before Hinata did. He was really interested in seeing where it was going, but of course there was the chance what she felt from him was simply physical, but he saw how she reacted when the whore from earlier made advances on him, she was definitely interested. But Hinata was a sure thing, but because she was a sure thing he didn't need to make efforts to keep her, she'll be there when he needs her. Sasuke was fast running out of hands, this was driving him nuts, the curse of having too much.

"Ahhh it bit me!" The woman next door screamed

"I'm sorry, please wait!" Kiba pleaded.

Sasuke buried his head in his pillow.

Hinata and Sakura were bathing in the hot springs, they both seemed happy.

"You seem happier than usual Hinata."

Hinata smiled.

"Has something happened that I don't know about?" Sakura asked.

Hinata wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell everyone in the world but she knew she couldn't, she had to keep everything to herself, it was going to be so difficult. "No nothing in particular, it's just nice to be out and about, to go on an adventure, I feel like this mission is going to be very exciting."

"I agree Hinata, something about all this just feels so right, I haven't felt this way in a long time."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"You really laid into Kiba and Naruto earlier, it's not like you at all."

"I didn't mean for it to come off that way, I just feel that they weren't presenting themselves in a very positive light."

"You think, guys hire prostitutes all the time on missions."

"I noticed that, how much do you usually charge, Naruto doesn't have much money so I'm thinking you're quite cheap." Hinata giggled innocently.

Sakura glared daggers back, although she had to admit she was finding this new emboldened Hinata quite amusing.

"It seems so sad that they have to resort to this." Hinata continued.

Sakura tried to interpret the real meaning behind those words. "In other words they're losers."

Hinata tired not to laugh.

 _An hour later._

It was time for Sasuke to decide, who's room was he going to visit tonight, Sakura's or Hinata's...

* * *

 _You can vote which girl Sasuke spends the night with at the poll on my profile. If you're a guest and want to vote simply type the name of the girl you want to see in the review section. The girl who gets the most combined votes will win and get a visit from Sasuke ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura was sitting in her room impatiently, she was expecting Sasuke to be here by now.

A knock at the door? It must be him! She hurried to answer it. "It's about time you got..." The person behind the door wasn't Sasuke, it was Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, something bad happened with Kiba and that waitress so she's done for tonight. I was wondering if you could help me like that other ti..."

Sakura slammed the door in his face, she gave huge sigh and started preparing for bed; it didn't appear that Sasuke was coming. She was disappointed, but she was sure he had his reasons.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had made his decision; he figured his promise to Hinata was more binding than agreeing to screw around with Sakura, he headed to her room and knocked on the door. "Hey Hinata, it's me."

Hinata answered in her robe, she was hot and sweaty from her time in the hot spring. She ushered him inside and closed the door; then she undid her robe and it fell to the floor with a small thud.

"I hope you're not having second thoughts about this." She said, nervously averting her gaze from him.

Sasuke gently touched her warm body, sliding his hands between her breasts. "Are you?" He asked.

She said nothing, his hands moved down until he reached her most sensitive area, his fingers lingered there for a while as he soaked in the juices of her hidden pleasure.

"Are you " He asked again, bringing his hand to her cheek and smudging the proof of her unbridled desire right next to her nose where her natural fragrance wafted over, causing her to moan weakly.

"That's not an answer." He whispered in her ear, splattering a handful of kisses in the area, while bringing his hand back down to her crotch.

"No!" She squealed, her knees shook like jelly.

Hearing what he wanted, he took off his clothes slowly, the anticipation served to break the young maiden, her controlled breathing strayed in frustration, seeing his body layered with cuts made her even more turned on. As his pants went down he revealed the spot she was going to shower with the most love, just as he had done for her not long ago.

Her shaky hands grabbed a hold of his dick and began amateurishly moving up and down as it began to slowly swell in size. Without prompting she took it all into her wet mouth, Sasuke released a moan of ecstasy. She pushed it down as far as she could before coughing, filling Sasuke's dick with a fountain of saliva.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at..."

Sasuke stopped her right there and he pulled her in deeply for a kiss, sucking the life out of the throat which had repulsed him earlier.

Hinata was ready for another go, again her mouth took his cock, learning from her mistake she sucked shallower, throbbing backwards and forwards rapidly with more suction the Sasuke thought was possible.

The euphoric sensation was getting too much for him his hips swaying out of control. "Hinata if you continue..."

"Hmmm.?" She hummed while still enveloping him.

"If you continue this I'm gonna cum, ahhh!" As he was speaking, a small load of pre-cum released into her mouth, she slurped most of it away reflexively, but a small amount dribbled over to the side of her mouth before realizing what was happening.

She let him go, Sasuke by this point completely enamoured by her beautiful body, forcefully knocked her onto the bed.

He carefully pressed the tip of his staff at the surface of her wet entrance, he looked into her loving eyes for confirmation, with the assurance he needed; he gave a gentle push into his love for the very first time.

"Aghhh!" The first thrust drew blood, she tired to hold back her scream for Sasuke, she was somewhat ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She cried, small tears leaving her sad grey eyes.

"Shhhh, you have nothing to apologize for, do you want me to stop?" He asked.

She appreciated the concern he showed for her, he seemed more upset than her, she shook her head resiliently bracing for the next impact.

He went at her again, and she screamed, again. "Keep going." She forced out, she was going to make this happen.

He went at her again, with each successive thrust the cries began to turn slowly from screams of pain to moans of debauched pleasure. Noticing some movement in her hips, he moved faster, as they started to buckle her tongue reached for his mouth, Sasuke could taste himself in her, but he wouldn't pull away, not for this woman, he would bear it all just as she had.

Having his fill from the front, he turned her body around, when faced with her large sweaty butt hanging in the air Sasuke felt obliged to give it a large slap, which invoked a hoarse shudder from his partner.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have." He was slapping himself internally for it.

Hinata shook her head. "Nnnn, I'm just glad you're enjoying it."

"Mwaah." He kissed the slightly red spot, before going another bout, this time feeling that Hinata's body was beginning to accommodate him he pushed deeper, perhaps selfishly so, he wasn't sure if Hinata could tell pleasure from pain at this point. But he could. His large balls slapped across her ass viciously as the force sent ripples throughout her entire body, while his hands fondled her large nipples mercilessly. He eventually found it in him to let go, so he could enjoy the fine view he had of her plump tits and ass bouncing manically before him as he approached climax; his breathing became heavier as he prepared to unload on her.

"Sasuke... don't , I want to look into your eyes when you finish...ahhh!." She begged between ear screeching moans.

He summoned all of his willpower to agree, he turned her back to the front. "Where do you want it?" He asked out of breath.

"For my first time...I want it inside." She said with innocent child-like glee.

He mounted her one final time, grabbing her sweat drenched thigh's and moving them to the side so he could begin slamming her again. At first he kept his promise, keeping his eyes locked with hers, but then in the frenzy they started to drift around aimlessly.

"Look at me my love." Her husky voice reminded him.

He felt bad about that, but her eyes bore no grudge when he gazed back upon them.

"Sasuke... ahhhh!" A final high pitched moan escaped her as she orgasmed.

Sasuke himself couldn't back and he slathered Hinata's vagina with thick white semen in multiple pleasure ridden bursts. "Aggh!" He moaned as he pulled out, gallons of it spilled out and littered the bed where she laid, with a few drops of blood added to the sultry mix.

"Was it good?" She asked nervously.

"The best." He replied.

"I'm glad." She said took a deep breath, her face looked calm and refreshed.

Sasuke laid down on the bed with her, careful to avoid his own mess, Hinata didn't have such qualms and rolled over to cuddle Sasuke, going through the sticky puddle that laid below her legs.

"I love you." She confessed again, showering his neck with kisses.

He chuckled. "I love you too."

Minutes passed, while he was happy to stay like this, he knew he had to leave the room before, morning, not one to enjoy getting up early he began to make his move to escape the Hyuga's embrace. It wasn't easy, she gave stiff resistance, wrapping up against his body more tightly as he tried to move.

"No, don't go." She protested.

"Sweetie you know I can't be seen coming out your room, in the morning, I need to leave." He stroked her arm gently until she relented, allowing him exit from her arms.

He got up and began putting his clothes back on, he noticed his cum decorating various parts of her body from when she rolled in it earlier. "Remember to clean that off before we leave tomorrow."

"I like it, it smells like Sasuke." She giggled. "Make sure you get those cuts checked out by Sakura, but not the one near your crotch, that one's for my eyes only." She kissed him goodnight and he returned to his room.

 _The next day._

It was morning and time to set out; they should reach the hidden mist village by the end of the day, one rain sodden day. Sasuke didn't really mind the rain, he found it refreshing, but Naruto insisted they all buy umbrella's. The problem was that this location was along the major transit route between the hidden leaf and hidden mist. The place was a tourist trap and the umbrella's were priced accordingly.

"1000 ryo for an umbrella!" Naruto screamed.

"That's insane!" Kiba echoed.

"We don't have enough in the mission fund for even a single umbrella, never mind one for all of us." Sakura reported.

"You listen here grandma, 100 ryo each, shake my hand!" Kiba screamed.

The old woman gave a frightened ear shrieking yelp. Some people came out of the inn upon hearing the outburst, including the waitress from yesterday.

"What's going on here?" Some local tough guys asked.

"The leaf guys are threatening me!" She cried.

Everyone gasped horrified.

"That's the guy who's dog bit me last night!" She screamed.

Everything turned silent.

"Come on now... it... it was an accident." Kiba nervously tried to explain himself.

"Get em boys!" One of the tough guys shouted towards an angry mob.

"Everyone run!" Sakura ordered the group.

They could have easily taken them, but they were guests in their country and it would be best not to cause any trouble, well any more than they already had. After some hard running they escaped their pursuers and they decided to stop for a breather in the forest.

"Her as well." Hinata said coldly to Kiba.

Kiba sighed.

"What's gotten into Akamaru lately?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, I think he's just overprotective when he sees me close to a woman and thinks I can do better." Kiba said scratching his head.

"Thinks you can do better?" Hinata was pouting with her hand on her hips.

"His words not mine." He replied.

Akamaru did a weak high pitched bark.

"Hey, Sasuke can I talk to you?" Sakura asked.

He nodded, she took them some place private.

Hinata thought that was strange, what would she have to say to Sasuke that she couldn't say in front of everyone she wondered.

"I was expecting you, but you didn't show up what happened? "Sakura didn't look mad, but just curious why he stood her up.

"I wasn't feeling well." What was another lie at this point he thought.

"Oh no, was it your wounds, did they get infected?"

"No... they're fine." As he spoke Sakura was unzipping his top to examine his wounds.

"They look like there healing nicely, just to be on the safe side I'll take care of them now." She started healing him.

"Sakura, it's kind of cold." Even though they were under the protection of tree's, raindrops still found it's way onto to Sasuke's bare chest, he couldn't stop shivering.

"Shhh..." She put her finger on his lip. "I'll be done soon. She went through all of the cuts on his torso as quickly as possible. "Ill have to be more careful next time."

"Next time..." Sasuke smiled. "I don't want to think about that cold water right now."

"Don't worry, nearly done." She kept it up for another 10 seconds. "And finished."

Sasuke exhaled.

"Wait didn't you have some on your lower body?"

"Sakura, another time, I'm really cold." He moaned.

"I know sweetie, but I want to be safe." She began pulling down his lower garments.

Sasuke gasped at her cold touch, if he wasn't feeling ill before, he was going to be by the time she was through with him. Thoughtfully she pinned him to the ground in the 69 position, her warm heaving chest pressed against his, a small respite from the cold, although that probably wasn't why she did it. Both of their heads were in compromising positions when she began work on those final wounds.

"That was fast." He almost sounded disappointed.

She smiled. "I knew you wanted me to finish quickly. Hurry, put your clothes back on."

They heard some branches break behind them.

They turned around to see Hinata with a solemn expression on her face, they didn't know how long she had been there for.

"Hinata." Sasuke gasped. Technically they hadn't been doing anything wrong, but it looked bad, especially if she only came in at the end and didn't see what had been going on.

"Sasuke... what's going on here...?" She sounded very upset.

"Sakura was just healing my wounds, you see all gone.!" He said displaying his cut free chest proudly.

"All of them...?" She didn't feel comfortable about the position Sakura was just in with her near nude fiancée, not that Sakura knew that he was hers.

"Eh, yeah." He replied.

"Huh." She winced.

Sakura didn't know what was going on here, but she was tired of the awkwardness. "Time to go back to the others and get going."

They made it the rest of the way to the hidden mist drama free, but any relief they may have felt when arriving was cut short. The hidden mist was bleak, most of the people walking the street looked shady and the place looked generally unsafe. They were admitted into the village easy enough, but as they were escorted to the Mizukage's office they half expected an attempt on there lives before they even arrived there.

"Oh how lovely, the leaf shinobi has arrived." The Mizukage raised her hand to dismiss the escorts from the room. "And Sasuke how nice to see you and your pretty face again."

"Yes... nice." He thought he recognized the purple haired kunoichi by the Mizukage's side, but that's not likely as he had never been here before.

"Well let me explain why all of you are here. Some rogue ninja have been terrorizing local villages in the area. Sakura, here is the location of where we think they're holed up." She picked the map off her desk and held it out.

Sakura took the map.

"The boys outside will show you to your sleeping quarters, head out first thing tomorrow, you're all dismissed." She announced.

Everyone went to leave the room.

"Not you Sasuke." She commanded as he had a foot out the doorway, everyone else had already left.

Sasuke sighed and turned around.

"Are you here to tell me what's really going on?"

"What do you mean by that?" She had an overly fake look of shock on her face.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the farce. "You didn't bring two teams of foreign shinobi including the worlds most elite team just to take out few local pests, level with me Lady Mizukage."

"How perceptive. From reports several of the involved ninja seemed to have a remarkable resemblance to those who attacked with you at the kage summit." She said in a deadly serious tone.

"Oh..." Sasuke guessed he was in deep trouble.

Now it was her turn to smile. "Don't worry dear, I'm not suspecting you, I just feel that you would be of particular use in getting rid of them." She got up from her chair and walked towards him.

"I could talk to them and they would probably go away, but they would soon be back."

"That would be quite alright." She ran her painted blue fingers all across his cheek.

Sasuke looked puzzled.

"You don't look satisfied." She said as if the entire situation was completely normal.

Sasuke moved his face away from her hand. "If you just needed to me to do that why bring team 8 along, and even by doing that I'm not really solving your problem. It would be better for you to take them out permanently, I doubt Orochimaru is with them, you wouldn't need external help."

"You've seen right through me again." This time the look on her face was a little unsettled, her eyes betrayed a hint of genuine fear. "There's been some internal... problems here in the hidden mist which has meant I don't have the resources at my disposal to tackle those hidden sound rogues, they probably had inside information which informed them of our weakness..."

"I see... and assume you want me to take care of these 'problems' afterwards."

"I would be much obliged." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

Sasuke laughed. "Quite the mess I've stumbled on."

"Indeed, Yugao, would you show Sasuke to his sleeping quarters, I'm sure he's tired and I don't want to keep him up... at least not tonight."

"Yes maam, right this way Sasuke." The purple haired ninja led him out of the room and they started walking though the night time streets towards where the leaf shinobi were being housed.

"You're from the hidden leaf, aren't you...Yugao...Uzuki."

"That's right, I was hired about a month ago by Lady Mizukage as a bodyguard. "

"Things really are really bad if the Mizukage needs a bodyguard and she can't even trust any of her own people to do it."

"It is, although she hasn't mentioned it, there have been numerous attempts on her life, and I honestly don't think it will be long before one of them succeeds."

"It's definitely... a mess, and this village is so bleak, I'm surprised you haven't used that big sword to run yourself through." Sasuke tried to lighten the mood.

The older woman chuckled. "I think we're both used to depressing places Sasuke."

"Here we are." She pointed out.

"Speaking of depressing..." Sasuke was speaking about the giant slab of bland concrete he was about to call his home.

Yugao smiled. "It's actually not so bad inside." She opened the door.

The interior was surprising, bright, vibrant, forward thinking, everything the rest of the village was not. "Wow, I was not expecting this, do you stay here as well Yugao?"

"Sometimes, when I'm not by the Mizukages's side." She led him further inside. "This is your room."

"Nice, thank you for walking me here, if there's nothing else..." He had his hand on the door nob, when she placed her hand over his, stopping him from opening it.

"Yugao, what is it?" He asked confused.

"Please Sasuke, don't let the Mizukage die." Her hand squeezed his against the door nob tightly.

"I had no plans on it." He replied half amused.

Her eyes were an emotional wreck, Sasuke wondered why she cared about her life so much, she wasn't her Kage, she hadn't even known her that long.

"She's a good person, she doesn't deserve any of this."

"Of course, we'll all do our best to resolve all of this." He spoke assuredly, but he really was in no position to make her any kind of promises; yet he felt she needed this.

"You have my thanks Sasuke, I'm well aware I'm in no position to be making requests of you, she lied to you just to get you here but..."

"It's quite alright." He smiled warmly at her.

This seemed to put her at ease. "You know, you're not what I was expecting."

"Oh." He replied amused, waiting hear more.

She laughed. "It's nothing, goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Yugao."

Sasuke entered his room, he had never seen anything like it, to call it a luxury would be an understatement, it was regal. The bed was particularly inviting, adorned with a warm red cover the frame was made with fine hand crafted wood, the mist logo was embedded into the design and decorated with gold spheres in the corners. Sasuke fell face first onto and smiled, hugging the overly stuffed pillow tightly, he'd earned this.

There was a knock at the door. "Sasuke can I come in?" Hinata asked.

No, no, no! he thought, couldn't he rest in peace. "Yes." He replied begrudgingly.

"I wanted to talk about what happened with Sakura earlier."

"She was healing me." His face was still buried in his pillow, his voice was muffled, she could barely hear him.

"Look at me."

Sasuke ignored her.

"Look at me!" This time raising her voice in anger and disappointment, not only about the situation being discussed, but how he was treating her right now.

He rolled over to meet her fury.

"I thought we agreed that we were going to ignore that one on your thigh."

"You know Sakura she's very thorough."

"How did she even know it was there?"

"Because she noticed me in pain there."

"Why was she so close to you, in that sexual position? It made me feel really uncomfortable seeing you two like that." She looked really hurt and betrayed by this.

"I was cold."

She was getting very annoyed, by these lackadaisical answers. "You were cold huh, so you think that makes it okay for her to smother you like that!" She was a hot cauldron ready to burst, in her anger she unintentionally activated her byakugan, Sasuke realized he had to to take her concern seriously.

"You're right, Hinata, I crossed the line, I'm sorry, it will never happen again." He said sincerely, well as sincere as one can be when lying.

Hinata fell on top of him resting her head on his chest. "It had better not, I don't want our relationship to start off with cheating and lies."

"It wont, I promise." He knew he never wanted to get caught cheating on this woman, in the flick of a switch she could turn from a soft puppy to a fierce tigress, he'd never seen anything like it before; in Sasuke's soothing embrace her byakugan eventually retracted; he got off lightly.

 _The next day._

Change of plan at Sasuke's request, team 8 stayed behind with the Mizukage, while team 7 went out into the field. They arrived at the reported location, it was mess. Half of the town had been put to torch, littered with charred corpses had been carelessly been burnt, presumably by a handful of over eager hidden sound grunts in a spur of mindless violence. Most of the corpses were too far gone to be used for any kind of experiment, but it seemed that they were receiving a healthy influx of new bodies from other villages they had sacked. As they neared the town hall Sakura noticed the hidden sound head band casually adorning the forehead of one of the ninjas.

"That's the hidden sound logo." Sakura said shocked.

Sasuke nodded. "You two wait here, I'll go into that hall alone." He had originally tried to get them to stay back with the Mizukage as they weren't need here, moreover he didn't want his hidden sound association bringing him suspicion again.

"We're coming in." Sakura replied.

"Just wait outside." He pleaded.

"We're coming in!" She repeated gruffly.

"Fine." He said barely audibly.

They all walked into the hall, it was empty, no guards, nothing. They must have been so confident in the mist's civil strife for them think it wasn't necessary and judging how easily they had been having their way in the land of water, such a laissez faire approach couldn't be seen as entirely unjustified. None of the sound ninja wandering the streets made a finger to stop them, maybe they recognized Sasuke or perhaps they simply had their fill of blood. They continued round to the back of the room, there was a small door that led to a corridor lined with blood, they followed it all the way until they arrived at a makeshift lab that contained Sasuke's favourite pink headed scientist.

"Karin how have you been?" He didn't really care, he just wanted this over with.

"You." Sakura blankly stated.

"Sasuke!" She cheered merrily. "And you brought friends!" Her smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Sorry, I'm going to need you to clear out of here, no more experimenting in the land of water."

"What, no!" She protested.

"If you had been a little more discreet and not completely abused the situation here, you might have been able to continue your research without people being really aware of what was going on. But this... this is a disgrace!" Sasuke slammed his fist on a table so hard it created ripples around the whole room. Karin was scared half to death. His mangekyou sharingan revealed in his rage. "Out, out now!" He screamed.

Karin quickly grabbed some research material and fled the 'lab.' Sasuke kicked a chair in further frustration. He knew he had to scare her, otherwise he might actually have to hurt her. All of this rage was exhausting, he didn't understand how he used to manage carrying it around all the time in the past.

At this point both Naruto and Sakura were a little scared of Sasuke.

"We're just going to let them get away?" Sakura's voice was weak and shaky. One look with his signature eyes was enough to end the discussion.

"We should hurry back."

Sasuke didn't feel comfortable leaving Hinata and her team alone with the Mizukage, he had a bad feeling about what was going on in the hidden mist. The fact that Mizukage was powerless to prevent the depravities in this and probably many other villages was alarming. Sakura's questions would have to wait.

They rushed back double time and made it back by the end of the day.

"We spend all day travelling, but spend less than 5 minutes on location, that's shinobi life for you." Naruto whined pessimistically as they approached the Mizukage building.

"Oh good you're back." Yugao smiled as she met them outside. "Everyone's inside waiting." She said.

There was a sudden loud bang, flashing orange flames and thick grey smoke engulfed the Mizukage building out of nowhere. It was an explosion, the building was falling to pieces before their very eyes.

"Hinata." Sasuke called out frozen in shock.

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed and participated in the poll, you're the best! Also, sorry about the longer chapter, they'll be back to the usual length next update :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Restia 32: She sure is cute. I'm sure he would be satisfied, but the temptation of the other girls is just too much XD**

 **Guest: We'll have to see about that -**

 **BiopicTopic: Thank you! That's unfortunate, but don't count out anything yet!**

 **Guest: Thanks and definitely, I didn't send him too the only female Kage by coincidence ;)Yep he still likes Ino, he'll have a huge problem on his hands when he returns to the leaf.**

* * *

The ground was shaking, his heart was pounding, what had just happened? Sasuke felt ill. He moved closer towards the sickening smoke afraid of what laid on the other side. He felt something soft and oddly calm grab a hold of his wrist as he hesitated before the dark grey cloud in front of him; he met her cool green eyes knowingly as they braced for entry together.

About to move, he noticed a clattering of footsteps within the smoke heading his way, he waited baited breath with optimism that they would reveal themselves as his friends. Not to be disappointed a handful of leaf shinobi and the Mizukage fled from the flames, his precious maiden among them. Her pale face covered in thick black soot came straight towards his arms, he left Sakura's grip without hesitation to meet her. They didn't linger together too long, just a warm embrace among 'friends.' Sakura wasn't feeling the warmth though, she was a little unsettled how Sasuke abruptly broke free of her, darting into another woman's arms, nevertheless most of all she was glad everyone was unharmed.

"We cannot stay here, head back to the foreign guest house!" The Mizukage ordered.

Without question everyone followed, Hinata stayed at the back, byakugan ready to detect any potential pursuers as they ran through the streets away from the putrid mess. Fortunately they weren't followed and they all made it back in one piece. Once they were in the comfort of the foyer with a cool glass of mist water in their hands the inevitable question arose.

"How are you alive?" Naruto asked anyone scratching his head.

"Hinata's byakugan picked up on the bombs before they exploded, pretty handy to have around." Kiba responded, proudly showing off his teams accomplishments.

"Indeed." The Mizukage added, taking a sip of her water calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Do you have any idea who has done this? Destroying the Mizukage building is pretty extreme." Sakura asked.

"A shinobi turned businessman named Kisaki, he has a lot of influence here in the land of water, so much so that half of the hidden mist is under his control and the other half are too afraid to go against him."

"You should have said so sooner, I'd have clobbered his sorry as by now!" Naruto shouted, slamming his fist on the table in anger and spilling half of everyone's drinks in the process.

"Naruto calm down you're being disrespectful." Sakura chided.

"Mmmm, it's quite amusing, the passions of youth." The Mizukage smiled. " Kisaki is constantly surrounded by prominent people of the land of water, if we kill him we risk these people getting caught in the crossfire, then if we succeed I'll have no one to rule over; besides these people have their reasons for following him."

"Then what do you intend to do? This obviously can't go on much longer." Sasuke asked.

"I plan to negotiate, I wasn't prepared to meet what he was asking for before... but I am now." The Mizukage reflected solemnly.

"What does he want?" Sakura asked.

"Me, he wants to marry me, in exchange he is to withdraw from politics and put his supporters back in to my hands."

"And you trust him to keep his word, even if he is sincere you can't possibly do this." Naruto spoke angered.

"Precisely, I've been advising Lady Mizukage to try and assassinate..." Yugao added, before being cut off prematurely.

"Silence! It's too dangerous, I wont have anyone else lose their lives because of this, Sasuke, Hinata, Yugao, tomorrow you will finalize the terms of our agreement with Kisaki, the rest of you will stay here with me." The Mizukage said unusually angry before heading off to her room.

Yugao in turn targeted Sasuke and pulled him over to her room.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We both know that this is not going to work, so how about we stake out Kisaki's place tonight to look for some good opportunities to assassinate him tomorrow?"

"You want to disobey the Mizukage's explicit order and assassinate Kisaki?"

She nodded.

"Okay!" Sasuke said excited.

Yugao smiled. "Good, I'll lead the way."

Kisaki lived at a large estate in close proximity to the hidden mist. Not too long ago this was rice country, but Kisaki's growing influence had turned the area into an urban centre in it's own right as it began to swell with turncoat politicians and of course a hoard of his personal cronies. It sat on top of a hill overlooking the town, which they had to walk through to gain access. The town had the scent of life, even at dusk it was lively, bustling with eager merchants in fine clothing, walking the clean streets in between rows of freshly painted buildings. It wasn't so hard for them to see the Mizukage's reservations in getting rid of this man, whoever he was, the hidden mist had a lot to learn from him.

"This is a far cry from the hidden mist, they even have outdoor restaurant's where they sell beer." Sasuke said amazed.

Yugao laughed, "If we finish quickly I'll treat you to some afterwards."

His eyes lit up. "Now we're talking."

Breaking into the walls of the compound was surprisingly simple, the guards were either asleep, drunk or both. Yugao led Sasuke along the rooftops of the estate, now under cloak of night, towards the main building. Unfortunately there were guards with lamps stationed outside and many people walking in and out.

"I don't see how we're getting in here unseen." Sasuke said pessimistically.

"That's why we come here early to find out." She reminded.

"But we have found out, we can't." He said confused.

"You're a Uchiha, you can do genjutsu with your eyes right?" She knew if he was a fraction as good as his brother there would be no issue.

"Yeah I guess." He could use genjutsu but he rarely did.

"How about you use it on the guards there, as for the other people, there's so many people coming in and out no one's going to pay attention to us." She crouched down on the tiles like predator about to pounce, it was rather alluring.

"Are you sure about this...?" For some reason he felt uneasy about this.

She nodded. "In anbu the sixth Hokage and I used to do stuff like this all the time and remember, the best disguise for an ninja is hiding in plain sight, we'll fit right in here."

"It does sound like something Kakashi sensei would do. Okay lets do this."

Sasuke snook to the edge of the rooftop about to drop down. He turned around to look at Yugao, she gave him the thumbs up and an encouraging smile. With a flash of speed that shocked her, he darted off before one of the guards who mistakenly looked directly into his red and black eyes, he fell to floor with a loud thud; the other guard took notice but made the same mistake and he too collapsed. Yugao flew down from her perch on the rooftop to drag away one of the bodies while Sasuke took care of the other.

"Nicely done, now try not to draw too much attention to yourself in there."

"I'll try." He answered nervously.

"It will be fine." She led the way and Sasuke sheepishly followed closely.

They walked though the main hall, a bunch of people were feasting in there, although based on the probably inaccurate picture they had, Kisaki was not there.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sasuke asked overwhelmed by the amount of stuff around him.

"Somewhere we can hide away after our meeting, somewhere empty." Her eye darted around the hall. "Like that study, it's not like any of these people are going to actually be doing work."

Sasuke cringed, "I'm jealous. What else are we looking for?"

"Somewhere where Kisaki would be alone. What's wrong?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"I need a beer, I don't think I'm cut out for subterfuge work."

"Not long now, you're doing great, lets keep going and see if we can spot Kisaki." She knew he wasn't used to stuff like this, and in away she was glad. It humanized the legendary Uchiha.

They traversed the many corridors of the house and there was no sight of him. They were about to give up until they heard grunting from inside one of the rooms. They took a peak inside, there was a man fucking a woman from behind.

"This looks like the master bedroom, that's gotta be him." Yugao whispered.

"It would save a lot of trouble if we could take care of him now." Sasuke suggested, taking a kunai out his pocket and twirling it around his fingers.

"I know, but we can't until we've at least tried to do things Lady Mizukage's way first." She said regrettably.

Sasuke groaned "You're right, lets get out of here I don't want to have to watch Kisaki finish ..."

Just as he spoke Kisaki unleashed a loud moan and came all over the woman's ass...

Yugao burst out laughing from the unfortunate coincidence. Sasuke had to put his hand over her mouth to stop Kisaki from noticing, He grabbed her by the hand and they fled the mad place.

After they got free of the compound Yugao continued her laughter. "You should have seen your face."

"I'm glad you think it's funny." He pouted.

"Come on, lets get that beer." She winked.

The night was young, the cool breeze the blew effortlessly across their weary faces, filling them with crisp air to go along with their cold beer.

"I wanna live here, it's much nicer than the leaf and don't get me started on the mist..." Sasuke looked around in awe of his surroundings.

"I couldn't agree more, there are stars here, in the mist the sky is covered in smog and the leaf... I don't want to return there, too many bad memories..." Her face turned sour, she took a swig of beer but that sombre feeling still lingered afterwards.

"It's decided, you and I will buy a house together, we'll take up mercenary work in the land of water and have not a care in the world."

Yugao smiled. "Careful a girl might think you're serious."

"But what will happen after Kisaki's gone, I don't agree with what he's doing to the Mizukage but we got this, even if by accident. I don't want it to disappear."

"It wont, as long as only Kisaki dies the damage should be minimal... I think..." She took a strategic sip of beer.

"What are we doing." He face palmed into the table.

She gently massaged his shoulders and ran her hands through his hair. "It will be okay."

"What kind of abilities does Kisaki have?" He asked, his head still down.

"From reports his speciality is genjutsu and he's proficient in taijutsu as well, I don't have any more details than that though."

Sasuke moved his head up, away from her hands." Genjutsu... I understand, I'll handle this one by myself."

"What, no, I'm going with you, we're in this together!" She exclaimed fiercely.

"This might be what the Mizukage meant when she said she didn't want anyone to get hurt trying to kill this man, with my eyes I'm not at risk from his genjutsu, but you would be falling right into his hands."

She tensed her hand around her beer glass gripping it so tightly it threatened to break, her eyes were crude piercing daggers aimed at his heart.

"You know I'm right." He said calmly.

His demeanour frustrated her further. "I'm going with you." She said in a deeper tone, her voice cracked from the strain. " I 'm not abandoning anyone again, when the time comes to take out Kisaki I wont sit by idly."

"You're not abandoning me I'm choosing..."

At this point her eyes looked about to burst.

"I got it, we'll do this together."

"Unnn." She nodded.

The bartender, an old woman approached their table. "I noticed your glasses are empty, would you and your girlfriend care for another?"

"We would, thank you." He replied kindly, not thinking anything of her word choice.

Yugao on the other hand blushed bright pink.

"You two make such a cute couple." She continued as she poured the drinks.

At this point Yugao was awkwardly fiddling with the table.

"Thank you." Sasuke said again ,smiling as the old woman took her leave.

Sasuke noticed her face full with colour and looking unnerved. "I'm sorry, I should have corrected her."

"It's not that, it's just I haven't been called someone's girlfriend in a long time... it felt odd... but strangely nice..." She stared into the opaque beer glass feeling confused.

Sasuke didn't know much but guessed that the boyfriend she mentioned was dead and she felt that somehow it was her fault. "Well, to new beginnings." He raised his glass and gestured for her to do the same.

She paused, then she met his glass with a loud clink "To new beginnings." She smiled.

By the time they got back to the mist it was late, very late. So late that a concerned Sakura had been wandering the streets looking for the errant shinobi.

"Where have you two been, do you know how worried I... I mean everyone has been..."

" I think I'm going to head back, good night Sasuke... I had fun." Yugao wanted no part of this.

"Goodnight Yugao." Sasuke waved to her, before turning his attention back to Sakura.

"Is that alcohol I can smell on your breath, really, you've known her all of a few days and you're already going on romantic evening dates." Sakura looked to the floor in resignation "I get it, you've never been interested in me, there's no reason things would be any different now..."

"You worry too much Sakura." Without warning Sasuke kissed her on the lips.

She was stunned, they had gone further a few days ago at the springs, but this was a kiss. It was far more emotional, intimate; she'd fantasized about this since she was a little girl. Sasuke Uchiha had kissed her. What just was that?

"Lets head back." He added.

She wasn't letting him off the hook that easily, but that would be for another night, her body had never pulsated so uncontrollably before, all from one lazy drunken kiss. She would find out what he meant- after her body had calmed down.

The following morning Sasuke and Yugao were back at Kisaki's estate, this time legitimately and with Hinata in tow. Kisaki met them at the gates with an ambivalent expression. He was a rough man of humble origin in his mid thirties, he had dark skin littered with feint scars, unkept hair that swayed in the wind and most of all a vulgar mouth that contradicted his high station. It was hard to believe this was the man who brought the Mizukage to her knees.

He had arranged a banquet in their honour- at least that was what he told them, in actuality he engaged in such decadence every day to the detriment of the local food supply. Once they sat the down it wasn't long before they started talking business.

"Mei's finally seeing sense eh... well she's kept me waiting so she'll have to throw in the dark haired girl with the big chest!" Kisaki screamed to the joy of his underlings.

"You'll have to let me have a go with her Lord Kisaki." One of them jeered.

Hinata felt highly uncomfortable, her cheeks blushed bright red at the thought of one of those vile men touching her. Sasuke held her hand under the table reminding her she wasn't alone.

"This is already generous terms for an enemy of the hidden mist, I would think twice about over stretching your hands Kisaki." Sasuke said in his best official tone, this form of political negotiation was foreign to him, plus the anger within was gently simmering after the man demanded his Hinata. She shouldn't have come here, although Naruto was needed with the Mizukage and Kiba was too hot headed, there wasn't much choice.

"Generous terms, fuck off, Mei's screwed and she knows it, hiring foreign shinobi because no one else will follow her, what a joke! Never mind, we'll discuss terms later, eat, drink!" Kisaki drank his sake and showed them his empty cup, indicating for them to do the same.

Feeling they had little choice they followed suit, although they doubted it would lead to anything, it didn't look like Kisaki was going to budge on his absurd terms. Sasuke expected that there would be some insurmountable hurdle but he didn't expect it would be so personal. At least the food was good, he just hoped it wasn't poisoned.

Kisaki having drank a lot excused himself to go to the bathroom, Hinata did the same a few minutes later, no one thought anything of it. They encountered each other in an empty corridor when he was returning.

"My my, what a beauty!" Kisaki exclaimed.

Hinata bowed uncomfortably and tried to walk past him, Kisaki wasn't having it.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart, I haven't had my fill of your fat ass yet." He grabbed hold of her body and spanked her ass hard.

She tried to fight back but she found herself unable to move.

"How do you like my little genjutsu." Kisaki laughed. "You're mine right now and I'm going to enjoy tasting every part of you're delicious body." He ran his hand up and down her slowly, moving his face in closer to take in her delightful odour.

Hinata cried out loudly, but not loud enough for anyone to hear; she could only hope that Sasuke drank enough to look for the bathroom as well.

* * *

Thank you everyone, keep telling me what you think, I'm very grateful!


End file.
